Prends garde
by mmarths
Summary: La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Stiles en était convaincu. Isaac paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. M/M Stiles/Derek
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Histoire à chapitres (pour une fois).

Chapitre 1 :

Stiles était exténué.

Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle, la main collée au niveau de son foie, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre — . Loin devant lui, le reste de la classe continuait la course dans un brouillard à couper au couteau. Le Coach, de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, avait décidé de remuer sa troupe dans les pires conditions météorologiques en ce mois de janvier. Le dernier match avait été une telle catastrophe qu'il avait juste envie de pendre chacun de ses joueurs — même Scott et Isaac, ces deux meilleurs élèves — par les pieds juste au-dessus d'un grand lac de magma en fusion. Il s'en fichait de savoir que trouver un tel lac était presque impossible, tout comme il lui était totalement impossible d'accepter son odieuse défaite face à une équipe dont la cote de popularité au sein de leur propre lycée frôlait le négatif. Tout était de la faute de McCall. Il s'était fait exclure du terrain pour faute. Stilinski l'avait remplacé et n'avait rien arrangé les histoires. Il était totalement incapable de courir dix mètres sans craquer. Isaac avait beau être rapide, cela n'avait pas suffi à sauver les meubles.

Maintenant, ils devaient tous courir au petit matin, dans une atmosphère humide et avec une visibilité réduite au minimum. Bien fait pour eux. S'il l'avait pu, le Coach leur aurait demandé de courir en portant des poids et en chantant en canon le discours de son film préféré.

Stiles se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, dos contre un arbre, relevant un genou contre sa poitrine, prenant appui avec son coude sur son genou avant de passer sa main sur son visage ruisselant de sueur.

Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il était le dernier de la course. De base, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre Scott et Isaac. Danny avait une excellente endurance et ce ne fut pas une surprise quand ce dernier dépassa allègrement Stiles.

Stiles n'avait aucune endurance à la course et alors ? Ses poumons avaient du mal à se remplir si vite, à amener tout cet oxygène dans chaque cellule de son corps. Son sang ne savait plus où aller : vers le cerveau si souvent sollicité par des discours incohérents ou vers les jambes pour tenter de survivre à cette course ?

Stiles avait toujours été nul en sport et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Scott avait l'avantage « loup-garou » ainsi qu'Isaac. Ce que l'hyperactif avait était un souffle court, des jambes couardes et des réflexes de moineau dyslexique. Oui, il était certain que même les oiseaux avaient ce genre de problème quand ils se mettaient à chanter au printemps.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ; sa respiration se calmait doucement. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne se préoccupait de rien, même pas de la course ou des sarcasmes du Coach sur le fait que Stiles avait un don à la course proportionnel à la capacité de Scott à se concentrer plus de deux minutes en classe quand Allison lui décrochait un sourire des plus magnifiques.

Stiles se sentait bien, assis contre cet arbre. L'envie de rester exactement à cet endroit toute la journée lui caressait l'esprit tandis que le brouillard se levait petit à petit. Il fera peut-être quinze fois le tour du terrain de Crosse quand ils reviendront à l'école. Ou il rangera le local où était entreposé le matériel de sport. Quoi que puisse être sa punition — s'il devait y avoir une —, Stiles ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était bien.

Du moins, il l'avait été dix minutes. Dix petites minutes. Exactement, le temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa pause et l'arrivée en trombe du labrador-garou. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de se lever en prenant appui sur le tronc d'arbre. À deux mètres de lui, Isaac ne paraissait absolument pas essoufflé — pourquoi le serait-il ? — le visage rempli de malice, un sourire au coin.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole avant de se mettre de nouveau en route vers le point d'arrivée de la course en marchant à son rythme. À hauteur de l'orphelin, l'hyperactif lui décocha un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi avait-il fait demi-tour exactement ? Isaac était certes un loup-garou, voire un connu étant extrêmement rapide. Tout de même, c'était étrange. Le Coach lui avait-il demandé de venir le chercher ? Non. La course devait à peine être terminée. Et encore, Stiles était certain que tous les participants — excepté lui bien sûr — n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

« Quoi ? fit-il au loup-garou en levant un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

Comme toute réponse, Isaac éclata de rire avant d'attraper Stiles avec force et de le mettre sur son dos comme un paquet. Le fils du Shérif avait la tête en bas, les jambes se balançant dangereusement contre le torse de son ravisseur, le ventre écrasé sur son épaule droite.

« Lâche-moi ! Bon sang, Isaac, qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Stiles, en donnant des coups de pieds, cherchant un moyen de se libérer. Ça va, je peux marcher ! Hé ! Tu m'entends ? »

Isaac resta silencieux. Il se mit à courir sans chercher à rendre l'expérience agréable pour son fardeau, le secouant dans tous les sens. Ce dernier donna des coups de poing dans le dos du loup-garou en alternance avec des coups de pieds. Il ne trouvait absolument pas cela drôle ; et le simple fait de forcer sur son ventre pour se relever suffisait à lui donner mal au cœur.

Qu'avait-il fait à l'univers pour avoir mérité d'être entouré de loups-garou obstinés et légèrement mutins ?

Après trente secondes de supplice, Stiles se sentit basculer en avant. Il chercha fébrilement quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses sous les rires hystériques de ses camarades de classe. Le Coach fit taire l'assemblée avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent qui se massait le derrière, soupçonnant fortement d'avoir le bassin cassé ; néanmoins, cela ne suffira pas à l'empêcher d'empailler Isaac et de faire une écharpe avec ses poils de stupide loup-garou. À ce propos, Scott riait aussi de bon cœur, appuyé sur l'épaule de Danny. Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir d'où il était. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le rire de son meilleur ami depuis toujours.

« Maintenant que notre ami Stilinski a été retrouvé sain et sauf et que vous êtes rassurés sur son sort, non que je ne doutasse pas de sa parfaite santé, je vous propose de rebrousser chemin vers le terrain de Crosse. Que quelqu'un tienne le bras de Stilinski, je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne deux heures à rentrer. Imaginez que dans ce brouillard se cache un tueur en série et qu'il décide pour ne raison ou pour une autre de s'en prendre à notre cher ami le traînard, ce serait bien problématique pour nous tous. Du moins, pour moi. Pour vous je ne sais pas. Après tout, depuis quelques mois, vous perdez des camarades à la pelle et personne n'a l'air de s'en préoccuper sauf quand on vous tend la carotte de monter vos notes si vous vous magnez le train pour les retrouver. Mais moi, vous savez, un élève de moins c'est une copie de moins. C'est une tête de moins à me souvenir. Une réunion de parents en moins à me taper pour expliquer aux géniteurs que je n'arriverais pas à faire de leur progéniture un génie vu qu'ils se sont mis à deux pour le faire et que je suis bien seul à corriger les défauts. Mais quand vous êtes sur le terrain, le travail d'équipe c'est primordial. Et si un de vos camarades, un de vos coéquipiers manque à l'appel, vous devez vous bouger les miches pour le chercher et le retrouver. Isaac nous a montré un bel esprit de confraternité dans ce groupe de minables que vous êtes. »

Le Coach désigna de la main le principal intéressé, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête approbateur, avant d'ordonner à toute sa troupe de moins que rien de se remettre à courir. Stiles lança un regard noir au loup-garou avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'hyperactif fixa cette chose à cinq doigts avant de se lever, d'épousseter son pantalon de sport et d'éructer un tas de jurons sur son humiliation et le fait qu'Isaac l'avait promené comme un sac de patates. Ce dernier avait toujours ce sourire narquois — d'abruti, pensait plutôt Stiles — et observait le départ des autres élèves pour le retour à l'école.

Stiles était toujours d'humeur massacrante à la fin de la journée. Isaac avait raconté à tout le monde qu'il était parti le chercher, car il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir arriver. Sauf que Danny avait précisé, que c'était en fait un pari entre plusieurs personnes. Certains avaient prétendu qu'il s'était perdu. D'autres qu'il avait eu un malaise. D'autres encore qu'il s'était fait attaquer par une bête féroce — limite, cela pouvait coller à la réalité. Un petit paquet avait émis l'hypothèse que Stiles s'était simplement enfui et qu'il avait décidé de sécher le cours de sport. Scott avait demandé à Isaac d'aller le chercher vu qu'il était plus rapide que lui et que le Coach n'avait pas semblé vouloir le quitter d'une semelle. Stiles n'avait pas d'endurance. C'était un fait connu. Si Isaac lui avait simplement demandé comment il allait, lui proposer de le soutenir, de courir doucement avec lui… mais non. C'était bien plus simple de se moquer du pauvre Stilinski.

Il aimait jouer à la Crosse. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber l'unique activité scolaire qu'il lui plaisait. Bon, il ne se retrouvait pas souvent sur le terrain, coltiné à chauffer le banc des remplaçants. Cependant, il encourageait ses coéquipiers — en espérant tout de même qu'un se fasse suffisamment mal pour être exclu du terrain et le remplacer. En fin de compte, il réparait les pots cassés, d'une certaine manière.

Stiles rentra chez lui en râlant contre le labrador-garou comme il aimait l'appeler. Isaac n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela. Non, absolument pas. Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et surtout, il y avait l'Alpha de ce crétin d'orphelin de ses deux : Derek Hale, celui qui partageait son existence depuis un peu moins d'une semaine de manière plus étroite. Cela faisait juste cinq jours. Juste cinq petits jours. Mais cinq jours, c'était suffisant pour être bien rodé comme couple. Du moins, Stiles en était convaincu. Et même si Derek se contentait d'un sourcil levé comme réponse, l'hyperactif l'aurait prévenu à juste titre que s'il revoyait Isaac, il risquerait de le pendre par les pieds ou lui broyer de l'aconit tue-loup et de lui faire avaler au petit déjeuner à la petite cuillère.

Sur le réfrigérateur, Stiles trouva un mot de son père lui expliquant qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant minuit à cause du travail. Il lui avait laissé de l'argent sur la table au cas où l'adolescent voudrait manger en ville avec ses amis ou aller au cinéma. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de retirer la note, de la plier et de la mettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Stiles ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il gardait systématiquement chaque feuille, chaque note, chaque papier que lui laissait son père. Il les rassemblait dans une boîte en carton dans sa chambre, se trouvant en dessous de son lit. Il en avait parlé à Derek sans vraiment chercher une quelconque explication. Le loup-garou lui avait soufflé avec un sourire en coin que s'ils s'envoyaient des lettres et non pas des messages via téléphone, Stiles aurait sans aucun doute tout gardé et tout fourré dans une boîte quelque part dans sa chambre. L'adolescent s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.

Pour l'heure, qu'importaient les notes, les messages romantiques ou les lettres qui n'arriveraient pas : Isaac regrettera ce qu'il avait fait. On ne prenait pas Stiles pour un sac de patates impunément. C'était comme cela. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire exactement. Toutefois, il demandera l'avis de Derek plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Stiles envoya un message à Derek lui expliquant qu'il était chez lui — seul — et qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et que cela ne pouvait pas se faire via un tel système de messagerie. L'Alpha lui répondit presque aussitôt qu'il se mettait en route et qu'il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ce que Stiles avait à lui dire. C'était tout lui.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Dans le cas de Stiles, plutôt glacial. Il se moquait bien des remarques du style : « C'est pas un peu exagéré comme réaction ? Il voulait te retrouver, c'était tout ! ». Ou encore des choses comme : « Imagine que tu aies fait un malaise, tu aurais été heureux que quelqu'un eût pensé à venir te chercher ! ». Tout ce qui voulait était de montrer à Isaac que malgré le fait qu'il ne fût pas loup-garou comme lui, Stiles méritait un tant soit peu de respect. Surtout si maintenant, il partageait la couche de son chef de meute.

Stiles et Derek n'avaient encore rien fait d'intime mis à part de s'embrasser — à peine langoureusement, il fallait le dire. Stiles n'arrivait pas encore à gérer ses émotions. Il restait figé sur place, les traits fermés à chaque fois que Derek essayait d'être tendre dans leur échange. Il avait pourtant envie de ces baisers, d'être dans les bras du loup-garou, d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que le ténébreux Derek Hale le considérait maintenant comme son petit-ami.

Tandis que son esprit vagabondait entre quelques idées de tortures pour méchant loup-garou Beta, Stiles se prépara un chocolat chaud. Il était en train de tourner sa cuillère dans le lait quand on sonna à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller ouvrir, se contentant d'un simple « c'est ouvert ! » avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il entendit les pas discrets de l'Alpha se rapprocher alors qu'il laissa échapper un juron après s'être rendu compte que son chocolat chaud était un peu brûlant. Derek Hale enveloppa la taille de Stiles, qui lui tournait le dos, avant de déposer un baiser à la base du cou de l'adolescent, le faisait tressaillir des pieds à la tête.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'odeur d'Isaac sur toi ? s'enquit l'Alpha d'une voix rauque. »

Comme toute réponse, Stiles fit volte-face avant d'esquisser un sourire facétieux. Il effleura la joie de Derek du bout des doigts, scrutant son regard interrogateur.

« Il faut qu'on parle, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix qui se voulait presque dramatique. »

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

À bien des égards, Stiles était quelqu'un de difficile à cerner. Ses angoisses le maintenaient à un niveau de vigilance assez élevé ce qui permettait à son cerveau d'analyser chaque possibilité, chaque solution, chaque issue possible d'un problème ou d'une situation. De par une solution donnée, comprendre et deviner les enjeux qui permettront d'atteindre cette même solution. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de peser le pour et le contre dans cette histoire de « vengeance » vis-à-vis d'Isaac. Il savait au plus profond de ses entrailles que c'était une nécessité. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que l'orphelin de la meute était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du fils du Shérif vu qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain. S'approcher de Scott, c'était risqué de recevoir un coup de griffe bien placé. Lydia était protégée par l'arc d'Allison que cette dernière pouvait sortir au moindre problème.

Stiles était une proie facile. Les récents événements l'avaient fragilisé, le faisant sursauter au moindre bruit, ou trembler à la moindre créature non identifiée qui paraissait un tant soit peu agressive.

Mais Derek était là. L'adolescent ne le voyait pas comme un chevalier sur un destrier blanc ; mais plutôt comme un soutien, un point d'appui quand ses émotions l'emportaient ou quand son esprit perdait totalement pied. Le fait qu'ils eussent une relation était le dernier échafaudage de la forteresse intérieure que se construisait l'hyperactif. Peut-être que Derek ne comprenait pas l'importance de tout cela. Néanmoins, Stiles pouvait être sûr des sentiments qu'avait le loup à son égard.

C'était lui qui était venu vers Stiles, pas trop sûr de lui. Stiles avait trouvé cette expression d'embarras qu'avait affichée Derek Hale totalement adorable. Ils s'étaient embrassés tout aussi maladroitement. Étrangement, le baiser n'avait pas transcendé l'hyperactif comme il l'aurait imaginé. Le simple fait d'être entouré des bras de Derek le contentait comme marque d'affection. Si l'on pouvait déjà parler « de marques d'affection ». Stiles avait demandé à avoir un message au matin et un autre au soir. Quelque chose pour le mettre de bonne humeur avant de partir à l'école et une autre avant se coucher. Derek avait suivi cette instruction à la lettre, n'attendant pas forcément une réponse de l'adolescent à ses messages. Pour le moment, ils ne se voyaient qu'en coup de vent : un peu chez Stiles, un peu dans le loft de Derek. L'adolescent n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas comment gérer sa « possible » crise de loup-garou outré. Sortir avec ce lycanthrope déprimant et sans conviction, quelle idée ! Pour le moment, l'adolescent essayait de trouver un semblant d'équilibre dans leur relation. L'officialisation viendra plus tard.

Ou bien avec la vengeance de Stiles.

Derek était assis à la table de la cuisine, tapotant du doigt de manière désintéressée. Il écoutait son petit-ami lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui le mettait hors de lui et ce pour quoi ils devaient absolument parler. Stiles avait l'air de trouver que le comportement d'Isaac méritait carrément la pendaison alors que l'Alpha n'y trouvait qu'une simple plaisanterie sans grand intérêt. Bien évidemment, c'était son avis en tant que chef de meute. En tant que petit-ami, il aurait sans doute déjà envoyé Isaac valser contre les casiers du vestiaire de l'équipe de Crosse. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Stiles qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Du moins, dans le sens où il le voudrait. Isaac était un idiot, pourtant, sa position en tant que Beta rendait toute condamnation absurde impossible. Il aurait dû mordre ou griffer ou blesser un tant soit peu Stiles pour que l'Alpha intervienne. Pour l'heure, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Le problème étant que Stiles ne semblait pas en démordre, déballant toute sa rancœur en secouant presque les bras d'énervement comme une véritable poule. Il voulait se venger d'Isaac. Lui faire comprendre que s'attaquer au pauvre Stiles n'était absolument pas drôle. Il restait la possibilité de lui mettre un bon poing dans la figure, comme le ferait n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Le souci était que non seulement son cher et tendre hyperactif risquait de se briser deux ou trois phalanges, mais qu'en plus, l'orphelin loup-garou n'aurait absolument rien et, au contraire, le ferait éclater d'un rire froid.

Demander à Scott ? Non. Stiles ne le voulait pas. C'était son problème et pas le sien. Et pas celui de Derek non plus dans un certain sens.

Une chose était cependant sûre et sans aucune équivoque : l'odeur d'Isaac sur le corps de Stiles irritait au plus haut point l'Alpha. Plus les minutes passaient, et tandis que l'adolescent était presque dans l'idée de pendre Isaac par les griffes, les doigts du loup-garou s'activaient plus rapidement à mesure que ses narines lui amenaient ce parfum « délictueux ».

Demander à l'adolescent de prendre une douche tandis que ce dernier élaborait une sorte de plan était mission impossible. Premièrement, il ne comprendrait pas. Deuxièmement, il ne comprendrait _certainement_ pas. Troisièmement, oh que non, il ne comprendrait _sûrement_ pas.

Et donner de l'eau au moulin sur le fait qu'Isaac exagérait en pointant du doigt cette odeur désagréable n'était pas une bonne idée en soi.

Derek pourrait amener son cher et tendre à se laver en proposant un jeu amoureux sauf que Stiles ne semblait pas encore prêt à tout ce qui était « trop physique » pour lui. Du moins, se retrouver nu avec le loup-garou n'était pas encore dans ses cordes. Cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'ils étaient ensemble — même si Derek le reconnaissait, ils auraient pu déjà avoir fait quelque chose de plus « physique ».

Il avait essayé quand ils étaient dans son loft. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé dans le cou à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer nettement plus bas. Stiles avait émis un hoquet de surprise avant d'écraser le pied du loup-garou et de se dégager. Le loup-garou avait cligné des yeux, perplexe avant de lever une main en signe de mea culpa. L'adolescent l'avait désigné d'un doigt accusateur en déclarant que pour le moment, Derek devait s'en tenir aux câlins, les baisers ainsi que ceux dans le cou et c'était amplement suffisant. Toutefois, jusqu'à ce que Stiles en décide autrement ou fasse le premier pas.

Peut-être avait-il peur que, dans un élan de passion, le loup-garou ne sache plus se contrôler et le morde subitement, faisant de lui un de ses Betas ? Derek ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir peur que cela arrive. Après tout, un accident était vite arrivé. Cependant, ne pas lui faire confiance au sujet d'y faire attention était un tout autre problème.

Pour l'heure, il avait autre chose à gérer. Stiles partait vraiment dans tous les sens. Bientôt, il déclarera qu'Isaac essayait de l'assassiner pour prendre sa place auprès de Scott. Pourquoi cela, Derek n'en savait strictement rien.

Le loup-garou se frotta les yeux des bouts des doigts avant de couper net son vis-à-vis :

« Stiles, tu ne crois pas en faire toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose ? »

L'adolescent posa la paume de ses mains sur la table, prenant ainsi appui avant de jauger son compagnon et de répliquer :

« Une montagne ? Tu m'as écouté ? Juste un peu avec tes oreilles de grand méchant loup ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce genre de plan foireux à m'humilier devant toute l'école.

— Et je suppose que ton superbe plan de vengeance se résumera en empoisonner sa nourriture avec de l'aconit tue-loup ? Enfin, Stiles, si Isaac t'avait au moins mordu ou griffé, j'aurais pu le remettre à sa place d'un coup de pied au cul. Mais là, je suis désolé, il ne fait rien de mal. Du moins, pas comme je l'entends. »

Stiles tapa la table du poing d'exaspération avant de faire quelques pas dans la cuisine et de se retourner vers Derek, le visage irascible :

« Tu es mon petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, interviens comme tel.

— Je suis ton petit-ami et en tant que petit-ami, non, je n'interviens pas. Parce que premièrement, personne n'est au courant pour nous. Et deuxièmement, parce que je considère, outre le fait que les actions de mon Beta me semblent absolument sans aucune conséquence sur ta santé, que mon petit-ami s'emporte légèrement pour vraiment pas grand-chose. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer longuement, tournant le dos au loup-garou. S'emporter pour pas grand-chose ? Ce n'était pas le cas, du moins, pas dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une simple petite leçon. Une toute petite vengeance de rien du tout. Ce n'était pas grave. Il se débrouillera sans Derek, le méchant loup-garou Alpha. Quand Isaac ira trop loin, peut-être qu'il réagira en conséquence.

Aller trop loin ? Qu'est ce qu'aller trop loin pour son cher et tendre ? Une morsure ? Des entailles ? Stiles à l'hôpital ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Derek ne le soutenait pas. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était vrai que Stiles avait l'art de s'emporter dès que la situation lui échappait. Pourtant, rien n'était aussi clair dans son esprit qu'un Isaac qui était allé trop loin et qu'il méritait de ce fait une vengeance. Une punition en somme.

Cela allait peut-être prendre du temps pour que Stiles trouve la vengeance parfaite. Mais il la trouvera. Il en était sûr. Aussi sûr que Lydia Martin était la plus brillante fille de la ville.

Derek se leva, fit le tour de la table avant de toucher le bras de Stiles d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui afficher un sourire timide. Il lui attrapa la main, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant avant que le lycanthrope ne le prenne contre le lui, le dos de l'adolescent contre son torse. L'Alpha lui embrassa la base du cou doucement. Ce fut alors que le problème « odeur d'Isaac sur le corps de son Stiles » lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« Va prendre une douche, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

— Quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent en tournant le visage vers celui de Derek.

— J'ai dit : va prendre une douche. Ou je t'en donne une. Je ne supporte plus cette odeur d'Isaac sur toi. »

Perplexe, Stiles cligna des yeux avant de lui décrocher un sourire carnassier :

« Si tu m'aides, je veux bien prendre une douche, fit-il sur un ton de défi.

— Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Stilinski. »

Avant que le fils du Shérif n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Derek Hale le souleva du sol avant de le basculer sur son épaule et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Quand l'Alpha se mit à grimper les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la salle de bain, Stiles hurla quelque chose comme « Merde ! C'est quoi votre problème, à vous, les loups-garou ?! ».

Leur problème ? C'était plutôt évident : ils étaient possessifs.

Avant même que Stiles eût compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva assis dans la cabine de douche, encore habillé, Derek au-dessus de lui qui, n'écoutant absolument pas tous les possibles signes de protestation de son petit-ami, tourna le robinet.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur le crâne, puis sur le reste de son corps, fit sursauter l'adolescent. Il tenta de se glisser hors de la douche, mais Derek lui maintenait les chevilles avec les pieds.

Les vêtements lui collaient à la peau, les chaussures complètement trempées. Stiles mit sa main droite en visière pour ne plus être aveuglé par cette eau chaude qui se déversait impitoyablement sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il arriva à apercevoir était les yeux rougeoyants de Derek Hale. Les yeux d'un Alpha légèrement en colère.

Les yeux que Stiles n'aimait absolument pas.

« Stiles, quand je te dis qu'une odeur sur toi m'est insupportable, c'est que ça l'est. Quand je te dis de prendre une douche pour t'en défaire, fais-le et ne discute pas, déclara le loup-garou d'une voix rauque, presque menaçante. »

À ce moment précis, l'adolescent trouva que la plaisanterie prenait une proportion surréaliste. Voire déplaisante.

« Mais, j'aurais pris une douche de toute façon ! cria Stiles pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Et c'est moi qui fais toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose ? »

Comme toute réponse, Derek le saisit par le col, l'amenant contre lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. L'adolescent laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur de la douche. L'eau chaude continua à couler sur le dos du lycanthrope tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser, entourant de son bras les hanches de l'hyperactif et lui saisissant la nuque de sa main libre.

Si la passion était en train de les dévorer, ils n'avaient aucune intention de la refréner. Stiles se laissait totalement emporter par les baisers fougueux et possessifs de l'Alpha. Ce dernier le saisit par la taille avant de le soulever, permettant aux jambes de l'adolescent de s'enrouler autour des hanches du loup-garou.

Stiles aurait pu simplement oublier son histoire de vengeance. Là, maintenant. Isaac ne comptait plus. Scott non plus. Tout semblait totalement futile quand Derek Hale vous embrassait à vous en faire perdre la raison.

Il aurait pu. Oui. Si l'eau chaude de la douche avait continué dix secondes de plus et qu'elle ne s'était pas changée en eau glaciale, faisant revenir l'adolescent et le loup-garou sur terre d'une manière un peu brusque.

Derek cessa le baiser, secoua la tête avant de fermer le robinet non sans avoir reposé gentiment Stiles.

« Mon père t'enverra la facture d'eau, fit l'adolescent, haletant légèrement. »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir avant de lécher le nez de son vis-à-vis et de coller son front au sien.

« Je lui dirai que je paierai en nature à son fils, murmura-t-il. »

Stiles éclata de rire bien malgré lui avant d'ajouter :

« Ou alors, tu m'aides à me venger d'Isaac et… on va dire qu'on va oublier l'épisode où j'ai été balancé sous la douche comme un pauvre chien sans défense par mon petit-ami légèrement enragé à cause d'un truc aussi stupide qu'une odeur de loup-garou qui n'était pas la sienne. »

Derek se dégagea doucement de l'adolescent, suffisamment pour voir son visage avant de soupirer, résigné :

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela de convaincre ce cher loup-garou.

Isaac ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Scott McCall, assis derrière son bureau, essayait tant bien que mal de rédiger une dissertation pour son cours de Littérature tandis que son meilleur ami, en proie à une crise aiguë de diarrhée verbale, l'empêchait de se concentrer plus de deux secondes sur son sujet assez pointu pour filer mal au crâne carabiné à n'importe quel loup-garou. En plus de devoir faire face à un flux d'informations constant et sans queue ni tête, le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse sentait les effets de la prochaine pleine lune envahir chaque parcelle de son esprit et de son corps. Ce n'était déjà pas évident pour lui de seulement voir Allison après avoir fini ses devoirs — sa mère lui ayant tiré les oreilles à plusieurs reprises sur ses résultats scolaires un peu catastrophiques —, mais s'il devait en plus supporter son meilleur ami au beau milieu de sa forme question discours, cela n'allait pas le faire du tout.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien souffler à Stiles de se taire juste dix minutes afin de lui laisser ce tout petit temps pour terminer sa médiocre rédaction, seulement voilà, il était tout à fait probable que l'hyperactif lui en fasse perdre vingt sur le pourquoi du comment de cette demande incongrue de silence. Après tout, s'il était là, chez son meilleur ami de toujours, c'était parce que ce dernier avait requis sa présence et que, contrairement au jeune loup-garou, lui, Stiles, l'élève brillant, avait déjà fini ce devoir depuis trois jours. Il n'était pas certain que cela tenait la route ou qu'il allait obtenir une superbe note, néanmoins, il avait terminé, lui. Et Scott se maudirait presque de lui avoir demandé de venir.

Le jeune loup jetait des regards furtifs à son réveil avant de revenir presque en soupirant de désespoir sur sa feuille. S'il n'arrivait pas à terminer cette fichue dissertation dans l'heure, il ne verrait pas Allison. Cette dernière ne sera plus chez elle — son père voulait l'emmener au cinéma, une sortie tranquille entre père et fille — et en plus, la pleine lune était une raison suffisante de ne pas tenter le diable. Du moins, Scott avait fait la promesse à la jeune fille qu'en cas de pleine lune — sauf catastrophe bien entendu — ils ne se verront pas ces soirs-là. Après ce qui était arrivé à Jackson ou même à Lydia, l'héritière des Argent préférait prendre des précautions. C'était l'unique condition pour que leur couple tienne.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient croisés en cours durant la journée, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant dès qu'ils le pouvaient, même cinq secondes, ce qui avait eu don de rappeler dans une certaine mesure que Stiles sentait terriblement seul dans les couloirs de l'école et que celui qui le serrait de cette manière ne pouvait pas débarquer comme cela ou ne l'attendait pas au détour d'un changement de classe. Cependant, le jeune homme gérait cela bien plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru — bien que la vue d'un message de « son » loup-garou suffisait à lui décrocher un sourire en coin.

Scott laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de se passer les mains sur le visage et de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui était parti dans un monologue sur le fait qu'il espérait jouer cette saison de championnat de Crosse et qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de « réchauffer » le banc de touche avec ses fesses.

« Stiles, tu veux bien juste… te taire le temps que je finisse ce devoir ? J'arrive pas à me concentrer et si je ne me dépêche pas, je ne pourrai pas rejoindre Allison. »

Le principal concerné se tut presque aussitôt, perplexe, clignant les yeux. Scott le remercia d'une voix étouffée avant de reprendre là où il en était. Avec les effets de cette pleine lune proche se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, il avait juste envie de casser en deux son crayon, de déchirer sa feuille, ses livres et de sauter par la fenêtre afin de rejoindre Allison sans penser aux éventuelles conséquences d'une phase lunaire pas bien gérée.

« Si tu veux, je… le fais pour toi et tu vas la rejoindre ? proposa Stiles, la main derrière le crâne. Tu as l'air à cran et… elle arrive à te calmer quand c'est la pleine lune. Donc… »

Scott écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, ne trouvant plus ses mots tellement c'était une proposition inespérée.

« Tu es sérieux… ? Stiles, je.. enfin… si je peux te rendre la pareille un jour, enfin, balbutia-t-il.

— Totalement sérieux. Allez, tu devrais déjà être parti ! Je vais l'écrire sur ton ordinateur, te l'imprimer et te le glisser dans ton sac. Tu n'auras plus qu'à le rendre, lundi. Le prof avait dit qu'on pouvait lui rendre dactylographié donc… »

L'hyperactif glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tandis que Scott prit son veston avant de sortir comme un ouragan de sa chambre. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait baisé les pieds de son meilleur ami, lui brûler un cierge ou n'importe quoi de ce genre.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Stiles siffla un air guilleret avant de se mettre au travail. Il alluma l'ordinateur avant de se craquer les doigts et de s'étirer en long et en large. Il ouvrit le logiciel de traitement de texte, et, tandis qu'une pluie fine se mit à tomber à ce moment précis, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

Parfait. Tout se passait parfaitement.

Le lendemain soir, Stiles rejoignit Derek dans son loft en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et, bien que cela parût un peu fleur bleue de sa part, l'Alpha avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose de particulier. Cela pouvait aller de regarder un film, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé à peut-être quelque chose de bien plus physique.

L'instant passionné sous la douche avait suffi à Stiles pour comprendre que Derek, malgré tous les efforts possibles, arrivait encore à lui foutre les jetons. Se faire embrassé de cette manière, collé à l'autre, avec ces mains entreprenantes et ce souffle tantôt coupé tantôt hors de contrôle, le jeune homme n'était pas contre, en espérant cependant de ne pas se crisper comme à l'accoutumée. Cependant, il ne voulait absolument pas revivre le passage du loup-garou en phase de dominance. Et s'ils se retrouvaient en plein ébat, cela se passerait-il exactement comme ça, avec un Alpha quelque peu terrifiant aux yeux rouges-écarlate ? Stiles n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Pour l'instant, cet événement avait tout l'air d'être un cas particulier. Tout avait été déclenché par l'odeur d'un autre loup-garou. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme trouvait cela plutôt curieux. Il devait plus souvent empester le « Scott » que le « Isaac », néanmoins, Derek ne semblait pas y faire plus attention que cela. Peut-être parce que Scott n'était pas son Beta. Ou peut-être parce qu'il savait que le jeune loup ne tenterait rien de particulier sur son meilleur ami.

Si Isaac représentait une sorte de « rival », pourquoi l'Alpha n'allait-il pas simplement lui secouer les puces en insistant sur le fait de ne pas approcher son Stiles sans pour autant donner des détails sur la raison ? Non, vraiment, l'hyperactif en perdrait totalement son latin s'il avait pu le parler.

Pour son anniversaire, Stiles demandera éventuellement le livre « Comprendre la lycanthropie pour les nuls » ainsi que « Mon petit-ami est un loup-garou ». Éventuellement. Sauf si ce crétin de Beta orphelin ne décidait pas de lui casser un bras par « plaisanterie » d'ici-là. Mais le règne d'Isaac, le loup-garou farceur, s'effondrera bientôt. Stiles s'en réjouissait d'avance. Sa vengeance sera extrêmement délectable, il en était certain ; d'autant plus que Derek était avec lui maintenant.

Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas dupe. L'Alpha avait fini par l'aider uniquement parce qu'il avait lourdement insisté ; il fallait bien le reconnaître : Stiles savait se faire entendre et être plus têtu qu'une dizaine de troupeaux de mules. De plus, « aider » n'était pas le mot approprié pour l'instant. « Conseiller afin de ne pas avoir de dommages collatéraux sur la mise au point de la vengeance » était une expression nettement plus adéquate pour la situation. Stiles était parfaitement conscient que tout semblait, à première vue, être qu'une simple chamaillerie entre adolescents et, que sa vengeance ne sera que le premier engrenage d'une série de représailles de toute sorte. Cependant, sa patience avait des limites. Et les limites, Isaac, il les avait piétinées avant de vomir dessus.

La grande pièce du loft paraissait impitoyablement vide. Le canapé posé à la gauche de l'entrée n'enlevait rien à ce ressenti. La baie vitrée et la grande table servant de point de réunion complétaient un tableau des plus sinistres. Si Stiles n'avait pas eu la connaissance des pièces à vivre juste au-dessus de la tête, il aurait pu croire que l'Alpha n'avait jamais habité en ce lieu.

L'adolescent n'aimait pas ce grand espace dont le sol émettait un craquement à chacun de ses pas. Il n'aimait pas ces fenêtres qui lui rappelaient celles de la cafétéria de l'école pendant la nuit où il avait été prisonnier de l'ancien Alpha à l'intérieur du bâtiment en compagnie de Scott, d'Allison, de Lydia et de Jackson. Il détestait particulièrement ne jamais être certain que Peter Hale ne se trouvait pas là-haut, par de là l'escalier en colimaçon, prêt à sortir de l'ombre avec son sourire carnassier.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. C'était plus qu'évident. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Derek d'avoir cessé de roder, bien malgré lui, autour de la maison familiale en ruine pour s'installer complètement dans ce loft. Néanmoins, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre charme à cette grande pièce vide. Derek n'y prêtait pas attention, de toute façon. Personne ne devait trouver ce lieu intéressant, car après tout, ce n'était pas le but. La salle servait de point de rencontre, de discussion, d'entraînement peut-être, mais pas de lieu de vie comme dans les habitats plus conventionnels.

Stiles monta lentement les escaliers en frôlant la rampe des bouts des doigts. Le bruit de la télévision lui parvint aux oreilles au gré de son ascension. Une fois en haut, il emprunta un long couloir le menant au salon où Derek Hale l'attendait assis dans le grand canapé blanc, en train de regarder une émission sur — d'après ce que Stiles pouvait imaginer — la gestion d'une grande entreprise.

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de saluer son hôte ou de s'annoncer. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'allonger sur le canapé et de poser la tête sur les genoux de l'Alpha. Après deux secondes sur le dos, il se mit sur le côté de manière à pouvoir regarder la télévision avant d'attraper le bras du loup-garou et de le ramener contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche. Les doigts emprisonnés de Derek effleurèrent le visage de l'adolescent tandis que ce dernier ferma les yeux, totalement détendu. Derek s'empara de la télécommande et fit le tour des chaînes. Stiles se lova un peu plus contre lui avant d'effectuer des acrobaties avec les pieds pour enlever ses chaussures et ainsi allonger correctement ses jambes sur le canapé.

Reposant la télécommande sur le petit meuble à côté de lui, Derek rompit le silence en murmurant à son cher et tendre :

« Que veux-tu regarder comme film ? »

Comme seule réponse, Stiles gémit d'agacement comme s'il trouvait effronté de la part du loup de le sortir de sa rêverie, si bien dans installé contre lui.

« Ou série ? »

Nouveau grognement agacé.

« Ou émission ? Stiles, tu ne vas pas te contenter de rester allongé sur moi, déclara l'Alpha plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

— Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix pâteuse. Pour être franc, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on devrait faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui. D'accord, cela fait une semaine qu'on se supporte l'un et l'autre. Ce n'est pas un exploit. Un mois peut-être. Une année sans doute. Une décennie… totalement inespéré. »

Derek poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de tourner doucement Stiles vers lui.

« J'y tiens, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique. »

L'adolescent se releva, se mettant assis, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête tournée vers l'Alpha. Il chercha un instant ses mots pour lui expliquer son point de vue sur cette démonstration de mièvrerie. Il se massa la tempe gauche du bout des doigts, en pleine réflexion. Derek profita du moment de silence de Stiles pour le mettre sur ses genoux, les deux jambes du même côté. L'hyperactif enroula les épaules de son vis-à-vis avec son bras droit tout en fixant un point devant lui, fuyant le loup du regard.

« Je trouve ça… comment dire…, commença l'adolescent, tâtant doucement le terrain.

— Guimauve ? Mièvre ? lança Derek totalement sérieux. Et tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il bâilla avant de se blottir contre la poitrine de l'Alpha, plaçant son visage en dessous du menton de ce dernier.

« Je me moquais de Scott quand il m'annonçait qu'il était avec Allison depuis autant de jours. Je trouvais ça… ridicule, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Ça te va tellement pas ce côté "louveteau affectueux et démonstratif", tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas être dans tes bras ou avoir un câlin — quoique c'est la même chose dans un sens — ou t'embrasser ou lire tes messages ou te téléphoner ou te voir après les cours en coup de vent. Ou faire des trucs d'amoureux comme passer du temps ensemble, aller au cinéma ou faire un bowling — tu sais jouer au bowling au fait ? Parce que Scott est une catastrophe, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait eus avec Allison durant leurs premiers mois ensemble ressemblaient à des catastrophes : le bowling, la patinoire et…

— Stiles. Si tu me disais clairement ce qui t'agace au lieu de partir dans tous les sens, coupa rapidement Derek. »

L'adolescent s'écarta suffisamment du loup-garou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il inspira profondément, plissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire avant de se résigner.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que (il le pointa doucement du doigt) tu es avec moi. C'est comme si mon esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler le soir où tu m'as embrassé la première fois. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre certaines choses ou de vouloir certaines choses. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. De passer du moment ensemble. Mais pour le moment, cette image de loup-garou affectueux vis-à-vis de moi c'est encore… un peu difficile à assimiler. »

Les battements de cœur de l'adolescent furent assez fluctuants pour faire comprendre au loup-garou qu'il lui mentait. Qu'il lui mentait effrontément. Les yeux de Derek Hale changèrent de couleur durant une fraction de seconde tandis que Stiles tripota d'un air absent la fermeture éclair de la veste de son petit-ami.

« Mais je veux bien regarder un film. De science-fiction, ajouta Stiles sans lever les yeux vers l'Alpha. »

Derek acquiesça lentement avant de lever le menton de l'adolescent du bout des doigts. Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Oh ! fit-il plus joyeusement, en lui tapotant la poitrine, se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose. Notre affaire commencera lundi ! J'ai hâte !

— J'ai hâte aussi, mon cher Stiles, rétorqua le loup-garou d'une voix lugubre. J'ai hâte. »

Tandis que l'hyperactif se contorsionna pour se dégager des genoux du lycanthrope afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Derek eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

La voiture roulait silencieusement sous un ciel dégagé, s'engouffrant dans les petites routes contournant la forêt de Beacon Hills. Derek Hale écoutait la radio; plus pour avoir une présence que pour réellement apprécier l'air de jazz que ses haut-parleurs étaient en train de crachoter. D'un air absent, il tapotait le volant du bout de l'index gauche. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Erika et Boyd. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis des mois. Il avait suivi leur odeur jusqu'à la sortie de la ville puis elle disparaissait près d'un arrêt de bus. Ils avaient peut-être pris un bus vers une ville voisine ou un état voisin. Ils ne répondaient pas aux messages téléphoniques. Quant aux parents respectifs des Betas, Derek préférait ne pas les impliquer.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de tendre la main pour changer de poste. Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer le bouton de la radio que ses phares éclairèrent l'arrière d'une voiture garée sur le bas-côté de la route. Il plissa les yeux d'un air interrogateur quand il reconnut la jeep du fils du Shérif. Ce dernier était appuyé contre la portière du côté conducteur, les mains dans les poches. À première vue, il n'était pas blessé. Dans la lumière des phares, il avait l'air presque d'un fantôme. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand le loup-garou se gara juste derrière sa jeep avant de sortir de son véhicule. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou près de son pied gauche, faisant valser la petite pierre à quelques mètres devant lui, disparaissant dans un bosquet au loin. Il remarqua la présence de Derek Hale quand ce dernier fit à moins de deux mètres de lui, arborant son air sinistre et sévère habituel. Peut-être était-ce les phares de la voiture noire qui lui donnaient cet air inamical. Pourtant, l'humeur du loup-garou était à des années-lumière de ce que le cerveau de Stiles pouvait déduire. Il était étonné de voir l'adolescent — apparemment seul — sur une route aussi déserte. Le moteur de la jeep était coupé. Cela laissait deviner tout simplement une panne. Dans ce cas, il était tout à fait probable que l'adolescent attendait la dépanneuse qui mettait du temps à arriver.

Derek percevait bien malgré lui quelques émotions de l'adolescent : de l'irritation mélangée à un sentiment d'écœurement.

Pendant un court instant, l'Alpha se demanda s'il ne devrait pas le laisser tranquille. Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette idée incongrue de son esprit. Il parcourut les alentours du regard, cherchant la présence de Scott ou de toute autre personne faisant partie du groupe. Non, Stiles était bel et bien seul. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de se retourner et de s'affaler sur le toit de sa voiture. Il rapprocha sa main droite de son visage avant de se tourner vers Derek, affichant un sourire pincé :

« Tu es en panne, toi aussi ? murmura-t-il. »

Les muscles du loup-garou se détendirent au contact de l'humour si caractéristique au jeune homme. Dans un geste de résignation, la tête de l'adolescent s'écroula, le visage face au toit. Pourquoi était-ce toujours sur lui que cela tombait ?

L'Alpha se dirigea vers le moteur du véhicule en panne, effleurant Stiles au passage avec la main. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, marmonnant quelque chose comme « caisse pourrie ». Après quelques minutes à fouiller sous le capot, aidé par les phares de sa propre voiture et ses capacités de lycanthrope à mieux discerner les choses dans le noir, Derek n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître sa totale incompétence face à la mécanique. Il entreprit de composer le numéro d'une dépanneuse, mais l'adolescent grommela, la tête cachée dans ses bras croisés sur le toit :

« Déjà fait. J'attends depuis deux heures. Ou quatre heures. Ou peut-être même dix jours tant qu'à faire. »

L'Alpha se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de taper un autre numéro : celui du Shérif de la ville. L'austérité de la voix de la messagerie le fit raccrocher.

« Scott n'est pas avec toi ? lança-t-il calmement en prenant appui sur la portière de la jeep, juste à côté de son propriétaire.

— À moins qu'il ait découvert un procédé douteux et totalement incroyable d'invisibilité, non, il n'est pas là, répondit Stiles, blasé. Je vais te la faire courte : personne ne peut venir me sortir de ce pétrin : Lydia est consignée chez elle parce qu'elle a trop dépensé en essence pour sa voiture, un truc du genre. Allison est avec Scott. Scott est avec Allison. Et de toute façon, sa mère a pris la voiture pour aller travailler. Mon père est sur une affaire assez compliquée au nord de la ville. Aucun de ses collègues ne peut venir me chercher, car ils sont sur place avec lui. J'ai même envoyé un message à Isaac. Il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir, un truc comme ça. »

Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de jeter un regard oblique à Derek Hale et de déclara d'un geste presque théâtral :

« Et je n'avais pas ton numéro. »

Derek cligna des yeux, perplexe. L'idée d'un Stiles souhaitant lui demander de l'aide, même pour une simple panne de voiture, ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. C'était même tout le contraire. Stiles semblait toujours avoir une certaine appréhension en la présence de l'Alpha, comme s'il le craignait toujours un peu, bien malgré lui. Le loup aurait sans doute poussé un grognement irrité avant de lâcher qu'il serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de revenir de son enquête sur la disparition de ses betas.

Néanmoins, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé promener comme l'avait fait Isaac. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose de curieux venant de lui. Il avait avoué à son chef de meute vouloir se rapprocher doucement du groupe de Scott. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ce dernier. Pour ce qui était de sa relation avec Stiles, c'était plutôt confus. L'hyperactif n'était pas un adolescent des plus simples à cerner. Il avait toujours l'air de vouloir se mêler de tout ce qui était étrange autour de lui tout en voulant en rester le plus éloigné possible. Ses angoisses avaient totalement envahi de toute part son esprit depuis l'affaire de Jackson. Derek n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités surnaturelles pour le deviner. Il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur l'adolescent. Tout était parfaitement clair.

« Je te ramène chez toi, fit l'Alpha sur un ton sans réplique. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la Camaro tandis que Stiles se dégagea de son propre véhicule :

« Je n'abandonne pas ma voiture. Je resterai ici jusqu'au lever de soleil s'il le faut, mais je ne la laisse pas ici. »

La portière ouverte dans la main, Derek insista, presque autoritaire, appuyant sur chaque syllabe :

« Je te ramène chez toi, Stiles. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avant de poser un dernier regard sur sa jeep. Il mâchonna un juron en direction de l'Alpha qui se pressa de ne pas y faire attention. Il monta dans la voiture côté passager et fit claquer la portière d'un geste brusque. L'Alpha lui jeta un regard sévère comme il le savait le faire. Il ne détourna les yeux que quand l'adolescent attacha maladroitement sa ceinture de sécurité en grommelant. Un silence pensant s'installa tandis que la voiture se mit à rouler doucement vers la lisière de la forêt.

Stiles mâchouillait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce droit, les yeux braqués sur le paysage tandis que le loup-garou manœuvrait avec précaution sur des routes en mauvais états et très peu éclairées. Ce dernier lui jetait des regards furtifs, cherchant ses mots pour briser le silence sans pour autant donner énerver l'humain qui n'avait sans doute aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Il aurait pu rester et attendre la dépanneuse avec lui. Cependant, un samedi soir, il n'était pas certain que trouver quelqu'un de bienveillant afin de chercher une vieille voiture sur une route déserte contournant une forêt où de récents événements inquiétants d'attaque d'animaux sauvages — même si cela n'avait jamais été le cas — étaient quelque chose d'aisé par une nuit glaciale comme celle-ci. Dès que le Shérif sera rentré du travail, il s'occupera de la jeep de son fils. Pour l'heure, Derek Hale se chargeait de ramener l'adolescent sain et sauf chez lui. Ce n'aurait pas été prudent de sa part de le laisser tout seul. Après tout, n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver : une attaque d'un loup-garou par exemple, même si l'Alpha savait pertinemment bien que personne n'aurait osé approcher Stiles en le sachant près de lui.

À une dizaine de kilomètres de la maison des Stilinski, Derek brisa le silence en chuchotant :

« Je suis désolé que ta voiture t'ait lâché. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, le menton en appui sur la main, très occupé à contempler le paysage qui défilait.

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti un peu abandonné. »

Aucune réaction. Derek lui jeta un regard en biais avant de revenir à la route.

« Je suis désolé que tu…

— Laisse-moi tranquille, coupa Stiles, d'une voix fatiguée, sans se détourner de la fenêtre de son côté. »

Derek n'insista pas. Il secoua la tête de dépit tandis qu'il prit le chemin menant à la résidence des Stilinski. Arrivés à bon port, il coupa le contact avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier marmonna un « merci » avant de sortir de la voiture et de marcher d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. L'Alpha le suivit du regard, ne réfléchit pas et sortit de la voiture à son tour. Il rejoignit un Stiles affligé cherchant ses clefs.

« Stiles, je serais venu sans problème si tu m'avais appelé, assura le loup-garou. »

Comme toute réponse, l'adolescent haussa les épaules et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Derek lui attrapa le poignet au vol :

« Stiles, regarde-moi. »

L'hyperactif se dégagea plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il lui jeta un regard réprobateur avant de déclarer sèchement :

« Je ne sais pas comment on le dit en loup-garou, mais au cas où, je vais me répéter de manière cavalière : fiche-moi la paix. »

Derek le dévisagea un instant avant d'approcher sa main droite du visage de son vis-à-vis, juste pour lui effleurer la joue.

« Je serais venu, souffla l'Alpha d'une voix rauque. Stiles, je t'aurais pas laissé tomber. »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux d'un air irrité avant de faire « non » de la tête et de se tourner à nouveau vers la poignée de la porte. Derek posa la main sur son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Stiles se sentait plus comme trahi qu'abandonné. Il avait cette désagréable impression d'être mis de côté pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'emporter une bonne fois pour toutes, à crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne supportât plus d'être la roue de secours des autres dans un certain sens. Il avait toujours été là pour les soutenir, pour élaborer des plans, pour faire des recherches pour aider son meilleur ami. Et là, juste quand il avait besoin d'une toute petite attention : personne. Il n'arrivait même pas à leur en vouloir. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lydia si…, quoique dans un certain sens si. Ni celle de Scott s'il n'avait pas de voiture… quoi qu'Allison en eût une. Isaac pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Quant à son père, en imaginant même qu'il lui avait dit ne pas avoir envie de secourir son fils si impertinent, Stiles n'aurait même pas eu le courage de lui en vouloir. Il était simplement blasé de pratiquement tout : des loups-garou, des pleines lunes, des petites copines un peu envahissantes, d'une blonde vénitienne inaccessible, d'un labrador garou orphelin tête à claques… et d'un Alpha qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, la main brûlante sur sa joue.

« J'ai même pensé à appeler Greenberg. Et le Coach. Et le proviseur. Et Harris. Quoique, je n'ai pas son numéro à celui-là. Et puis comment j'aurais celui du Coach, souffla Stiles en détournant le regard, trouvant le petit sentier reliant la route à la porte d'entrée nettement plus intéressant à contempler. »

La main de Derek quitta lentement la peau quelque peu glacée de l'adolescent avant de saisir doucement son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le regard de Stiles ne changea pas de direction, fixant le sol comme s'il allait en sortir quelque chose d'incroyable. Les doigts du lycanthrope lui effleurèrent le cou avant de le libérer. Stiles afficha un sourire timide avant de s'en retourner à cette fichue porte d'entrée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'approcher : Derek s'empara délicatement de sa taille avant de l'attirer à lui. La soudaineté du geste ainsi que son caractère totalement invraisemblable firent tressaillir l'adolescent. Interloqué, il cligna des yeux avant de se crisper légèrement tandis que l'Alpha le serra un peu plus contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant de bredouiller sans émettre le moindre sarcasme :

« Derek ?… Je suis certes en rogne, mais pas… déprimé. »

Le principal intéressé posa le menton sur l'épaule droite de l'adolescent, lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Rien. J'en avais envie, fit simplement l'Alpha. »

Il se dégagea lentement de l'hyperactif qui plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Le loup lui sourit, légèrement embarrassé. Stiles le scruta, la tête légèrement mise sur le côté. Peut-être était-ce le faible éclairage public ou simplement la fatigue qui donnait l'impression à l'hyperactif que Derek Hale, le loup-garou grognon, était en train de rougir. C'était très léger. Comme furtif. Étrangement, la mauvaise humeur couplée avec sa légère tristesse s'envola presque aussitôt. Derek remarqua le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je ne savais pas que les loups-garou rougissaient, avoua Stiles d'une voix calme. »

L'Alpha réprima un sourire enjoué avant de réplique gentiment :

« Tu te fais des idées, Stiles Stilinski. »

Sur ce, il se pencha vers son visage et lui déposa un baiser juste à côté du nez. Il sentit l'adolescent se raidir à son contact. Le souffle chaud contre son visage et cette proximité presque insolente pour un humain vis-à-vis d'un loup-garou suffirent à ce dernier pour rompre le dernier rempart entre eux. Stiles trembla légèrement tandis que l'Alpha lui déposa une main chaude sur sa joue. Leur baiser quelque peu maladroit dura juste quelques secondes durant lesquelles Stiles ne fit aucune geste vers le loup, ni pour se coller à lui, ni pour lui rendre le baiser ou simplement pour lui effleurer le bras. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait. Même si cela avait été Derek Hale. Un homme. Un loup-garou.

Derek l'étreignit sur sa poitrine avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de frotter tendrement sa joue contre la sienne. L'odeur si agréable de l'adolescent lui chatouilla les narines et il oublia presque le chuchotement impertinent de son esprit qui essayait de lui faire remarquer que l'humain était totalement crispé contre lui.

Stiles cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation. Il avait juste conscience d'une envie de partir, de claquer la porte derrière lui et de se mettre sous la couette.

Être dans les bras de Derek était agréable. Sentir son souffle contre son cou était agréable. Échanger un baiser même très maladroit était agréable.

Cependant, il avait l'impression de réagir totalement à l'opposé qu'il le devrait. Peut-être était-ce le goût amer de la soirée passée avec cette panne de voiture qui l'empêchait d'apprécier la présence de Derek contre lui.

Non. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face.

Il n'avait jamais eu envie que Derek Hale l'embrasse ni le prenne dans ses bras.

C'était simplement cela.

Une semaine après ce baiser maladroit, Derek était toujours affectueux, démonstratif et amoureux de Stiles Stilinski.

Une semaine après ce baiser maladroit, Stiles était toujours renfermé, crispé et absolument pas amoureux de Derek Hale.

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapitre 5

(Note de l'auteur pour le chapitre précédent : au vu des retours, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez clair sur le fait que le chapitre 4 était effectivement un flash-back sur le premier baiser entre Stiles et Derek).

Chapitre 5

La jambe droite pendue dans le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Stiles Stilinski était allongé dans le grand lit de Derek Hale comme s'il était tombé du toit d'un immeuble. Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, le loup-garou fixait le plafond tandis que l'humain, dont le revers de la main gauche était posé sur l'épaule dénudée du lycanthrope, ronflait allègrement depuis plus d'une heure.

La soirée avait été plus calme que l'Alpha l'avait espérée. Le film de science-fiction ne l'avait pas intéressé du tout tandis que l'adolescent avait fait quelques remarques et commentaires sur les jeux des acteurs et les effets spéciaux. Tout avait été comparé aux films de la Guerre des Étoiles, même ce qui, a priori, n'était pas du tout comparable. Comment avait-il pu comparer un chat extra-terrestre à un androïde ? Mais c'était Stiles et il suffisait à lui-même.

Après le film, Derek s'était éclipsé pour prendre une douche tandis que Stiles, vautré dans le canapé, s'était contenté d'envoyer des messages à Scott lui demandant comment se passait sa soirée avec Allison. Le jeune loup-garou ne lui avait pas répondu tout de suite. Et le seul message qu'il eût reçu avait été un mot d'excuse de son meilleur ami comme quoi il avait presque plus de batterie et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter son téléphone. Balivernes avait pensé Stiles. Il avait été simplement trop occupé à faire des choses à la chasseresse bien tranquillement sous la couette.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Derek avait proposé à son petit-ami de rester pour la nuit. Après tout, il était plus de minuit et le Shérif était persuadé que sa progéniture faisait les quatre cents coups avec son meilleur ami. Et la mère de ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose de sa propre progéniture. Stiles avait répondu en bâillant qu'il n'était pas sûr. Après tout, il prenait généralement toute la place dans son propre lit et il avait peur de pousser le loup-garou et de le faire tomber. Derek avait émis un rire sincère avant de le rassurer en insistant sur le fait que son lit était assez large pour eux deux et que Stiles ne risquait pas d'avoir suffisamment de force pour le pousser hors de celui-ci. Une fois dans le lit, ils s'en étaient tenus à se lover l'un contre l'autre et à faire, ce que l'esprit de Stiles avait décidé de nommer ainsi : des niaiseries.

Être dans les bras de Derek Hale ça n'avait jamais été désagréable, bien au contraire. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Stiles avait juste besoin d'espace et de liberté ; ce qui était totalement aux antipodes de ce que montrait l'Alpha. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin du contact permanent de l'adolescent contre lui. Il était toujours là à vouloir le prendre contre son torse, à lui toucher doucement le bras ou lui effleurer la main quand ils se croisaient.

Stiles savait pertinemment bien que cela parût normal pour un couple d'être toujours là à se « tripatouiller » pour un oui ou un non. Il le voyait bien avec Scott et Allison. Ils partaient se cacher dans une classe vide ou dans les vestiaires ou même parfois dans les toilettes pour s'échanger rapidement un baiser entre deux cours. Pour l'heure, peut-être que l'adolescent n'était pas du genre « physique ». Du moins, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu être aussi démonstratif que Derek vis-à-vis de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce fût un Alpha ou une créature surnaturelle quelconque. Ou même que ce fut simplement un homme. Ni le fait que, peut-être, dans un élan de passion Derek puisse le mordre « sans faire exprès » et le transformer en loup-garou ou en quelque chose d'autre. Stiles avait été clair à ce sujet : il aimait son humanité et il n'avait aucune envie d'être un loup. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin d'être des créatures surnaturelles pour être dangereux ou pour être forts. C'était sa devise… depuis le départ de Jackson pour Londres. Il essayait de s'en convaincre jour après jour. Il n'avait pas besoin de la morsure : ni pour se défendre ni pour être quelqu'un.

Pour l'heure, Stiles était simplement un Stiles dormant comme un loir dans la couche d'un Alpha légèrement absent. Pour ce qui était des démonstrations affectives ou les niaiseries, cela pouvait attendre.

De son côté, Derek Hale était perdu dans ses pensées, jetant un regard furtif de temps à autre à Stiles quand ce dernier grognait dans son sommeil. Découvrir que quelqu'un mentait en écoutant les battements de son cœur était certes bien pratique, mais terriblement cruel quand il s'agissait de personne dans son propre entourage. Et surtout, quand il s'agissait de l'être aimé. Le loup-garou ne voulait même pas y penser. Il aurait pu poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis quelques heures, connaître une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui ne tournait pas vraiment rond dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Cependant, il restait persuadé que ce dernier ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même et le harceler de questions n'irait pas en sa faveur. Pour l'heure, il enfouissait au plus profond de lui les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient, au sujet du comportement de Stiles. Son subconscient ne perdait pas de temps pour lui souffler que le problème était juste sous son museau et qu'il ne voulait simplement pas le voir.

Il ne le voulait pas. Et il n'en avait pas envie. C'était tout. Pour l'instant, la situation lui convenait même s'il espérait que Stiles était un peu plus entreprenant. Cela viendra avec le temps. Le loup-garou pouvait supporter la frustration.

Et il reconnaissait que cette simple pensée d'être avec lui, Stiles Stilinski, le fils du Shérif, meilleur ami d'un loup-garou Beta de son oncle psychopathe sur les bords, était quelque peu effarante. Cependant, il ne le regrettait absolument pas.

L'Alpha s'empara de la main étrangement audacieuse posée sur son épaule avant de glisser ses doigts entre ceux de l'humain. Stiles grogna dans son sommeil avant de se tourner sur le côté, face à Derek, toujours profondément endormi. Le loup ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de lui embrasser sur le front et de se coller un peu plus contre lui. La tête de l'adolescent se retrouva calée contre le torse du lycanthrope tandis que sa taille se retrouvé enlacée par le bras du loup.

Derek était aux anges. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Stiles continuait à dormir à poings fermés contre lui et c'était bien.

L'Alpha était presque parvenu à s'endormir quand un bruit venant de l'étage du dessous se fit entendre. Il distingua l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée — ou plutôt de la porte coulissante — puis des pas feutrés et timides et le silence. Le loup laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. Il reconnaîtrait ces pas entre mille : Isaac.

Derek s'extirpa de sa couche, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles qui ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé du tout dans son sommeil. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon avant de trouver Isaac assis dans le canapé de la « grande salle vide ». Portant un gros manteau d'hiver et une écharpe bien autour de son cou, le jeune loup-garou arborait une mine fatiguée. Il se tourna immédiatement vers son Alpha, lui esquissant un sourire presque timide voir désolé.

Ce n'était pas rare que le jeune beta vînt au loft en plein milieu de la nuit. Derek n'avait jamais rien eu à redire vu que Isaac se contentait généralement de squatter le canapé et de dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil pour presque s'enfuir juste avant le réveil de son chef de meute. Depuis la mort de son père, Isaac errait d'un endroit à l'autre. Quand il n'était pas en cours durant la journée, le jeune loup disparaissait complètement pour revenir que tard en soirée au loft. Derek n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement durant ces périodes. Même s'il était son Alpha, il lui semblait normal que tout cela ne lui regardait en rien. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme cela.

Il aurait voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés pour discuter sereinement de deux ou trois petites choses au sujet de son comportement vis-à-vis de Stiles même s'il avait promis à ce dernier de ne pas s'en mêler directement — afin de ne pas compromettre « sa vengeance », il va s'en dire. Cependant, le risque que son cher et tendre se réveille en sursaut et entende leur conversation n'était pas négligeable. Il ne voulait en aucun cas devoir expliquer à Isaac ce que faisait Stiles chez lui — même si cela ne le regardait en rien, mais les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte du jeune loup devant ce spectacle pouvaient tout aussi bien être amusants. Il ne voulait pas devoir gérer son cher et tendre sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence du beta alors qu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Sans oublier qu'il risquait de mal prendre l'intervention de l'Alpha à son sujet. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître et sans aucune raison apparente, Stiles avait changé d'avis sur une quelconque négociation entre son petit-ami et Isaac.

Derek n'avait rien contre la vengeance de Stiles. Après tout, de ce qu'ils en avaient discuté, ce n'était pas encore bien méchant — même s'il fallait le reconnaître, l'adolescent n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. La seule chose que craignait le loup-garou était les représailles. Se moquer de quelqu'un, l'humilier était une chose. Mais si ce dernier décidait de riposter, les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant. Ce fut pourquoi une discussion discrète avec le beta s'imposait. Pas lui demander directement pourquoi il s'amusait avec les nerfs de l'humain, seulement lui poser des questions plus subtilement pour comprendre ce petit manège.

Et surtout, lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de trop près de Stiles ou de lui mettre son odeur sur la peau.

À l'étage, Stiles grommela dans son sommeil avant de se mettre sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la porte de la chambre. Le rêve qu'il était en train de faire l'amenait dans les méandres de l'absurdité et d'une imagination décousue qui caractérisaient son esprit.

Il était assis à son habituelle table dans la classe légèrement sinistre de son cours de Chimie. À côté de lui, Scott était absorbé par son manuel tandis que le professeur Harris notait des équations d'oxydation au tableau dans un silence absolu. Stiles jeta un œil à son propre manuel, posé juste devant lui. Son index appuya doucement sur la couverture rigide qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, semblait avoir pris l'eau. Il abattit son poing droit sur le livre, faisant projeter du liquide autour de lui. Scott reçut quelques gouttes sur le visage, mais continua à fixer son propre manuel. Personne dans la classe ne leva les yeux vers Stiles qui s'était mis à tordre son livre dans tous les sens pour l'essorer. Le professeur Harris garda le dos tourné ; sa longue craie inscrivant des lettres sans aucun bruit.

Après avoir jeté son manuel de Chimie par terre, Stiles entreprit de le piétiner pour sortir le liquide, sous la totale indifférence de l'assistance. Après quelques coups de pied, il ramassa le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page. Sous ses doigts frêles, la page ne lui parut toutefois pas mouillée. Néanmoins, ce qui ressembla fortement à de l'eau continuait inexorablement à couler des pages.

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant d'entreprendre de feuilleter son manuel, la tête posée sur sa main gauche. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à afficher des lignes et des lignes de leçons de Chimie et de toute manière, Stiles n'était pas en état de les comprendre.

Juste avant de se réveiller, l'adolescent remarqua quelque chose dans la marge gauche de chaque page. Alors que l'écriture aurait dû baver par l'omniprésence étrange de l'eau, le nom de « Derek Hale » était inscrit en encre rouge et bien lisible.

Stiles battit des paupières, bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire avant de se tourner sur le côté presque par réflexe. Assis au bord du lit, près de lui, Derek lui tourna le dos. L'adolescent se mit en appui sur le coude en murmurant d'une voix encore très prise par le sommeil et se frottant l'œil gauche du bout des doigts :

« Tu es déjà levé ? Bon sang, il est quelle heure… »

L'hyperactif ensevelit son visage sous les couvertures tandis que l'Alpha se tourna vers lui et lui répondit doucement :

« Tôt. Ou très tard. Cela dépend de comment tu le ressens.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, grogna l'intéressé. »

Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire amusé et retira doucement la couverture. Stiles avait le visage tiré, comme s'il lui manquait des heures et des heures de sommeil. Toutefois, sa mine à mi-chemin entre le dépit et l'espièglerie avait le mérite d'être adorable. Du moins, pour Derek Hale. L'adolescent envoya sa main en exploration sur la table basse afin d'y trouver son téléphone pour consulter l'heure. Malheureusement, ses doigts encore à moitié endormis firent tomber l'appareil qui s'écrasa sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd, suivi d'un juron de son propriétaire.

« Il est cinq heures du matin, fit savoir Derek en ramassant le téléphone.

— Cinq heures ?! s'écria Stiles exténué avant de se cacher derechef. J'ai sommeil… et puis j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Quoique… j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un rêve logique et pas bizarre. Mais là, c'était vraiment… bizarre. »

Derek découvrit à nouveau son vis-à-vis qui lui lança un regard rempli de reproches avant de croiser les bras dans un air de défi. Le loup déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sèches de l'adolescent avant de se placer au-dessus de lui de manière à l'empêcher de se cacher à nouveau sous les draps. Stiles claqua la langue d'agacement. Il avait juste envie de dormir, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre.

« Je dois te parler, murmura Derek.

— Cela ne peut pas attendre une heure plus décente ? Genre… à midi quand j'aurai mangé, je me serai douché, et peut-être, que je serai plus apte à avoir envie d'écouter un gros méchant loup-garou ? répliqua Stiles, en le fixant.

— Si tu as la force de lancer des sarcasmes alors tu peux m'écouter. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras derrière la nuque. Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Stiles fit un mouvement d'évitement en tournant la tête sur le côté. Perplexe, l'Alpha fronça les sourcils tandis que son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules :

« Tu as dit que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Donc, je t'écoute. Et après, je continuerai ma nuit. Ou ma matinée. Appelle ça comme tu veux, lança calmement l'adolescent. »

Derek le jaugea quelques instants avant de se mettre en appui sur les coudes, toujours placé au-dessus de lui.

« Isaac va habiter chez Scott quelque temps, lâcha Derek. »

Comme toute réponse, son compagnon cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Comment ça "va habiter chez Scott" ? Il a pas un chez lui, Isaac ? Ou de la famille ? Et pourquoi obligatoirement chez Scott ? Il ne peut pas aller squatter ailleurs ? Genre, je ne sais pas moi… dans sa propre famille ? Ou chez d'autres loups-garou ? pesta Stiles en s'agitant d'énervement dans tous les sens. Non, monsieur doit absolument aller chez Scott, bien sûr ! Et comment tu es au courant ? Et pourquoi moi je suis au courant seulement que maintenant ? Pourquoi Scott m'en a pas parlé hier ? Et.. »

Derek mit doucement la main sur la bouche de Stiles pour l'empêcher de partir totalement en vrille :

« Il n'a plus personne. C'est la mère de Scott qui lui a proposé. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. »

D'un geste un peu brusque, l'adolescent attrapa le poignet de la main qui l'empêchait d'exprimer son irritation et la retira d'un coup sec :

« Pas une si mauvaise chose ? Ce type va habiter chez mon meilleur ami ! Chez. Mon. Meilleur. Ami. Tu comprends ? Et je fais comment moi maintenant ? Si j'ai envie d'aller chez Scott et que je tombe sur… sur Isaac ?

— Tu ne feras rien, car il n'y a rien à faire, grogna Derek sur un ton sans réplique. Isaac a le droit d'être ami avec Scott, pas vrai ? »

L'adolescent se mit en appui sur les coudes ce qui fit asseoir Derek près de lui.

« Je fais comment, moi, monsieur le grand méchant loup Alpha dont la meute fait tout et n'importe quoi pour me rendre cinglé, pour ma vengeance si Scott est dans les parages, hein ? »

Derek ferma les yeux avant de se passer la main sur le visage d'un air fatigué et de déclarer :

« Tu es encore sur ça ? Sérieusement, Stiles, je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber. Regarde : s'ils arrivent à bien s'entendre, peut-être que Scott fera comprendre à Isaac de ne plus te faire des misères non ? »

Le principal intéressé se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de placer les bras au-dessus de sa tête, de fixer le plafond et de souffler de dépit :

« Je vais finir par croire que tu ne me connais pas vraiment, en fait. »

Derek voulut répliquer, mais Stiles s'extirpa de son étreinte, se déplaça jusqu'au côté opposé du lit avant de se lever. Il se pencha pour attraper ses chaussures et les enfila une après l'autre en sautant à cloche-pied, tournant le dos au loup. Ce dernier se leva à son tour, le rejoignit avant que l'adolescent eut le temps de quitter la pièce sans même le regarder.

« Stiles..., tenta doucement Derek en lui saisissant le poignet. Je te demande vraiment de réfléchir à cette histoire de vengeance. »

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas et ne chercha pas à se libérer. Après un moment de silence pesant qui parut une éternité au loup, Stiles se tourna vers lui, les épaules basses, la mine sombre :

« J'ai dit que je me vengerai d'Isaac. Je le ferai. Même si toi, mon petit-ami, tu n'approuves pas, déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation, non ? Et même si j'en avais besoin, je m'en ficherais totalement. Tu penses sans doute que j'exagère avec tout ça. Que j'ai très certainement des raisons totalement idiotes à mener ce type d'action contre ce pauvre Isaac qui n'a plus personne en ce bas monde mis à part mon meilleur ami dont la mère lui offre gentiment le gîte, c'est cela ?

— Stiles…, commença doucement Derek en serrant un peu plus le poignet.

— Tu penses ce que tu veux ! Et même Scott pense ce qu'il veut de tout cela. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il trouverait mon idée de vengeance totalement dingue et totalement méritée.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Et moi, si. »

Derek soupira avant de retourner doucement l'adolescent vers lui et de lui prendre l'autre poignet entre les doigts.

« Stiles, murmura Derek en le dévisageant. Isaac et Scott sortent ensemble.

— DE QUOI ? cria Stiles en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule. C'est une blague ?! Et…. ET ALLISON ? Comment… mais… mais… mais… c'est une blague ? C'est ça ! MAIS POURQUOI ? COMMENT ? »

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de l'attirer contre lui et d'embrasser doucement son front :

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Reconsidère cette histoire de vengeance ou cela risque de prendre des proportions alarmantes pour tout le monde. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu.

— Alors là, certainement pas, bafouilla Stiles qui n'en revenait toujours pas. J'ai une autre bonne raison de me venger de Isaac. Et Scott va m'entendre. Pour sûr, il va m'entendre… »

Derek Hale resserra un peu plus son étreinte avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait envie de se pincer très fort. Il était peut-être en train de rêver. C'était cela. Il était toujours en train de dormir bien sagement dans son lit. Ou dans le grand lit de Derek.

Non, c'était totalement impossible.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le bruit assourdissant des voitures s'agglutinant en file indienne devant l'école était suffisant pour rendre acariâtre Stiles pour le reste de la journée. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour être agréable en ce « grand jour ». Sa voiture étant toujours au garage — des problèmes de pièces commandées qui mettaient du temps à arriver — il devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'amener en cours. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien prendre le bus scolaire, mais il aurait pris cela pour de la « trahison » envers sa pauvre jeep. Son père l'avait conduit au début de la semaine dernière ensuite Lydia une journée et enfin Allison qui avait pris Scott en même temps. Il détestait être piéton ; encore plus quand il avait cours.

Sur le siège conducteur, pianotant impatiemment le volant, Derek Hale ne quittait pas des yeux la voiture grise en arrêt à moins d'un mètre de sa propre voiture. Stiles, accoudé à la portière, observait les élèves, arrivant de toute part, qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Il n'était absolument pas pressé de les rejoindre. Il n'était de toute façon pas en retard. Il souhaitait juste apercevoir dans la foule son meilleur ami pour accourir à ses côtés. Pour l'instant, il était bien tranquille assis dans la Camaro noire et surtout au chaud, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Et Derek était avec lui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Stiles avait prévu de demander à Lydia de l'accompagner à l'école, mais le loup avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le lui proposer, justifiant le tout en affirmant qu'ils pourront passer quelque temps ensemble avant de lâcher l'hyperactif en lui rappelant à juste titre qu'il pouvait encore changer d'avis au sujet de son action vis-à-vis d'Isaac. La veille, Derek lui avait raconté deux étranges histoires : la première certifiant que le beta habitera avec son meilleur ami quelque temps. Stiles avait réagi exactement comme l'Alpha l'avait prévu. Il était parti dans des élucubrations de plus en plus tournées sur l'éventualité que s'il devait se rendre chez Scott, il ne supporterait pas de voir Isaac dans les parages. Derek lui avait répliqué calmement à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec le jeune loup-garou que cela privait son meilleur ami de l'avoir chez lui. C'était même quelque chose d'un peu égoïste. Stiles n'avait rien rétorqué, cependant, ses yeux à demi-clos et le visage légèrement tendu avaient amplement suffi comme message. Toute fois, il devait bien l'admettre : aller voir Scott ne devait pas se transformer en « comment éviter Isaac ». Et de toute façon, tout sera réglé après cette journée. Stiles en était certain. Sa vengeance frappera là où cela faisait mal. Cela ne sera pas aussi grandiose que dans son esprit. Cela, il en était certain.

Tout comme il était certain que Scott lui avait caché quelque chose d'important : la deuxième histoire étrange de Derek. En couple avec Isaac, vraiment ? Il avait beau chercher des indices dans le comportement de son meilleur ami durant les derniers jours, il n'y voyait que ce cher loup-garou gambader amoureusement près d'Allison Argent comme à l'ordinaire. De plus, l'humain avait mainte fois entendu le capitaine de l'équipe certifier que son truc était les filles. La seule explication possible était que Isaac, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait réussi à attirer Scott dans ses bras pour _lui_ faire du mal indirectement.

Non. C'était totalement absurde et invraisemblable. Stiles avait été persuadé que le loup-garou orphelin n'était pas assez malin pour pondre ce genre de plan machiavélique afin de pousser la plaisanterie un peu trop loin. Si Scott n'avait pas été en couple en ce moment avec Allison, peut-être que cette idée aurait été recevable. Pour l'heure, l'hyperactif ne croyait pas à cette méchanceté — requise pour établir une telle mascarade — dans les yeux de Isaac Lahey. Ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier énormément la jeune Argent comme amie. Donc, pourquoi lui voler Scott de cette manière ?

Stiles étirait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'avait pas osé envoyer des messages à Scott sur le sujet. Il n'avait même pas tenté de l'appeler ou même de le voir après être parti de chez Derek dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il avait envie que son ami lui dise face à face ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le loup-garou. Après tout, peut-être avait-il juste peur de lui avouer qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'important chez Isaac et que, connaissant la mauvaise relation entre eux, il avait décidé d'attendre que les choses s'apaisassent pour tout lui raconter. C'était sûrement cela.

Scott ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme cela bien longtemps. Stiles ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il faisait exactement la même chose avec son propre couple. Une semaine avec Derek Hale et il n'avait encore rien avoué à son ami de toujours. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait cela étrange. Comme n'importe quel adolescent, avoir un petit ami ou une petite amie devait être quelque chose presque à exposer aux autres. Quelque chose qu'on pouvait se vanter d'avoir dans une certaine mesure. Seulement voilà, tout le monde ne sortait pas avec un homme un peu plus âgé et qui — pour une raison ou pour une autre — avait été suspecté, à tort, de meurtres particulièrement sanglants. Et s'il ajoutait à cela les paramètres de ses ressentis personnels par rapport à leur affection mutuelle, cela rendrait la chose totalement inconcevable. Que Stiles Stilinski, l'adolescent aux bonnes notes dont le cœur était dans tous ses états depuis des années dès qu'il voyait passer près de lui Lydia Marin — chose de notoriété publique, fût soudainement épris d'un adulte totalement à l'opposé… lui-même avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas seulement s'y faire.

Il ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Derek avait fait le premier pas vers lui, de manière maladroite peut-être. Cependant, Stiles avait trouvé son comportement tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il reflétait à longueur de journée que, au-dessus de la tête de l'Alpha à cet instant, il était noté _mignon loup-garou maladroit._ Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ce baiser. Comment aurait-il pu les connaître de toute manière ? C'était son premier petit-ami. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Et il n'avait aucune envie de demander de l'aide à Scott ou même à Danny pour déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Il était néanmoins certain d'une chose. Alors que Derek Hale montait tous les signes d'une affection véritable pour lui, l'adolescent était froid et distant. Son instinct de survie était peut-être plus fort que son cœur. S'il ne se convainquait pas très vite que Derek ne pouvait pas le mordre, il ne pourrait jamais ressentir cette même passion pour le loup.

Il ne se faisait toutefois pas d'illusion. Il appréhendait de plus en plus les réactions du loup-garou. Les yeux rouges autoritaires étaient tout sauf séduisants. La réaction excessive sur l'odeur d'Isaac aurait été « adorable » s'il n'avait pas décidé de le jeter sous la douche de manière violente et possessive. Ce besoin constant de l'avoir auprès de lui l'étouffait. Stiles aimait sa liberté. Ou n'avait-il pas encore eu le temps d'apprendre à la partager avec quelqu'un.

Une question le hantait dans ce tourment : si tout indiquait qu'il n'éprouvait rien — ou pas encore — pour le loup, pourquoi était-il avec lui ? Pire : Derek Hale pouvait-il découvrir cette vérité juste avec ses sens de loup-garou comme les battements de son cœur ou l'odeur ou cette histoire de phéromones ?

Stiles ne voulait pas y penser. S'ils devaient mettre les choses au clair, ils le feront bien assez tôt en dépit de l'idée simple et précise de l'adolescent sur les problèmes : les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-mêmes.

L'adolescent se massa la tempe droite pour essayer de calmer le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait depuis quelques minutes. Il jeta un regard en biais à Derek qui le lui rendit avant de lui effleurer gentiment le bras. Ses doigts se faufilèrent vers le poignet gauche de Stiles caché entre ses jambes — il avait toujours un peu froid aux mains — avant de s'emparer de ses homologues et de les entrelacer. L'hyperactif contempla d'un air proche de la tristesse leur main respective collée l'une à l'autre. Il poussa un soupir qui en dit long avant de se tourner derechef vers l'entrée de l'école, les doigts de l'Alpha lui caressant le bout des siens.

« Je hais cette école, confessa Stiles d'une voix terne. Son accès est désastreux. Elle est loin de tout dans un rayon de deux ou trois kilomètres. Il faut se battre pour avoir une place de parking. Les couloirs sont longs, froids, affreux et sentent la transpiration à longueur de journée. Les cadenas des cassiers ne s'ouvrent pas tout le temps du premier coup et il faut quelques fois forcer. La disposition des classes du premier au second étage donnerait la migraine à n'importe qui. Le niveau scolaire des élèves est entre très mauvais ou très moyen. S'il n'y avait pas le championnat de Crosse, on serait définitivement recalé en "école totalement inutile".

— C'est une école pour adolescents. Dans tout ce qui a de plus basique, répliqua Derek sans quitter la route des yeux.

— Une école avec des loups-garou. C'est sûr, c'est très "basique", non ? »

L'Alpha ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il consulta sa montre au poignet puis jeta un regard au rétroviseur :

« Tu devrais descendre de la voiture et y aller. Avec tout ce monde, je ne pourrai pas aller plus près pour te déposer. »

Le principal intéressé acquiesça doucement et s'apprêta à retirer sa ceinture de sécurité et de saisir la poignée de la portière. Derek se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir aux éventuels voyeurs ou autres curieux autour d'eux, Stiles ne fit aucun mouvement de recul ou de protestation devant cette soudaine démonstration affective. Lui saisissant doucement l'avant-bras, il se libéra timidement des doigts qui lui emprisonnaient les siens. Derek lui happa délicatement le visage avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Stiles n'avait aucune envie de sortir de l'habitacle. La langue du loup lui caressait la sienne tandis que ses propres jambes lui donnaient l'impression de ne plus être capable de rien : ni de fuir ni de le porter. Ce baiser n'avait rien en commun avec ceux échangés dans la salle de bain. Il était passionné et chaste à la fois. Le loup ne tentait pas de le dominer comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée. C'était comme s'il s'était mis une limite à ne pas franchir. Sans briser leur étreinte, Stiles défit sa ceinture de sécurité, enlaça le cou de Derek tandis que la main de ce dernier descendit le long de son dos jusqu'au bas des reins. Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre ; l'adolescent se colla un peu plus contre le torse du loup.

Derek rompit leur contact avec douceur ; le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis sur son visage tandis qu'il lui lança un regard timide et perplexe.

« File en cours, murmura-t-il en lui effleurant le nez avec le sien. Je viendrai te chercher à la sortie. »

Il fit mine de s'écarter, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en lui serrant un peu plus le cou. L'Alpha rit du bout des lèvres bien malgré lui. Il secoua la tête avant de retirer avec une extrême douceur les bras de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, perplexe, continua à le fixer tandis que les fourmis écolières affluaient de plus en plus autour d'eux, se dirigeant inéluctablement vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Stiles d'une voix mal assurée. »

Derek jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la voiture stationnée juste devant eux avant de se repositionner derrière le volant et d'ajuster sa ceinture de sécurité. Stiles, les yeux plissés, l'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un mouvement approbateur et d'ouvrir la portière. Avant qu'il fût complètement sorti du véhicule, il entendit le loup lui glisser un « prends garde, Stiles ». L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'école non sans prendre conscience que ses camarades de classe auraient pu les voir en train de s'embrasser langoureusement quelques minutes auparavant, sans parler des éventuelles rumeurs à son sujet qui pourraient en découdre.

Et il s'en moquait bien.

Derek Hale suivit du regard son petit-ami se faufiler entre les autres voitures avant de disparaître dans un groupe d'étudiants. Quand son ouïe perçut un « Salut, Lydia ! » plutôt enjoué de la part de Stiles, il soupira avant de manœuvrer pour sortir de la masse de véhicules. Il lui avait menti la veille, certes pour son bien et l'adolescent le découvrira bien assez tôt. Du moins, le loup espérait de tout cœur que Stiles ne se rendrait compte de rien avant la fin de la journée.

C'était pour _son_ bien. Si l'Alpha ne pouvait pas l'arrêter comme il le souhaitait en ce qui concerne son obsession pour cette vengeance immature vis-à-vis de Isaac, au moins, ce petit mensonge pourrait l'amener à reconsidérer la situation. En tablant bien entendu sur l'éventualité que Stiles ne sautera pas à la gorge de Scott dès qu'il le croisera dans les couloirs. Leur discussion avait toutes les chances de se transformer en règlement de compte en tout genre. Si cela devait arriver comme il le craignait, Stiles serait obligé d'expliquer pour eux d'eux ; ce qui n'était pas négligeable aux yeux de l'Alpha. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi l'adolescent le cachait à son meilleur ami depuis le début.

Ou était-ce juste à cause des pouvoirs des loups-garou ? S'il avouait à Scott qu'il sortait avec l'Alpha, peut-être que le jeune Beta sentirait la même chose que Derek avait senti la veille et qu'il l'avait à la fois alerté et peiné.

Non. Stiles était juste un adolescent un peu perdu qui avait besoin de temps pour tout cela, pour se trouver. Derek prendra sur lui, serra un peu plus les crocs et ne fera pas attention au fait que ses sens lui criaient minute après minute que Stiles Stilinski ne semblait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Une chose était néanmoins certaine : la vengeance de Stiles, réussi ou non, s'arrêtera à la fin de la journée. Il aura eu ce qu'il voulait et passera à autre chose. Comme n'importe quel gosse de son âge.

Derek était conscient qu'être avec le fils hyperactif du Shérif n'était pas une mince affaire et ne le sera jamais. Il savait au plus profond de lui que cela ne serait pas de tout repos et que gérer l'impulsivité de l'adolescent serait fatigant. Aujourd'hui, c'est une vengeance sur son Beta, car ce dernier s'était moqué de lui à plusieurs reprises. Demain, peut-être lui demandera-t-il de l'aider à cacher un cadavre sous un escalier sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas eu ses messages au petit-déjeuner comme il lui avait expressément demandé ? Non, bien sûr que non cela n'arrivera pas jusque là.

Derek se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts d'un air fatigué. Après les cours, il avait prévu d'amener Stiles au garage pour récupérer sa jeep. Le loup avait pris en charge les réparations et avait même demandé aux mécaniciens de faire un contrôle complet du véhicule et de changer les pièces qui étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Il avait fait fi de l'expression à la fois sceptique et étonnée sur le visage de Stiles. Il avait dû lui assurer quatre ou cinq fois qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de le rembourser — après tout, la facture avait toutes les chances de crever le plafond — et qu'il avait juste envie de le faire. L'adolescent lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule avant de le remercier d'une voix étouffée. Derek s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire avant de lui prendre la main. L'Alpha se souvenait parfaitement des doigts de Stiles se faufilant entre les siens et ainsi que leur douce chaleur tandis que le mécanicien était occupé à proférer des injures sur l'état déplorable de la voiture.

C'était un fait qu'il reconnaissait de lui-même : Stiles le rendait complètement fou. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Stiles était en train de se battre avec son cadenas quand Scott McCall vint à sa rencontre, les traits tirés — les effets de la récente pleine lune sans doute — et les cheveux en bataille. L'hyperactif donna un coup de coude dans la porte pour forcer l'ouverture avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui s'appuya le dos contre le casier voisin.

« Merci pour le devoir de Littérature, souffla Scott en levant les yeux au plafond.

— De rien, répliqua son ami d'une voix terne en s'emparant de ses manuels de cours. Et puis, tu me rendras la pareille, non ? En… voyons… en… heu...

— Ça va, je sais que tu es plus… compétent que moi dans les études. »

Stiles ferma son casier d'un coup sec avant de remettre son cadenas et de laisser échapper un juron. Scott balaya les alentours du regard avant de trouver l'objet de toutes ses attentions un peu plus loin, vers les escaliers : Allison était en train de discuter avec Lydia au sujet d'un travail de groupe. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire idiot ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Stiles. Il se mit en appui sur son casier avec le coude et désigna d'un revers de la main les deux jeunes filles :

« Et du coup, ton rendez-vous avec Allison s'est bien passé malgré la méchante pleine lune ? voulut savoir Stiles. Vu qu'elle est toujours en un seul morceau, je suppose que oui. Je peux juste savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de faire ce stupide devoir hier soir en catastrophe comme le font la plupart des étudiants de notre âge ? »

Intrigué, Scott se tourna vers son ami avant de hausser les épaules et d'avouer :

« Peut-être parce que j'essayais d'être honnête avec ma mère ? Tu sais, faire les devoirs de suite et ne pas partir et dire je les ferais plus tard c'est pas grave… ce genre de chose quoi. »

Stiles grimaça, tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de réajuster son sac sur son épaule :

« Oui. Tu as été très honnête, rétorqua-t-il sarcastique. J'applaudis ton honnêteté.

— Oh ça va, Stiles, s'insurgea le loup-garou en lui lançant un regard rempli de reproche. C'est toi qui m'as proposé de m'aider, non ? »

Comme toute réponse, passablement irrité, Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la salle de cours :

« Tu as vu Isaac, au fait ? demanda-t-il avant de faire volte-face vers son meilleur ami dont les yeux étaient à nouveau sur la jeune Allison. »

Scott cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête pour redescendre sur terre. Il se mit à hauteur de Stiles avant de lui répondre d'une voix un peu absente :

« Non. On le voit à l'entraînement tout à l'heure de toute façon. J'ai juste vu le Coach tout à l'heure. Je lui ai donné ma liste pour la composition de l'équipe de Crosse. Il m'a demandé quatre fois si j'étais sûr de mon choix.

— Tu es capitaine. Il veut s'assurer que tu as bien réfléchi à tout ça, assura Stiles en affichant un sourire au coin. Tu n'as rien modifié depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott dont l'attention était à nouveau tournée vers l'héritière des Argent à quelques mètres de lui sentit une violente douleur derrière le crâne signé le plat de la main de Stiles Stilinski.

« Scott ! Stiles est par là, tu sais, s'impatienta l'hyperactif. Hé ho. Tu sais, ton meilleur ami tout ça qui essaie de te parler depuis cinq minutes d'autres choses que la jupe d'Allison Argent.

— Désolé, soupira le jeune loup tout penaud. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien changé à cette liste. »

Stiles entoura les épaules de son ami avec son bras droit et déclara à qui voulait l'entendre d'un air théâtral :

« Le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse a parlé ! »

La bonne humeur de Stiles n'étant absolument pas surprenante sachant leur intérêt commun pour ce sport, Scott se contenta de sourire avant de se renfrogner et de s'écarter de son ami. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Scott jaugea son meilleur ami de toute sa hauteur, examinant les moindres recoins de son visage, écoutant les battements de son cœur avant de marmonner sur un ton presque lugubre, toute bonne humeur évanouie :

« Stiles, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu empestes le Derek Hale ? »

L'adolescent réprima un hoquet de stupeur avant d'avaler péniblement sa salive, perdant totalement son assurance.

« Stiles Stilinski, je t'ai posé une question, insista plus durement Scott. »

Comme toute réponse, Stiles haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours. Scott lui attrapa le bras et retira sa question. L'hyperactif poussa un long soupire d'exaspération :

« Scott, ce n'est pas important. Écoute mon cœur. Est-ce que je te mens en disant que ce n'est pas important ? Non. Donc, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas important. Derek n'est pas _important. _Et si cela l'était, je te le dirais non ? Je viendrai tout de suite te dire les choses parce que mine de rien, si quelque chose d'important devait m'arriver, je préviendrais de suite mon meilleur ami. C'est normal. Si par exemple, la chose importante était que pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un superbe rendez-vous avec la merveilleuse chose que représente Lydia, je te le dirais non ? Je le crierais sur tous les toits. Ou peut-être pas forcément, mais je te le ferais savoir de suite, non ? Est-ce que Derek Hale m'a mordu ? Non. Battement de cœur contradictoire ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai envie de parler de Derek là maintenant alors qu'on va se faire tirer les oreilles si on ne se dépêche pas à aller à ce fichu cours de Littérature dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument dans cette école ? Hé bien non. »

Scott cligna les yeux avant de lâcher le bras de son ami et de lever une main en signe de résignation.

« D'accord, d'accord. Message reçu. Juste que.. Ça surprend. Un petit peu. »

Stiles allait répliquer au sujet que beaucoup de choses pouvaient surprendre son meilleur ami s'il savait seulement ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais se ravisa et inspira profondément. Il n'aimait pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec Scott, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je sens peut-être le loup de mauvaise humeur, lâcha Stiles en reniflant sa manche.

— Je ne dirai pas "de mauvaise humeur", rectifia doucement Scott, cherchant ses mots. Je dirai plutôt… très… comment dire. C'est à mi-chemin entre la colère et la soumission. »

Avant même que Stiles eut le temps de répliquer, le professeur de Littérature apparut sur le pas de la porte de la salle et tapota impatiemment du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les deux adolescents bredouillèrent des excuses avant de se précipiter vers la salle de cours. Après s'être installé juste derrière son ami de toujours, Stiles sortit son téléphone portable afin de le mettre sur silencieux. Il n'avait aucun nouveau message de Derek.

Stiles sentit son téléphone vibrer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le ranger au fond de son sac. L'icône affichait le nom de Derek. L'adolescent fixa quelques secondes son écran sans savoir exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Le message de l'Alpha était bref, comme toujours. Il lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

À mi-chemin entre la colère et la soumission ?

La colère. Derek semblait toujours être un peu à cran, même vis-à-vis de Stiles.

La soumission. Un Alpha soumis ? Vraiment, Scott ?

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Accoudé à la table de la cafétéria, Stiles triturait un morceau de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette en plastique. À côté de lui, Lydia tenait une pomme entamée dans sa main droite tandis qu'elle feuilletait son agenda d'un air très studieux. Allison et Scott, assis devant leur meilleur ami respectif, discutaient au sujet d'un travail de groupe pour le cours d'Économie.

Une pause midi ennuyeuse. Un lundi des plus classiques. Stiles n'était pas vraiment étonné.

Son téléphone était posé à côté de son plateau en mode vibreur et dont la batterie commençait à fatiguer. Il n'avait reçu aucun autre message de Derek depuis le début de la matinée. L'hyperactif lui avait répondu après le cours insipide de Littérature, lui expliquant que Isaac avait séché la première heure — il était arrivé en Mathématiques juste après — et que Scott avait pratiquement ignoré le beta « labrador-garou ». Il n'avait pas notifié à bon escient les remarques de son meilleur ami au sujet de l'odeur de l'Alpha. Il préférait en discuter face à face. C'était trop bizarre pour être simplement écrit dans un message téléphonique. Il était possible que Scott se trompât totalement sur ce qu'il avait senti et sur ce que ça représentait. Néanmoins, Stiles lui donnait le bénéfice du doute dans cette affaire. Scott était un peu maladroit dans son rôle de loup-garou au grand cœur ; cependant, et même s'il lui cachait cette histoire sentimentale avec l'autre Beta, Stiles avait envie de l'écouter sur ses impressions des plus insolites.

Il avait beau retourner les remarques de son meilleur ami dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait absolument pas à saisir ce concept de « être à mi-chemin entre colère et soumission ». Comment un Alpha peut-il avoir un tel statut sachant qu'il devait être surtout autoritaire et dominant auprès de sa meute. Ou alors Stiles avait simplement mal compris. C'était sans aucun doute cela. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas assez en loup-garou pour comprendre les subtilités de ce genre. Amener le sujet dans une conversation avec Derek allait requérir un peu de doigté surtout pour éviter les questions embarrassantes s'y rapportant.

Stiles abandonna sa fourchette pour consulter son téléphone. L'heure avançait trop lentement à son goût tandis que la dernière barre indiquant l'état de sa batterie arborait une couleur rouge menaçante. Il leva les yeux vers Scott et Allison, toujours en grande conversation, avant de tapoter rapidement sur le clavier.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi écrire. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait en premier, répondant systématiquement aux messages de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui parler des résultats de sa vengeance — cela n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder — ni du fait qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort — ce qui n'était pas une nouveauté en soi — ; ni de ses résultats scolaires — L'Alpha devait s'en moquer et Stiles le comprenait parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il trouva à taper était une demande de confirmation au sujet de sa jeep, même si l'Alpha lui avait certifié à maintes reprises que c'était prévu de la récupérer après les cours. Il ajouta en fin de message que la nourriture à la cafétéria avait un goût de pâté pour chien même si, en toute évidence, l'adolescent n'avait jamais goûté à de la nourriture canine. Et il n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience.

Tandis que l'icône d'envoi de la messagerie clignota pour confirmer son action, la voix de Lydia retentit à côté de lui alors qu'un bruit d'un livre que l'on refermait d'un coup sec accompagna le tout. Elle se plaignit de ne pas avoir assez de temps libre pour aller faire les magasins avec Allison. C'était devenu un vrai parcours du combattant de concorder leur emploi du temps depuis que Chris Argent avait sévi un peu les règles au vu des derniers événements — dans un premier temps — et que dans un autre, Scott monopolisait toujours la jeune fille. Sans parler du fait que la belle étudiante avait repris le Latin archaïque en cours du soir pour aider le groupe. Ajouter à cela les devoirs pour l'école en elle-même et Lydia était devenu une femme compliquée à croiser dans les couloirs. Allison s'excusa en balayant une mouche invisible devant elle, avec un sourire éclatant et lui promit de trouver un créneau d'ici le début de la saison du championnat de Crosse. Lydia fit une moue faussement indignée avant d'acquiescer et de replonger dans la dégustation de sa pomme à peine entamée. Stiles fit rouler son téléphone autour de ses doigts d'un geste absent tandis que Scott consulta le sien qui venait de vibrer.

Le jeune loup-garou engloutit sa dernière part de viande avant de se lever de la petite table grise et de se précipiter hors de la cafétéria sous l'œil interrogateur d'Allison qui grimaça, totalement indécise sur ce qui venait de se produire. Stiles bafouilla une excuse, prit son téléphone, feignit de partir lui aussi avant de revenir sur place, prendre son plateau et de le ranger. Lydia se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pousser un long soupire.

Dans le long couloir déserté à cette heure de la journée par les élèves, Stiles scruta les alentours du regard pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Le fait qu'il se fût levé de cette manière sans demander son reste et sans même un mot pour ses amis indiquait que ce n'était pas un devoir rendu en retard qui l'avait fait sortir de la cafétéria de cette manière. Surtout sous l'œil perplexe de sa tendre petite-amie.

Stiles mit les mains dans ses poches et déambula d'un pas lent en se demandant si Scott n'avait pas été simplement appelé par Isaac. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient « se retrouver » était les vestiaires à l'arrière de l'école. Stiles ne voulait absolument pas les surprendre dans des actions peu conventionnelles — oh que non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour les voir se rouler quelque chose autre que des fils de raquettes de Crosse — ni même à se faire repérer par des oreilles un peu trop curieuses de loup-garou.

L'intuition de Stiles fut juste : Isaac et Scott étaient en train de s'entretenir à voix basse près des casiers se trouvant dans les vestiaires des garçons. L'hyperactif se faufila tant bien que mal derrière une colonne et se fit le plus discret possible tant en ce qui concerne sa respiration que de ce qu'il pouvait dégager en tant qu'hormone et compagnie — si cela était possible — afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre sens surdéveloppé de ses adorables convives. De sa cachette rudimentaire, il ne distinguait que le visage tiraillé par la colère d'Isaac et la masse de cheveux noirs de son meilleur ami dont la main droite grattait d'un geste absent le sommeil du crâne. La simple vue de cette expression d'effarement mélangé avec de l'irritation fit sourire Stiles.

« J'ai rendu la liste au Coach ce matin, attesta Scott en se dandinant sur un pied puis l'autre d'embarras. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas…

— Tu ne voulais pas ?! C'est ton travail ! fulmina Isaac — durant un coup instant, Stiles crut apercevoir un changement de couleur des yeux propre au lycanthrope. La saison commence bientôt et je suis interdit de match ? Pour de vrai ? C'est quoi ton problème, McCall ? Tu sais que depuis la mort de mon père (Stiles devina au mouvement de tête de Scott que ce dernier n'avait aucune envie d'écouter cette histoire), j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre une vie… si je puis dire "reprendre une vie normale" après être devenu comme toi.

— Isaac, coupa le capitaine d'une voix sincèrement désolé. Je comprends ce que tu ressens de ne pas pouvoir jouer, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je parlerai au Coach. Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose non ? Ça doit être une erreur. C'est forcément une erreur… »

Comme toute réponse, Isaac donna un violent coup de poing dans le casier près de lui avant de se détourner du Beta et de se diriger vers la sortie des vestiaires. Stiles se glissa vers une autre cachette, tournant le dos à ses deux camarades de classe.

« Isaac ! tenta vainement Scott. (Il s'avachit contre un casier avant de lever les yeux au ciel). Et merde. »

Stiles attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette et de s'approcher l'air de rien de son meilleur ami qui s'était assis à même le sol, la tête dans les bras.

« Ça va, Scott ? fit doucement Stiles en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. »

L'intéressé se massa la tempe droite avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui arborait un air naïf et faussement perplexe.

« Isaac est viré de l'équipe, souffla-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond. Dans la liste que j'ai donnée au Coach ce matin, il n'y était plus. Je peux plus le faire rentrer. Du moins, pas avant trois ou quatre matchs. Oh c'est pas vrai… si Jackson était là, il serait éclaté de rire ou il m'aurait pourri l'existence.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de virer quelqu'un de l'équipe pour que Jackson te pourrisse l'existence, tu sais, répliqua Stiles en se voulant réconfortant. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir le Coach et lui dire que c'est une erreur. Tu réintègres Isaac et on en parle plus ?

— Sauf que le Coach m'a prévenu ce matin que je ne pourrais rien changer avant la mi-saison. Un truc contre la tricherie ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, marmonna Scott qui semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre. La seule chose qui maintenait plus ou moins en place Isaac était la Crosse. (Scott se plaqua violemment la tête en arrière contre le casier comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver). Et merde. »

Stiles se massa la nuque avant de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe. Ce dernier, dépité, continua sur sa lancée en fixant le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Si le Coach n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi durant le match où on a perdu beaucoup de joueurs… à recruter dans les gradins… sans déconner…

— Sincèrement mon bon Scott, ce n'est pas comme s'il était exclu à vie, non ? Il restera sur le banc de touche quelques matchs et on en parle plus, non ? Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat de fromage-garou. »

D'un mouvement de tête brusque, le jeune Beta se tourna vers son ami de toujours avant d'enchaîner d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'irritation :

« Stiles… tu serais content toi si on te fichait sur le banc de touche comme cela sans aucune raison valable alors que tu es un très bon joueur de Crosse ? (Il se mit à parler plus rapidement pour enrayer le flot de protestations germant dans l'esprit de Stiles) Oui, je sais que toi, tu restes la plupart du temps sur le côté, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Ce n'est pas le fait de l'exclure par erreur… c'est le principe même. J'avais juste un truc à faire : le mettre sur la liste des joueurs de l'équipe. C'est tout. Merde, Stiles !

— Scott, tenta doucement son vis-à-vis. C'est juste… Isaac, hein ? On est même pas certain qu'il continue l'école et donc d'avoir assez de bonnes notes et donc de continuer par la même occasion de jouer à la Crosse. »

Comme toute réponse, Scott grogna bien malgré lui contre son meilleur ami avant de se ressaisir et de secouer la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée.

« Je dois arranger ça, souffla-t-il. Si tu as une idée, n'importe quoi, vas -y, c'est le moment. »

Stiles fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches avant de faire face à Scott dont le visage affichait à la fois amertume et optimisme. L'hyperactif se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air absent avant de s'affaisser, le dos contre un des casiers, sur le sol gelé.

« Vire quelqu'un d'autre ? suggéra Stiles en haussant les épaules. Tu vires quelqu'un et tu le remplaces par Isaac. Juste que dans les notes officielles, ce ne sera pas son nom. (Il se frotta les mains d'un geste théâtral) Ni vu ni connu.

— Tu déplaces le problème, là, rétorqua Scott, les yeux écarquillés. Même, cela ne résout absolument rien. Bien sûr qu'il y a des joueurs moins bons qu'Isaac dans l'équipe, mais c'est pas une raison.

— Bon, tu sais quoi mon louveteau : tu me gonfles. Je te donne une idée géniale et tu n'as pas l'air de saisir combien elle est géniale. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que Greenberg vaut la peine dans l'équipe ?

— Il remplace Danny dans les goals en cas de besoin.

— Très bien… dans ce cas, vire Danny.

— STILES !

— Ou vire Stiles. Tu sais, _Stiles, _celui qui passe son temps à chauffer les bancs de touche même quand il est officiellement dans l'équipe.

— Hors de question que je te vire.

— Très bien… alors dans ce cas —

— Je te vois venir : je ne me virerai pas moi-même.

— Ou alors, on essaie de faire croire au Coach qu'Isaac est dans l'équipe, mais que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Sauf qu'Isaac est déjà allé le voir pour avoir des explications et qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment retenu pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Ensuite le Coach lui a suggéré de venir m'en parler pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de constater qu'il était éteint. La batterie venait donc de rendre les armes. Dommage, il aurait voulu faire un briefing de sa petite vengeance, actuellement en cours, à son cher Derek Hale. Il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de lâcher d'une voix monocorde sans quitter l'écran noir de l'appareil :

« Dans le pire des cas, ce n'est que pour quelques matchs. Ça ne lui empêchera pas de se défouler sur le terrain pendant les entraînements. Si ça se trouve, on ne passera même pas les éliminatoires. »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser échapper un long soupir trahissant une certaine gêne et de s'asseoir à côté de Stiles. Les minutes défilèrent dans un silence pesant avant que l'hyperactif ne le brise en murmura sur un ton se voulant poli, mais avec une touche de réprobation :

« Par contre, Scott, tu m'expliques cette histoire comme quoi Isaac habite chez toi. Depuis quand et pourquoi tu n'as pas semblé vouloir me mettre au courant. »

Le Beta tourna la tête vers son camarade de classe avant de se mettre à fixer un point au loin comme si tout d'un coup, la fissure dans le mur juste à côté de la porte des vestiaires avait un intérêt extraordinaire. Le loup-garou avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots avant de répondre doucement :

« Une idée de ma mère. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de t'en parler parce que cela s'est décidé que ce week-end. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, c'est juste que… enfin, ce n'est pas important.

— Cela s'est décidé ce week-end ? reprit Stiles en relevant la tête. Et pour Derek ? Tu lui en as parlé ? Isaac squattait de temps à autre chez lui. Il en avait marre de l'avoir dans les pattes ?

— Je sais qu'Isaac est allé chez Derek samedi dans la nuit pour lui toucher quelques mots. Derek a totalement approuvé cette idée. Isaac a besoin de se sentir un peu entouré, tu vois. »

Stiles fit la grimace avant de remettre son téléphone en poche. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et se retourna vivement vers Scott comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose grave.

« Comment ça "est allé _chez Derek _samedi dans la nuit" ?! S'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. »

Scott cligna des yeux, perplexe devant la réaction soudaine de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi Isaac n'aurait-il pas pu aller chez Derek à ce moment-là ? Et en quoi cela semblait si incroyable aux yeux de son ami ? Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Derek était l'Alpha d'Isaac et c'était tout à fait normal que ce dernier aille chez lui pour lui demander conseil surtout quand il s'agit de se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa propre meute. De toute façon, Scott n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Melissa McCall était déjà en train de préparer la chambre d'amis avant même avoir fait part de son idée d'héberger Isaac à son propre fils. Ce dernier s'était contenté de grogner d'agacement et de partir prendre une douche. Pour l'heure, Stiles avait l'air d'être choqué non pas par le fait qu'Isaac habitât maintenant avec son meilleur ami, mais parce qu'avec tout le naturel du monde, le beta était allé voir Derek en pleine nuit pour lui en parler. Par moment, Scott ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de son camarade.

C'était plus complexe que cela en réalité. L'esprit de Stiles était en train d'analyser la situation à cent à l'heure et dans tous les sens. Il avait passé la nuit de samedi à dimanche avec Derek pour leur « anniversaire » de couple à faire des niaiseries dans un canapé devant un film de science-fiction totalement bidon. Est-ce qu'Isaac était au rez-de-chaussée pendant tout ce temps et les avait entendus ? Les avait-il entendu parler de leur couple « caché », de la mauvaise humeur et du manque d'en train de l'humain vis-à-vis de l'Alpha ?

Les avait il simplement entendu discuter de la _vengeance _? Cette perspective ne plaisait absolument pas au fils du Shérif qui sortit son téléphone d'un geste vif de sa poche avant de laisser échapper un juron en se rappelant que sa fidèle amie la batterie l'avait lâchée.

Peut-être qu'Isaac était passé bien plus tard dans la nuit alors que Stiles dormait profondément ? L'avait-il aperçu partageant la couche de l'Alpha alors que ce dernier était lové contre lui ?

Bon sang, Derek Hale, pourquoi ne pas fermer à double tour cette fichue porte du Loft, changer les clefs ou mettre des chaînes ou même de répandre de l'aconit tue-loup tout autour de l'immeuble.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres d'agacement rien qu'à l'idée qu'Isaac eût pu tout découvrir aussi bêtement qu'une simple visite en coup de vent pour voir Derek à propos d'un truc aussi stupide et futile qu'une permission de foutre le camp chez un autre beta.

Stupide Isaac.

Et dire que Stiles était en train d'avoir des remords sur son idée de l'expulser quelque temps de l'équipe de Crosse pour se venger de ses railleries et autres plaisanteries plutôt limites ! Du moins « remords » était un terme plutôt fort dans l'esprit têtu de l'hyperactif. Plutôt « une possibilité même infime de réfléchir si tout cela n'était pas un peu trop puéril, immature, absurde et il en passait des termes de ce genre ». Il entendait encore Derek lui suggérer de reconsidérer les choses. Bien. Très bien. C'était simplement parce qu'il avait vu son cher Beta pendant que Stiles était présent, en train de dormir comme un loir. Reconsidérer les choses, car Isaac semblait vouloir absolument intégrer « la meute » de Scott — parce que blablabla il n'avait plus personnes et avait besoin d'être entouré — et donc, Stiles était devenu peut-être un problème avec son obsession de vengeance inutile.

Et pour couronner le tout, Scott et Isaac étaient en _couple _selon les dires de Derek. La mère McCall… elle avait bon dos dans cette histoire. Stiles voyait déjà le tableau : Scott ne savait pas comment assumer le fait qu'il était avec Isaac, avait pris pitié de lui et de sa position de loup-garou un peu en perdition et avait supplié sa mère de l'héberger. Et s'il pouvait jouer les amoureux transits avec Allison pour cacher cette histoire de « couple » avec Isaac… ah ! Scott pouvait avoir de ces idées quand la situation devenait _vraiment _pénible. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins mis fin à la relation avec Allison ou avait-il décidé d'avoir deux relations en simultanée ? La jeune fille ne méritait pas cela et cela avait le don de mettre sérieusement en colère Stiles.

En vérité, il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Après tout, il ne faisait pas mieux dans un sens à cacher cette relation avec Derek Hale. Certes, de son point de vue, c'était plus délicat. Il n'aimait pas quand l'Alpha faisait trop « l'Alpha » ou semblait considérer que Stiles était sa propriété. Au moins, Scott et Isaac pouvaient se comprendre avec cette histoire de lycanthropie. Et si un grognait, l'autre pouvait répliquer.

Stiles donna un coup de pied d'énervement contre un des casiers avant de proférer une injure et de sauter à cloche-pied en grimaçant de douleur sous le regard toujours perplexe de Scott McCall.

Il aurait pu avouer toute la vérité à son meilleur ami au sujet de son plan et de ce fait lui souffler de secouer les puces de son « petit-ami beta » de le laisser tranquille. Sauf que Stiles était particulièrement buté et n'avait aucune envie de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Pour l'heure, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : Isaac était exclu du terrain pendant quelques matchs et ça lui fera les crocs. La Crosse était le seul domaine où Stiles pouvait faire quelque chose d'efficace contre lui. En gros, mis à part le championnat interscolaire, il n'avait aucun autre moyen de « l'enquiquiner ».

« Ça m'embête vraiment pour Isaac, tu sais, lança Scott tout penaud, les épaules voûtées. »

Stiles eut l'envie de lui cracher à la figure qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses états d'âme au sujet d'Isaac et qu'il ferait bien mieux d'aller le retrouver pour le « consoler » d'une façon plus radicale que de pleurnicher. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contrer le flux de questions au sujet de leur « couple » et sur le fait que Scott ne semblait pas avoir percuté que Stiles était au courant de l'hébergement de Lahey chez son meilleur ami. Tant mieux ou tant pis, il s'en moquait totalement.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même juste un instant, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur en ce moment même s'appelait Derek Hale. Il avait cette impression désagréable d'avoir été surpris en train de voler quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Isaac eût pu les voir ou les entendre quand ils étaient tous les deux à se cajoler. Bien sûr, Stiles ne remettait pas en question ce qu'il désignait comme étant des niaiseries, mais plutôt être surpris avec Derek Hale. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un les voyait ensemble pour le moment. Du moins, il n'était pas du tout préparé à cela. C'était absurde pour un adolescent de ne pas afficher aux grands jours qu'il n'était plus célibataire. Mais il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski. Tout pouvait paraître nettement plus logique à tous les points de vue même quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un simple malentendu ou un drôle concours de circonstances. Bon sang, fermer à double tour une stupide porte d'entrée était si compliqué que cela ?

Discuter _calmement_ avec Derek Hale semblait la meilleure décision à prendre.

Stiles poussa un long soupir d'agacement avant de donner une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami — dont l'esprit était noyé dans la recherche de solutions pour le cas de l'expulsion d'Isaac — et de croiser les bras derrière la nuque. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce d'un air absent avant de se tourner vers Scott qui bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'étirer en long et en large.

« Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ? J'ai juste besoin de l'appareil. Je n'ai plus de batterie et je dois répondre à quelqu'un, demanda lentement Stiles. »

Scott acquiesça sans trop se poser de questions et lança avec précision son téléphone vers les mains de son meilleur ami qui le rattrapa maladroitement entre ses doigts frêles. Stiles grommela un remerciement, enleva la coque et intervertit les puces téléphoniques.

Il alluma le téléphone en se dandinant impatiemment et en soupirant. Une fois le réseau activé, il alla directement dans la messagerie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire grand-chose ; un message de Derek Hale venait d'apparaître, sans doute celui qui se faisait attendre tout à l'heure à la cafétéria. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour les oreilles de Scott qui était en train de sortir ses affaires de son casier pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi.

Indécis, Stiles relut à deux reprises le texte pour être certain de ne pas avoir la berlue.

« Je t'aime, Stiles. »

Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Le principal intéressé inspira profondément avant de pianoter sur l'écran pour répondre à l'Alpha, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître à la vue de cet aveu — même si Scott avait totalement la tête ailleurs et n'aurait de toute façon rien remarqué.

« On a besoin de parler. De _nous_. »

Derek était amoureux de lui ? Ça, Stiles l'avait parfaitement compris.

Encore de belles niaiseries.

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La fin des cours venait de retentir ; toutes les fourmis de Beacon Hills se précipitaient vers les véhicules leur promettant une liberté éphémère jusqu'au lendemain.

Stiles était adossé contre le mur du côté est du bâtiment principal, les mains jointes au niveau des lombaires tandis que son sac trônait à quelques centimètres de son pied gauche. Allison et Scott discutaient depuis quelques minutes devant la voiture de la jeune héritière Argent. L'hyperactif ne pouvait pas les entendre ; néanmoins, il était persuadé ne pas être le sujet de leur conversation si passionnée.

Durant l'entraînement de l'après-midi, Scott avait relancé le problème d'Isaac à maintes reprises auprès du Coach qui s'était borné à l'ignorer complètement, le renvoyant s'occuper des membres de son équipe. Le loup-garou avait sorti tous les arguments possibles en faveur de son camarade de classe à savoir qu'il était un atout pour le championnat, qu'il était doué à la Crosse et qu'il ne rechignait pas à foncer dans le tas pour calmer l'adversaire. Ainsi que le fait que contrairement à certains membres de l'équipe, il n'avait pas peur de se blesser — du moins, c'était facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui guérissait à coup sûr. Malgré tout, le Coach était resté sur ses positions ce qui avait eu le don de mettre le beta de très mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la séance. Stiles, qui était resté dans les gradins à tapoter son genou du bout des doigts d'un air absent, n'avait pas pris la peine de venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. De plus, l'adolescent n'avait simplement pas eu envie d'intervenir — pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? — son esprit avait été focalisé sur Derek et tout ce qui impliquait.

Une discussion s'imposait entre eux et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et pas seulement au sujet de la « vengeance » et de ses conséquences dérisoires. Stiles n'était pas un idiot. Il avait bien deviné les sentiments de l'Alpha à son sujet (sinon ce dernier n'aurait pas été aussi affectueux vis-à-vis de lui et aussi passionné).

Derek Hale était amoureux du fils du Shérif et le principal intéressé ne ressentait pas la même chose. Du moins, son cœur avait toujours été vers Lydia Martin. Il y avait aussi ce sentiment de malaise qui s'emparait de l'adolescent dès que l'Alpha se mettait à être un peu trop « loup » que « humain ». Les yeux rouges, les grognements et les crocs ne faisaient absolument pas partie de ce que Stiles désignait comme « niaiseries ». Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Derek était vraiment capable de se contrôler au sujet de l'envie de le mordre pour une raison ou pour une autre. Stiles avait toujours refusé ce précieux « présent des lycanthropes » et ce n'était pas parce qu'il partageait quelque chose avec un chef de meute que cela changerait sa vision des choses. Il trouvait même que cela importait plus que jamais depuis que Derek et lui étaient ensemble de réaffirmer son refus d'une morsure.

Les premières heures après leur première étreinte avaient conduit l'adolescent à plusieurs scénarios tout aussi farfelus qu'inquiétants. Il ne s'était pas posé la question du pourquoi ou du comment de l'approche de Derek. Le fait d'avoir envie de le serrer contre lui avait été satisfaisant dans son esprit — parce que malgré tout, Stiles avait aimé cette proximité. Cependant, il n'était pas certain que cela fût aussi romantique que prévu.

Pour l'heure, l'adolescent attendait patiemment qu'une Camaro noire apparaisse au loin, s'y glisser, esquisser un sourire blasé à son conducteur et être emmené jusqu'au garage pour récupérer sa propre voiture. Et sa liberté par la même occasion. Il avait imaginé dans le creux de son esprit plusieurs fois la scène de leurs retrouvailles à discuter de la journée et de la « vengeance ». Derek allait sans doute lui dire de ne plus penser ou parler d'Isaac vu que Stiles avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

En réalité, Stiles n'était pas satisfait du tout du résultat. Il avait eu des tas d'idées de vengeance où Isaac s'en sortait nettement moins bien. D'accord, sa première idée d'exclure complètement le loup-garou de la meute de Derek était légèrement excessive même si de toute façon, Scott l'aurait récupéré à bras ouvert la bouche en cœur, les crocs sortis. Sa deuxième idée de l'exclure de l'école était tout aussi farfelue au vu des résultats plutôt moyens du principal intéressé — peut-être même que cela lui aurait fait plaisir. Sa troisième idée de répandre une rumeur déplaisante à son sujet l'avait laissé de marbre. Les rumeurs, cela demandait du temps pour bien prendre et Stiles n'était pas du genre très patient. Sa quatrième idée, outre le fait que Derek Hale l'eût trouvée totalement irréalisable — bah tiens —, était de trouver un moyen de briser le cœur d'Isaac. Et enfin, si la dernière idée — trouvée entre deux accolades avec Derek dans la cuisine des Stilinski — de simplement l'exclure de l'équipe lui semblait maintenant fade au vu des répercussions trop minimes à son goût, Stiles n'en avait pas vraiment fini avec tout cela. Il pouvait concocter quelque chose avec toutes ses idées et vraiment faire _payer_ Isaac Lahey.

Il sortait avec Scott ? Bien. Il habitait avec Scott ? _Bien._ _Très bien._

L'hyperactif bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire tandis que Scott échangea un baiser furtif avec Allison avant de la laisser monter dans la voiture et de claquer la portière derrière elle.

Si Stiles n'avait pas de respect pour son meilleur ami ou pour l'héritière des Argent, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour révéler au grand jour le double jeu de Scott McCall. Il se sentait presque obligé d'aller tout raconter à Allison sauf qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation de Scott. C'était cela. Il avait besoin que son meilleur ami lui avoue sa relation avec Isaac avant d'essayer de compromettre le petit manège avec Allison. D'un autre côté, Stiles considérait que Scott était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que l'adolescent fût en couple avec une jeune fille dont la famille chassait les loups-garou depuis des générations.

Tandis que Scott disait « au revoir » d'un geste de la main à sa petite-amie, Stiles aperçut la voiture noire au loin. Plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il ramassa son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Il se faufila tant bien que mal en grommelant entre les véhicules et les autres élèves. Arrivé à la Camaro, il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard au conducteur avant d'ouvrir la portière, de se glisser et de la refermer d'un coup sec. La radio passait un morceau de musique pop dont le titre échappait totalement à l'adolescent, pour le peu qu'il s'en préoccupait. Caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Derek Hale se tourna doucement vers l'adolescent. Il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts dans un geste qui se voulait affectueux ce qui fit sursauter Stiles dont l'attention avait été portée sur le rétroviseur de son côté. L'Alpha ne put réprimer un gloussement. Stiles se renfrogna sur son siège, accoudé à la portière, évitant tout contact visuel.

Alors que la voiture s'apprêtait à quitter la zone périphérique de l'école, Derek regarda Stiles du coin de l'œil. L'humain contemplait la route, la tête posée sur son poing.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et le silence pesant commençait à agacer le loup. Stiles sentait le savon bon marché de l'école — il avait pris une douche après l'entraînement même s'il n'avait pas été beaucoup sur le terrain — ainsi qu'une touche de déconvenue.

« Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer comment ça s'est déroulé ? lança doucement Derek en lui jetant un autre regard en biais. »

Comme toute réponse et sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur, Stiles chassa d'un geste caractériel une mouche invisible en direction du loup pour le faire taire.

« Comme tu veux. »

Dans un silence toujours aussi lourd, Derek prit la direction d'un grand parking souterrain et, après s'être garé près d'un grand pilier et coupé le contact de la voiture, il défit sa ceinture de sécurité avant de faire face à l'adolescent qui se cantonnait à l'ignorer totalement.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ? souffla l'Alpha en faisant attention à chacun de ses mots. »

L'adolescent hoqueta de dépit avant de se masser les tempes et de répliquer :

« À toi de me le dire.

— Si je te pose la question, c'est que je l'ignore, se défendit Derek en rangeant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Tes pouvoirs de grand méchant loup ne t'aident pas ? »

L'Alpha s'arrêta net, inspira profondément avant de rétorquer en essayant d'éviter d'être désagréable :

« Non. Étrangement, mes pouvoirs de _grand méchant loup_ ne me sont d'aucune utilité face à toi, Stiles. Tout ce que je sens c'est que tu es de très mauvaise humeur comme à peu près à chaque fois que je te vois. »

Stiles se pinça les lèvres avant de porter la manche de son sous-pull en bouche pour la mâchouiller comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu angoissé.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, déclara l'adolescent qui avait de nouveau détourné les yeux. »

Derek lâcha un « bien » exaspéré et s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière :

« On va chercher ta voiture, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique. »

Stiles ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Il sortit à son tour de la voiture tout en gardant le revers de la manche de son poignet en bouche. Derek contourna le véhicule, prit la main de l'adolescent d'un geste vif avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur du Parking. Stiles se laissa entraîner tout en mordillant son vêtement. Le parking était désert, froid et sombre. Ce genre d'endroit oppressant que Stiles détestait par-dessus tout. Il observa d'un air absent le loup appuyer à deux reprises sur le bouton d'ascenseur, se demandant s'ils ne devraient pas plutôt prendre les escaliers.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, murmura Stiles comme pour s'en convaincre. »

Devant le silence du loup, l'adolescent enchaîna d'une voix légèrement agitée, la bouche à moitié cachée derrière son poignet :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Isaac était venu samedi alors que j'étais chez toi ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en silence. Derek entraîna l'adolescent en lui tirant un peu par la main et, une fois à l'intérieur, lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Isaac est mon Beta. Il a le droit de venir me trouver n'importe quand. Cela ne te concerne en rien. »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête d'un geste vif :

« Si, cela me concerne. J'étais _là._ Tu comprends ? En train de dormir dans ta chambre.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ? répéta l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse. Je ne sais pas moi… l'idée peut-être qu'il nous voie ou nous _entende _ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

L'Alpha appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent doucement :

« Peut-être parce que je m'en moque totalement qu'il ait pu nous voir ou nous entendre, confia Derek.

— Moi, je ne m'en moque pas. Peut-être que toi tu es prêt à assumer tout ce truc, mais pas moi. Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que nous sommes ensemble. Je n'y arrive pas, tu comprends ? »

Légèrement agacé, Derek grogna avant de donner un coup de poing dans les boutons de l'ascenseur, le bloquant par la même occasion. Les lumières clignotèrent un bref instant alors que Stiles écarquilla les yeux, perplexe. Le loup-garou se rapprocha de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Fais-toi à cette idée. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se contenta de faire un pas de recul ; son dos toucha la paroi du fond.

« Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? s'irrita l'hyperactif en faisant des gestes théâtraux des mains. Qu'Isaac soit ton Beta est un fait. Qu'il ait besoin de venir te voir, car il n'est pas fichu de se décider s'il doit porter un pull ou un t-shirt est un fait. Qu'il ait besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour se calmer lors des nuits de pleine lune. SOIT. Mais j'ai le droit de décider si notre relation doit être connue des autres, non ? »

Comme toute réponse, Derek le poussa contre la paroi, lui encadrant le visage des mains dont les griffes de loup s'apprêtaient à apparaître. Stiles ne se laissa pas impressionner, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, levant le menton dans un signe de défi.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? continua l'adolescent en parcourant les alentours du regard à la recherche d'un public inexistant. Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous. On ne devrait même pas essayer, en fait. Tu n'arrives pas à me comprendre. On n'a pas de point en commun mis à part le "petit problème" de Scott et ses nuits des pleines lunes. On n'a pas les mêmes attentes l'un envers l'autre. »

Derek resta impassible, fixant son vis-à-vis. Il avala sa salive avant de se dégager d'un geste lent.

« Cela ne peut pas marcher, car tu n'as aucune envie que cela marche, fit-il doucement.

— Vraiment, Derek ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ? Que c'est _moi_ qui n'ai pas envie que cela marche ? Tu te pointes en plein milieu de la nuit pour venir me sortir de la forêt, car ma stupide voiture est tombée en panne. Tu me ramènes chez moi. Tu essaies de me _consoler_ — oh tu sais, j'étais juste légèrement en rogne d'être mis de côté encore une fois. ET BOUM ! Roulage de pelle !

— Si tu ne voulais pas de ce baiser, tu aurais dû me le dire.

— Et me prendre un grognement, des yeux méchants, des crocs sortis et tout un tas d'autres trucs pas jouasses ? J'aurais dû réagir comment ? Je passe mon temps à avoir peur des réactions de tout le monde. Mais vous, vous vous en fichez bien. Si vous vous prenez un coup, c'est pas grave. Alors oui, tu avais un air vraiment adorable cette nuit-là. Vraiment _choupi. _Oui, j'aurais dû..peut-être t'envoyer promener. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu comprends ? Je ne _pouvais_ pas. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Mets-toi à ma place. Juste deux secondes. Deux. PUTAIN. De. SECONDES. »

Derek approcha doucement sa main du visage de l'adolescent pour l'attirer contre le sien, mais il eut un rapide mouvement de recul suivi d'une claque sur cette main trop aventurière.

« Encore une fois, tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis, ajouta Stiles sur un ton acariâtre.

— Si, je comprends, affirma lentement le loup. »

L'Alpha passa les bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent — qui leva les yeux au ciel de dépit — avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Encore une fois… commença Stiles en tentant de repousser le loup-garou. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mon mot à dire. »

Derek resserra son étreinte, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'adolescent. Il avait cette impression que s'il le lâchait, Stiles partirait définitivement loin de lui. Il lui caressa le dos, respira son odeur, le coinçant totalement contre la paroi froide de l'ascenseur.

De son côté, Stiles commença à perdre patience. Il tenta de l'écarter le mieux qu'il le pouvait en pestant au passage sur sa force et son entêtement.

« C'était une erreur, fit-il. D'accord ? Une erreur. Et je ne veux plus de ça. »

L'Alpha maintint son étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Derek, arrête. Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi partir. Ou juste respirer. Ça ne peut pas marcher, c'est comme ça. »

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant l'adolescent pressé contre lui.

Ne surtout pas le lâcher. Si Stiles partait maintenant, nul doute qu'il ne ferait pas machine arrière. C'était absurde, totalement insensé. Il frotta son visage contre celui de l'hyperactif avant de lui agripper la taille d'un bras et le cou de l'autre.

L'adolescent poussa un long râle d'exaspération, proche de la crise de nerfs. Derek l'empêchait presque de respirer et ses tentatives répétées et de plus en plus virulentes pour le repousser se soldaient avec un échec cuisant.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, grogna l'Alpha au creux de son oreille. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

— Ne… enfin, pourquoi. C'est quand même pas si difficile à comprendre quand je dis que ça ne peut pas marcher ? Enfin, Derek, tu espères quoi à me retenir comme ça ? s'écria Stiles en tentant de le repousser derechef. Tu crois que c'est en te montrant possessif que je vais changer d'avis ? »

Derek garda le silence tandis que le bout de ses doigts enfouis dans les vêtements de l'adolescent commença à le chatouiller dangereusement, ses griffes étaient prêtes à sortir. Les battements du cœur de Stiles martelaient au creux de son ouïe surdéveloppée tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

« Derek, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de moi que cela te donne tous les droits, enchérit Stiles d'une voix étrangement calme. »

Le loup se dégagea doucement de l'adolescent, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder droit des les yeux. Tout en maintenant son regard, il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts avant de lui prendre le menton. Il n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs surnaturels pour voir toute l'étendue de la colère de son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais l'adolescent mit un doigt levé entre leurs lèvres.

« Derek, il faut qu'on arrête, murmura-t-il. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Les yeux du loup changèrent un court instant de couleur avant que ce dernier ne secoue la tête et détourne le regard vers la paroi à leur droite comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer quelqu'un. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'écarter complètement de l'adolescent. Ce dernier observa le mouvement extrêmement lent du loup avant de ramener ses bras frêles le long du corps.

« C'est à cause d'Isaac ? lança Derek en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas aidé comme tu l'aurais voulu ? Parce que je ne t'ai déconseillé de mettre tes plans aussi puérils que mesquins à exécution ? »

Stiles passa les deux mains sur son visage d'un geste exaspéré en étouffant un juron.

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est tout à fait ça, cracha-t-il avec sarcasme. Je ne veux plus être ton petit-ami car j'ai un certain problème avec un autre gars. Mais oui, c'est_ tout _à fait cela. »

Derek lui décocha un regard noir avant de grogner, ne retenant ni sa colère ni sa peine :

« Isaac est juste un prétexte. Tu n'étais pas aussi obsédé par cette idée de vengeance au début de _nous deux_. Isaac… c'est juste un putain de prétexte. Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ? Que je l'expulse de ma meute alors qu'il est le seul Beta qui me reste ? _Très bien_. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

« Tu veux qu'Isaac soit totalement mis de côté par les autres ? _Soit. _Qu'il soit livré à lui-même lors des pleines lunes ? Qu'il fasse encore et encore des crises de claustrophobie malgré tout ? _Soit. _Tu veux que personne ne sache pour nous ? _Soit. _Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sous prétexte que tu trouves limite scandaleux que j'ai laissé mon Beta entrer chez moi et en plus, en tablant sur une éventualité pratiquement nulle qu'il ait pu te voir ou t'entendre. Et même si cela avait le cas, dis-moi vraiment où est le mal à cela. »

Stiles se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse avant de se gratter le crâne et de susurrer en prenant soin d'éviter le loup du regard et de se mettre à triturer ses doigts devant lui :

« Je ne suis pas dans le même esprit que toi. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais par message tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû trouver ça touchant, mais c'était tout le contraire. Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça avec autant de légèreté. »

Derek se mit à genoux devant lui, tendit la main vers son visage pour le forcer à le regarder :

« Stiles, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Ne tourne pas autant autour du pot. Je ne sortirai pas les crocs ni quoi que ce soit.

— Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je voulais tout arrêter, rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre exactement ? »

Le loup inspira profondément comme pour se donner une once de courage avant de souffler d'une voix qui se voulait posée :

« Qu'en fait, le nœud du problème c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Interloqué, Stiles cligna les yeux avant de répliquer d'une voix très basse, évitant le sujet :

« Je dis juste que cela ne peut pas marcher entre nous. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments. Et que peut-être je te trouve trop niais dans ce que tu fais vis-à-vis de moi et que j'ai vraiment du mal avec ça. Tu me sors que tu m'aimes au bout d'une semaine. Une semaine, sérieusement, Derek ?

— Stiles, si j'ai envie de te dire ce que je ressens, je le fais.

— C'est bien ça le problème. Tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire sans te préoccuper de ce que je pourrais en penser.

— Parce que toi, tu ne fais absolument rien sur un coup de tête ?

— Je te parle de ce qui a un rapport entre toi et moi. Regarde, quand je suis revenu de ce fameux cours de Sport où Isaac a cru bon de m'humilier, tu m'as demandé d'aller prendre une douche parce que j'empestais ton beta. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'attendre un tant soit peu avant de me jeter complètement habillé sous l'eau. Tout ce que tu voulais c'est que je t'obéisse parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter une autre odeur sur moi. Là j'ai eu droit à un gros loup possessif, jaloux, autoritaire et j'en passe. Et contrairement ce que tu pourrais en déduire, non, cela ne m'a absolument pas plu de te voir comme ça. Et je n'aime pas les gens possessifs. Encore moins quand il s'agit de loups-garou. »

Derek garda le silence, le regardant droit dans les yeux, observant attentivement son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration.

« Quand je dis que cela ne peut pas marcher, c'est justement parce que tes réactions sont un peu excessives. Moi qui ai peur qu'un truc me tombe sur le coin de la tête depuis que je sais qu'il n'y a pas que des loups-garou dans cette ville de tarés, avoir un petit-ami qui peut s'enflammer juste à cause d'une odeur dont je ne suis même pas capable d'en être conscient c'est vraiment le comble.

— Dans ce cas, encore une fois, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? demanda doucement l'Alpha.

— Imagine-toi deux secondes à ma place et tu auras ta réponse. »

Le loup dévisagea son interlocuteur avant d'articuler plus de difficulté qu'il aurait cru :

« J'ai ma réponse. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. _Vraiment._ C'est toute l'estime que tu as de moi, Stiles ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait du mal si tu m'avais repoussé ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose pour sa défense, mais préféra se taire avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête d'un geste nerveux.

« Alors, tu es avec moi parce que… commença le loup, mais l'adolescent le coupa net d'une voix légèrement angoissée, ne voulant absolument pas l'entendre de vive voix.

— Ça va, ça va, c'est bon !

— C'est une très mauvaise raison, Stiles. »

Derek se redressa, épousseta d'un revers de main le bas de son pantalon avant de remettre l'ascenseur en marche sous l'œil interrogateur de l'adolescent.

« Dans un sens, c'est tellement logique et prévisible de ta part, continua-t-il en tournant le dos à l'hyperactif. J'aurais beau me démener à te prouver le contraire, à m'occuper de toi et à être très attentif à tes besoins, cela ne changera rien, pas vrai ? »

L'ascenseur descendit vers le rez-de-chaussée du Parking dans un silence pesant. Stiles se mordit les lèvres avant de se lever à son tour et de croiser les bras. Il jeta un œil en biais au loup dont le visage était étrangement impassible.

« Je suis désolé, bredouilla l'adolescent avant de se remettre à mâchouiller sa manche.

— Pas autant que moi, Stiles. Pas autant que moi. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire ironique. Son cœur était étrangement lourd. Il aurait cru que — comment était-ce le mot déjà ? — La _rupture_ serait la meilleure solution à tout cela. Ils n'éprouvaient pas la même chose pour l'un et l'autre. L'adolescent ne voyait vraiment pas où cette relation devait les mener. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le loup entrer dans son espace « personnel ».

Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, sans s'être échangé un seul regard.

« Comment, après tout ce temps, tu peux encore avoir peur de moi, Stiles ? Sérieusement ? demanda l'Alpha en sortant de l'ascenseur et en faisant volte de face. »

L'adolescent sortit à son tour, haussa les épaules, garda son poignet à hauteur de sa bouche, mâchouillant le vêtement et bredouilla :

« Les crocs, les yeux rouge vif, les hurlements à la pleine lune… La panoplie du parfait loup-garou. Le fait que je sois qu'un humain et que je ne veux absolument pas être mordu. Que peut-être tes réactions excessives de ces derniers jours m'ont définitivement bloqué.

— Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de te faire du mal ? s'écria Derek, laissant transparaître sa amertume. _Bordel_, Stiles ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois franchement que je suis incapable de me contrôler ? Que je ne suis incapable de faire attention à ce que je fais quand je suis avec toi ? Ou de respecter ton souhait de ne pas recevoir la morsure ?

— De toute manière, qu'est ce que cela change ? vociféra Stiles en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je ne veux plus être avec toi ! Tu préfères que cela continue en sachant pertinemment bien que je suis totalement indifférent à toutes les niaiseries inimaginables que tu peux me sortir en une journée. Que visiblement, je n'arriverai pas à me faire à l'idée d'être avec toi ou… d'éprouver quelque chose à ton égard ? »

Stiles s'arrêta net. Cela lui avait totalement échappé. Derek ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer la colère qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui. Il devait garder la tête froide, en toute circonstance. Sinon l'adolescent s'en irait pour de bon très loin de lui.

« Je le savais déjà, Stiles. Que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, fit savoir calmement Derek. Tout ça, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je n'aie aucune envie de te laisser partir loin de moi. C'est peut-être pathétique de ma part d'oser espérer qu'avec un peu de temps, tu finiras par simplement changer d'avis. Du moins, ça c'était avant d'apprendre que je te faisais toujours autant flipper malgré le fait que je sois un loup-garou de naissance qui connaît et maîtrise les choses. Que je sois un Alpha capable justement d'éviter que tout vire au cauchemar. »

Stiles contempla ses pieds d'un air embarrassé. Le loup-garou laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant d'ajouter en secouant la tête :

« Je pourrais tout aussi dire que la solution au problème est de justement te transformer en loup-garou et que cela t'aidera à ne plus me craindre même si d'un côté, les Betas ou les Omegas sont beaucoup moins puissants que les Alpha donc ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose si nous nous retrouvons à nous disputer plutôt violemment.

— Je ne veux pas de la morsure, articula Stiles en séparant chaque syllabe. »

Derek le dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre juste devant lui et de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Stiles ne le repoussa pas, mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte pour autant, mâchouilla toujours la manche de son sous-pull au niveau de son poignet. L'accolade ne dura que quelques secondes et n'eut rien d'affectueux comme à l'accoutumée. Le loup lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de murmurer :

« Viens, on va chercher ta voiture. »

Il fit un peine à un pas que Stiles lui attrapa le poignet droit d'un geste vif. Derek ne se retourna pas, ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« Derek, attends, ordonna doucement l'adolescent. J'aimerais que tout soit clair. Je ne te plaque pas parce que tu es un loup-garou, d'accord ? On est bien d'accord là-dessus ? »

À sa grande surprise, Derek éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent qui plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de te justifier, Stiles Stilinski ? demanda le loup avec un sourire carnassier. »

L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite avant de lâcher le poignet du lycanthrope.

Derek se pencha, lui happa les lèvres dans un baiser volé avant de laisser choir l'hyperactif, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, qui cligna des yeux et secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais, quand les gens rompent, ils ne s'embrassent pas, lança Stiles d'un air hésitant.

— Tu sais, quand les gens n'éprouvent rien pour quelqu'un, ils évitent de se mettre avec ce quelqu'un pour lui faire plaisir ? riposta Derek sur un ton rempli de reproche. »

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'adolescent eut le sentiment qu'encore une fois, le loup faisait totalement fi de ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de son désir de ne plus être ensemble. Pire, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide. Derek ne devrait pas s'accrocher à lui de cette manière. C'était carrément malsain. Il n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour lui et cela s'arrêtait là. C'était tout. Fin de l'histoire.

À quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste accepter que cela ne puisse pas marcher ?

Derek se pencha vers l'oreille de son vis-à-vis et souffla doucement :

« Prends garde, Stiles. »

Fin du chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Assis dans la salle d'attente du garage, Stiles pianotait impatiemment du doigt l'accoudoir d'une chaise en acier. Derek discutait avec un des mécaniciens de l'autre côté de la pièce au sujet du règlement de la facture. Son montant n'avait pas encore été révélé, mais l'adolescent se doutait qu'avec toutes les réparations et les changements de pièces, cela devait crever le plafond, quitte à coûter plus cher que le prix de sa jeep, achetée d'occasion il y a un an. Il avait un budget de mille dollars — tout ce que son père pouvait investir en premier lieu dans la voiture. Seulement, voilà, Derek Hale avait insisté pour que la jeep fût totalement retapée et, bien évidemment, payer intégralement la facture, quel qu'en fût le prix. Malgré la dispute dans le parking, le loup n'était pas revenu sur cette promesse. Il aurait pu tourner le dos à Stiles, lui dire de se débrouiller avec le coût de réparations sauf que ce n'était pas son genre de se défiler comme cela et surtout, d'accabler le shérif de Beacon Hills avec autant de dépense.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis leur mise au point. Stiles était resté en retrait, mâchonnant sa manche d'un air absent. Derek avait retrouvé son habituel visage impassible.

Il lançait par moment des regards furtifs vers l'hyperactif par-dessus son épaule sans réel but. L'adolescent, quant à lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point au loin.

Stiles avait bel et bien rompu avec l'Alpha. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer ce petit manège plus longtemps. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas si libre qu'il l'aurait cru. Son cœur était lourd et son estomac terriblement nauséeux. Il avait envie de donner un coup de pied de rage dans quelque chose ou simplement se réfugier sous sa couette et dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Cela devait être normal. Oui, c'était le contrecoup. Le soulagement arrivera un peu plus tard quand il sera seul dans sa voiture ou chez lui devant ses devoirs.

Pour Stiles, Derek avait réagi plutôt curieusement. Il était en colère ; sa peine se lisait sur son visage, dans ses yeux même. Il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher. Cependant, il avait retrouvé rapidement son impassibilité et son indifférence. Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de l'adolescent — ce dernier le concédait parfaitement dans un sens. Pourtant, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il devait se faire une raison. Du moins, tant que Stiles n'aura pas assimilé le fait que non, l'Alpha n'avait aucune attention de le mordre ou de lui faire du mal. C'était même tout le contraire. Que pouvait-il faire à cela ? Absolument rien. Sauf peut-être, dans une absurde impossibilité, devenir un humain pour ne plus effrayer Stiles. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment l'adolescent arrivait encore à insinuer ou à penser qu'il était en danger avec l'Alpha dans une certaine mesure. Scott était un loup-garou aussi et cela ne l'en empêchait pas de l'approcher.

Peut-être qu'un peu de distance entre eux pourrait calmer les choses, remettre tout à plat pour tout reprendre d'un bon pied. Si Stiles avait besoin de temps, alors le loup le lui donnerait. Ce ne sera pas simple. Rien n'était simple avec Stiles Stilinski.

Pour l'heure, Derek paya la facture de la jeep de son ex petit-ami dont la principale préoccupation était de découvrir les saveurs cachées de sa manche droite. Le mécanicien envoya d'un geste vif le trousseau de clefs de la voiture au loup qui l'attrapa au vol.

L'esprit encore un peu ailleurs, Stiles reprit conscience de la présence de Derek quand ce dernier se rapprocha de lui avant de lui remettre les clefs.

« Voilà, fit doucement le lycanthrope. Ils n'ont pas fait le plein, par contre. Fais juste attention quand tu partiras de ne pas tomber en panne d'essence. »

Stiles contempla un moment le trousseau froid dans la paume de sa main gauche avant de lever timidement les yeux vers Derek. Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots avant de murmurer :

« Je te remercie. »

Le loup esquissa un faible sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« J'ai reçu un message d'Isaac tout à l'heure. Scott voudrait te voir, fit savoir l'Alpha d'une voix neutre. »

Le téléphone de Stiles était éteint dû à la batterie déchargée. L'adolescent acquiesça doucement d'un air entendu avant de se lever lentement de son siège. Il capta un court instant le regard du lycanthrope avant de détourner les yeux et d'esquisser un faible sourire. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Cela devait être normal dans ce genre de situation. Du moins, il n'en était pas vraiment certain.

« Je te remercie, répéta Stiles d'une voix mal assurée. Pour la voiture. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. »

Derek garda le silence, lui scrutant froidement le visage. Il laissa échapper un soupir las avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et de se diriger vers l'entrée du garage. Stiles le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que son dos disparaisse derrière une porte en fer. Il referma le poing sur son trousseau de clefs avant de se gratter la tête et de suivre le loup-garou.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Il faisait froid et légèrement humide. Stiles se frotta machinalement les bras pour se réchauffer. Sa jeep était stationnée juste à deux mètres de l'entrée du garage. Derek s'était arrêté devant, consultant son téléphone avant de le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon, tournant le dos à l'adolescent. Stiles se mordit les lèvres avant de se diriger vers le loup.

« Derek ? appela doucement Stiles, mal à l'aise. Je… enfin. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

L'Alpha fit volte-face, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

« Ne fais pas attendre Scott, répliqua-t-il lentement. Allez, file. »

Stiles tendit le bras pour attraper le poignet du loup. À son contact, Derek eut un mouvement de recul un peu brusque. Il plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage de l'adolescent, écoutant les battements de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration. L'adolescent évita son regard, trouvant qu'un morceau de papier à ses pieds était dix fois plus intrigant.

« Je…, balbutia Stiles dont l'estomac était devenu de plomb. Ne me demande pas pourquoi soudainement… J'ai besoin d'une accolade. Pas un câlin, hein. Juste… que tu me prennes deux secondes dans tes bras.

— Tu es quand même pas gonflé, Stiles, réprimanda le loup. »

Le principal concerné se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant la tête, frottant machinalement son avant-bras droit. Il entendit l'Alpha grommeler un juron avant de venir à lui et de lui enlacer la taille. Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou du loup, posa son menton sur son épaule. Comme prévu, leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes. Derek s'écarta ; sa main droite effleura le bras de l'adolescent jusqu'à frôler ses doigts frêles. L'Alpha l'observa un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête d'un air sombre, de lui tourner le dos avant de se diriger vers le parking. Stiles le suivit du regard avant de soupirer et de grimper dans sa jeep.

Une fois derrière le volant, Stiles se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, essayant de faire le tri de tout ce qui s'était produit en moins d'une heure. Ils avaient rompu. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Derek s'en remettra. Et lui aussi. Il fallait un peu de temps. Demain ou fin de la semaine, tout redeviendra comme avant. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

_Cette envie de pleurer, Stiles, c'est juste dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas_ _?_

Le fils du Shérif arriva chez Scott à la nuit tombée. La voiture de Melissa McCall n'était pas dans l'allée. Stiles s'y gara avant de se gratter le sommet du crâne d'un geste excédé. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de la raison pour laquelle Scott l'avait fait venir. Peut-être un souci dans un cours. Ou avec Allison. Ou une découverte de cadavre dans les bois. Ou un truc de loups-garou. Quoi que cela pût être, Stiles ne se sentait pas aussi curieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, de prendre un bain bien chaud, de manger des chips devant la télé, vautré dans le canapé avec sa couette sur les épaules. Faire ses devoirs ou étudier lui semblait bien loin de son esprit.

Stiles sortit lentement de la jeep et entra dans la demeure McCall sans frapper. Une fois à l'intérieur, des voix venant de la cuisine l'interpellèrent. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas lourd en se frottant machinalement le bras droit. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Isaac feuilletait un magazine tandis que Scott était de corvée de vaisselle. Quand il aperçut son meilleur ami, le jeune loup-garou laissa tomber le nettoyage d'une grande assiette avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Voyant l'air intrigué de Stiles, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer légèrement embarrassé :

« On a tiré au sort pour la vaisselle. »

Stiles hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de prendre place devant Isaac qui ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine. Pianotant le bord de la table d'un air absent, l'hyperactif fit doucement :

« Tu voulais me voir, Scott ? »

Le Beta acquiesça avant de se sécher les mains à l'aide d'un essuie délavé et de s'asseoir à côté de son camarade de classe, juste entre Stiles et Isaac.

« En fait, je me demandais si cela ne te dérangeait pas d'aller voir le Coach et lui dire que c'est toi qui as fait la liste et que tu t'es trompé, proposa Scott en posant les coudes sur le bord de la table. Tu vois, tu as voulu m'aider et tu as oublié Isaac dans le lot. »

Si Stiles ne s'était pas senti replié sur soi-même avec une once d'amertume, il aurait éclaté de rire. C'était tellement Scott, le loup qui essayait d'arranger les choses par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Comme toute réponse, l'adolescent se massa la nuque en esquissant un rictus. Il inspira profondément avant de rétorquer à son meilleur ami :

« Je ne sais pas si le Coach m'écoutera plus que toi, tu sais. Il a l'air vraiment buté. Et puis, que fais-tu du fait que c'était ta responsabilité en tant que capitaine de faire cette liste ? »

Scott secoua la tête doucement avant d'ajouter :

« Essaie au moins, Stiles. Peaufine ta version ; trouve une raison absurde. N'importe quoi d'assez gros pour que le Coach te croie et accepte de changer l'équipe.

— Sans vouloir être pessimiste, fit Isaac en refermant le magazine avant de croiser les bras. Je ne crois pas que cela marchera. (Il posa les yeux sur Scott) Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On va dire que je suis juste suspendu. »

Stiles tira légèrement sur la manche de son sous-pull avant de se remettre à la mâchouiller. Scott n'en démordit pas :

« L'équipe a besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une erreur aussi idiote puisse nous coûter le championnat, d'accord ? »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son menton sur sa main droite. Stiles avala difficilement sa salive, inspira profondément et confessa avec une touche d'amertume :

« C'est moi qui ai modifié cette liste. J'ai viré Isaac parce que je voulais lui faire payer les quelques semaines où il n'a pas arrêté de me chercher des noises. »

Scott écarquilla les yeux, hocha vivement la tête avant de lancer d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Oui, ça pourrait passer si tu lui sors ça, Stiles ! »

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux de consternation avant de passer la main sur son visage d'un geste las. Il s'affala de tout son long sur la table, encadrant la tête de ses bras avant de pousser un long soupir. C'était _tellement_ Scott. Bien entendu, Stiles aurait voulu tout expliquer sur cette histoire de vengeance, comment il en était arrivé là et pourquoi cela lui semblait si puéril maintenant. Peut-être que pour le moment, il se contenterait de ce subterfuge au sujet d'Isaac et sa suspension.

Stiles se sentait terriblement fatigué aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il avait une petite idée de l'origine de tout cela. Il aurait voulu tout raconter à son meilleur ami, le mettre dans la confidence, lui expliquer qu'il venait de rompre avec Derek et qu'il se sentait étrangement mal depuis alors qu'il croyait au contraire être soulagé. Quand il y réfléchissait, il trouvait cela complètement absurde. Il savait au fond de lui que leur relation ne pourrait marcher — pour de mauvaises raisons peut-être — cependant, une petite voix cachée derrière quelques angoisses et autres idées farfelues lui chuchotait qu'il en était absolument rien.

Isaac consulta son portable avant de se lever et de déclarer qu'il devait partir. Il travaillait dans la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, tout comme Scott. Caché sous ses bras, Stiles grommela un « au revoir » tandis que son meilleur ami rappela à l'autre loup-garou de ne pas oublier les clefs de la demeure McCall afin de ne pas se retrouver enfermé dehors quand il rentrera. Le principal intéressé lui gratifia d'un sourire franc avant de s'éclipser hors de la cuisine.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Stiles s'extirpa de ses bras, posa les mentons sur sa main droite avant de questionner son meilleur ami :

« Tout se passe bien avec Isaac ? Mise à part cette histoire de liste. »

Scott haussa les épaules :

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il se sent un peu seul et a du mal à supporter l'absence d'Erika et de Boyd. »

Stiles esquissa un faible sourire avant de reprendre :

« Mais cela se passe bien _entre_ lui et toi ? »

Le loup-garou leva un sourcil dubitatif et répliqua doucement :

« Oui. Du moins, je crois. Il dort dans la chambre d'amis, se plaint que ma mère ronfle, se lève bien avant moi et prend du jus d'orange au petit-déjeuner alors que moi je déteste ça.

— Scott, je te parle de votre…., hésita Stiles, cherchant ses mots. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

— Plus ou moins. Par moment, il est un peu dédaigneux, mais c'est tout. »

Stiles poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant d'enchaîner bien décidé à faire parler son meilleur ami au sujet de sa relation plutôt secrète avec le loup-garou orphelin. Il avait envie d'en avoir le cœur net, comprendre comment cela était possible compte tenu du fait que Scott semblât toujours en couple avec Allison.

« Comment vous allez faire la nuit de pleine lune ? s'enquit Stiles en contemplant ses ongles. Deux loups-garou sous le même toit, cela ne va pas poser trop de problèmes ?

— J'y ai songé sauf qu'Isaac m'a certifié qu'il était capable de se contrôler. Dans le pire des cas, il ira chez Derek vu que c'est son Alpha. »

Stiles se raidit complètement en entendant le nom de Derek Hale ce qui n'échappa pas à Scott qui, fronçant les sourcils, s'enquit :

« Il y a un problème, Stiles ? »

Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête, cherchant une explication plausible :

« Non. Je viens juste me souvenir que je dois recharger mon téléphone, bredouilla-t-il en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. Si mon père essaie de m'appeler… »

Scott sonda le visage de son meilleur ami, à la recherche du moindre indice. Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit un instant de la pièce avant de revenir avec un chargeur. Il prit doucement le téléphone des mains de Stiles avant de brancher le tout sur une prise de courant à côté du réfrigérateur.

« Allison m'a dit que Lydia prévoyait une sortie demain. On ira au Bowling, enchaina Scott en reprenant place à côté de son ami.

— Et tu es toujours aussi nul au Bowling, rétorqua Stiles. »

Scott acquiesça d'un air entendu et faussement désolé. Après un silence de quelques minutes, Stiles alla chercher son téléphone dont la batterie avait assez rechargé pour être exploitable. Il reprit place, alluma l'appareil et soupira. Scott décida de reprendre la vaisselle où il l'avait laissé en maugréant contre Isaac qui avait gagné au tirage au sort.

Stiles n'avait reçu aucun nouveau message. Cette constatation l'agaça légèrement tout en le chagrinant. Certes, un message de Derek aurait été plutôt étrange vu les circonstances. Seulement voila, l'adolescent s'était attendu à en recevoir un, comme à l'accoutumée. C'était absurde. Tellement absurde qu'il prit la décision d'en écrire un au loup-garou. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire après ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, il avait envie de le faire, même si l'Alpha ne lui répondait pas.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Stiles se mit à pianoter doucement sur son écran. Il effaça à plusieurs reprises un mot, puis une phrase puis tout un paragraphe, à la recherche des bons termes, des bons mots pour ne pas paraître froid.

Après quelques minutes infructueuses, Stiles laissa tomber. Il balança son téléphone sur la table avant de se masser les tempes pour se ressaisir. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué entre eux ?

Non. Il n'y avait plus de « entre eux » maintenant.

Le téléphone de Stiles vibra. L'adolescent se jeta dessus, le cœur battant à tout rompre. De son côté, Scott manqua de casser une assiette en frottant un peu trop fort pour tenter de faire partir une tache tenace.

Les mains de l'hyperactif tremblèrent à la lecture du message. C'était Derek. Il le conviait à venir dans son loft afin de discuter calmement de tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de mettre les choses au clair. Et, chose incongrue qui plus est, Stiles avait oublié son sac de cours dans la voiture du loup-garou.

L'adolescent avait envie bien malgré lui d'éclater de rire devant cet acte manqué.

Derek souhaitait discuter. Soit. Stiles n'était pas certain que cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation entre eux. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire dans l'ascenseur. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision de cette séparation même si elle le soulageait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

D'un côté, il avait envie d'être dans les bras de Derek Hale. Il s'y sentait très bien.

De l'autre, il appréhendait une réaction impulsive du loup, les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis et les griffes acérées. Sans parler du fait qu'il semblait avoir très mal pris cette séparation. Ce qui était normal en somme compte tenu du fait qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à l'adolescent quelques heures plus tôt.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Si seulement il pouvait être amoureux de Derek Hale. Du moins, juste un peu.

L'adolescent prit congé de Scott en lui promettant de s'occuper du Coach et de cette histoire de liste dès demain en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne fût pas certain de le faire changer d'avis. Il aurait voulu lui glisser que sa version des faits était exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Scott. Il se doutait que son meilleur ami allait très mal prendre le coup mesquin du fils du Shérif, sachant qu'en plus, il était un dommage collatéral dans cette machination contre Isaac.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus du tout le cœur à la vengeance.

Sur le chemin le conduisant au loft, Stiles n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit l'avertissement de Derek : « prends garde ». À quoi devait-il prêter attention ? Il aimerait le savoir et surtout comprendre pourquoi. Il faisait attention à pratiquement tout depuis les derniers événements à Beacon Hills, avec cette peur constante que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment.

Stiles faisait attention. Il faisait _toujours_ attention. Il avait souvent des idées plutôt étranges, des plans foireux ou bancals. Mais il faisait attention. Ça, c'était certain.

Arrivé devant la porte en fer du loft, Stiles inspira longuement, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de faire basculer ladite porte et d'entrer d'un pas lent. Il scruta les alentours, à la recherche de Derek Hale. Il le trouva assis dans l'unique canapé de la grande salle, les coudes sur les genoux. Quand il aperçut l'adolescent, le loup se leva lentement, arpenta la distance qui les séparait. Stiles détourna les yeux et bredouilla :

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu que j'avais oublié mon sac. Je crois que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu tout de suite… »

Derek hocha doucement la tête d'un air entendu avant de désigner de la main le canapé et d'inviter de ce fait Stiles à s'asseoir ; ce que l'adolescent accepta d'une voix mal assurée.

Le canapé était loin d'être confortable. Stiles avait l'impression d'être assis sur une pierre. Derek prit place à côté de lui, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Après quelques instants de silence pesant, le loup s'expliqua en regardant droit devant lui tandis que Stiles l'observait du coin de l'œil :

« Je t'aime, Stiles. C'est un fait que je ne peux pas nier. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, esquissant un rictus.

« Contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je crois que cela peut marcher entre nous. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Derek enchaîna :

« Je suis conscient que je ne peux pas te forcer à éprouver la même chose. Mais — et j'insiste là-dessus —, mais si tu te crispes, tu te bloques, tu te forces à ne rien ressentir pour moi uniquement parce que tu as peur de moi, je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Stiles se massa la nuque cherchant ses mots :

« Peur… peur… disons que tout est plus ou moins subjectif. »

Fixant toujours un point au loin, Derek continua sur sa lancée :

« Samedi, quand nous étions tous les deux à regarder ce film, tu étais blotti contre moi. »

Il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Pourquoi à ce moment-là, tu as pu accepter une proximité alors que tu as peur de moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pu t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi ? Pourquoi, Stiles ?

— Derek, cela ne sert à rien de discuter de cela, murmura Stiles étrangement mal à l'aise.

— Cela sert, justement, Stiles. J'essaie de comprendre où cela n'a pas marché.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? s'indigna l'adolescent, exaspéré. Tu es possessif, autoritaire, parfois hautain. Tu prends des décisions sans venir m'en parler. Oui, je parle du cas de "Isaac est au loft pendant que je ronflais". Et le truc tout aussi absurde c'est que j'ai légèrement les jetons de te contredire de peur que tu sortes les griffes, les crocs et que tu me fasses le coup des yeux rouges super flippants.

— Donc, le problème c'est que je suis un loup-garou ? »

Stiles poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de passer une main sur son visage pour tenter de garder son calme :

« Pourquoi a-t-on _encore_ cette conversation ? De toute manière, cela ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Derek leva un sourcil dubitatif ce qui agaça l'adolescent :

« Quoi encore ? Tu veux que je te le dise en Espagnol ?

— Juste…, susurra Derek. Juste que je pense que la solution est assez simple.

— Même si tu as trouvé le moyen de ne plus être un loup-garou — ce qui serait tout de même super bizarre, mais une super nouvelle pour Scott dans un sens — , je ne serai pas plus amoureux de toi que je le suis maintenant. »

Derek glissa vers Stiles, passa un bras autour de son épaule avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

« La solution est simple, Stiles. Très simple. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer, tu sais.

— C'est vrai, admit Derek sans le quitter des yeux. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Mais je peux enlever certains paramètres à cette équation.

— … C'est à dire… ? »

Derek esquissa un sourire comme toute réponse et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Comme prévu, l'adolescent se crispa, leva un doigt en l'air au niveau de son visage afin d'attirer l'attention du loup, mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement. Il eut envie de le repousser, de se battre même comme dans l'ascenseur, mais retrouver les bras de Derek Hale était terriblement agréable. Bon sang, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, n'avait plus aucune logique et était perdu.

Il passa les bras autour du cou de Derek. L'Alpha le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui enlaçant la taille. Leur baiser d'abord maladroit se fit plus passionner, leur langue se caressant timidement puis langoureusement. Stiles se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son vis-à-vis avant de prendre l'initiative de s'asseoir sur lui, les deux genoux de chaque côté. Derek l'étreignit comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie, continuant à l'embrasser tandis que l'adolescent posa une main sur son visage.

La respiration de plus en plus haletante, Stiles voulut s'écarter doucement pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, mais les mains de Derek Hale s'aventurèrent en dessous de son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos et au final, faire passer le vêtement par dessus de la tête de son vis-à-vis. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres du loup capturèrent à nouveau les siennes.

L'adolescent réprima un gémissement quand des mains légèrement audacieuses vinrent lui défaire la ceinture.

_Ils ne pourront plus revenir en arrière. _

Derek prit Stiles par la taille pour le soulever tandis qu'il se leva et le renversa doucement sur le plancher. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et Stiles lui attrapa le t-shirt avant de le retirer à son tour et de le jeter au hasard dans la pièce. Derek l'embrassa tout près du nez, lui lécha une oreille avant de lui mordiller le cou. Stiles se crispa bien malgré lui, réprimant un autre gémissement en enfonçant son poing dans sa bouche. L'Alpha se mit à mordre la chair délicate du cou d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de donner un coup de langue sur le menton de l'adolescent qui avait fermé les yeux et gardé son poing fermé entre les lèvres. Le loup lui retira doucement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il descendit lentement une main vers le pantalon de Stiles qui retrouva soudainement ses esprits, s'écartant du visage de Derek Hale.

« Ce n'est pas du tout… une bonne idée, souffla-t-il tout haletant. »

Comme toute réponse, Derek l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se remettre à lui mordiller le cou. Les yeux fermés, Stiles lui saisit doucement la nuque et de sa main libre, il lui caressa les cheveux. Le loup-garou abandonna la zone du cou pour descendre doucement sur le torse. Il embrassa, lécha chaque parcelle de peau de l'adolescent qui réprima à nouveau un gémissement. Derek continua doucement son chemin jusqu'au nombril.

Stiles se mordit le dos de la main à sang, entoura les hanches du loup avec ses jambes avant de le ramener à lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Après ce baiser passionné, Derek tenta une seconde fois de descendre, mais l'adolescent le maintint à sa hauteur, posant une main sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, haleta-t-il. Écoute-moi. Tu vas le regretter. Je vais le regretter. Ce n'est pas comme ça… que cela doit se passer et tu le sais. »

Derek scruta le visage de Stiles. Il prit appui sur les coudes posés de part et d'autre de la tête de l'adolescent. Les doigts du loup-garou se glissèrent doucement dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser la joue.

Stiles reprenait petit à petit sa respiration, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de se refuser à Derek, dans un moment pareil, dans une position pareille, le dos contre le plancher du loft, le loup entre ses jambes.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime vraiment ? chuchota Derek en en le quittant pas des yeux.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes. Crois-moi :_ je le sais_. Mais comme je te l'ai dit et répété : le problème est que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Et, même si je me sens incroyablement bien dans tes bras, cela ne change rien à mes sentiments. »

Derek mit sa tête sur la poitrine de l'adolescent et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait entendre ses battements, sa respiration et sentir son odeur ainsi que sa chaleur.

« Dans le genre têtu, j'ai touché le gros lot, maugréa Stiles. »

Il lui caressa gentiment le dos du bout des doigts en scrutant les alentours du regard. Derek resserra son étreinte :

« Et imaginons que tu n'aies plus peur de moi ? suggéra le loup, la joue contre le cœur de l'adolescent. Que j'arrive à me contrôler quand tu me rends fou. Que j'arrive à calmer ma jalousie et tout ce qui te fait peur comme mes griffes et mes crocs ? »

Stiles inspira longuement avant de soupirer :

« Tu resteras tout de même Derek, le mec acariâtre dont je ne suis pas amoureux.

— Mais tu pourrais éventuellement changer d'avis si tu n'es pas crispé ou bloqué par ton hyper-vigilance vis-à-vis de moi.

— Oui, je suppose. Seulement, en tablant juste sur l'éventualité que cela arrive, tu peux tout de même t'attendre à que je ne te tombe pas dans les bras dans la seconde. »

Tandis que Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en continuant à caresser le dos du loup du bout des doigts, Derek comprit que la solution à tout cela était sous son nez. Enlever les paramètres à l'équation.

Stiles ne pouvait pas l'aimer, car il le craignait toujours. Il apparaissait totalement indifférent ; il se crispait dès que le loup essayait d'être affectueux. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il se forçait à ne pas l'aimer, il s'y refusait même.

Cela marcherait entre eux seulement s'il le voulait vraiment. Pour le vouloir, il devait arrêter de craindre l'Alpha comme il le faisait.

Tout était tellement clair maintenant dans l'esprit de Derek Hale.

Le loup se remit en appui sur les coudes et embrassa doucement l'adolescent.

Tout était si clair à présent. Et peut-être la pire décision de sa vie.

Stiles se laissa embrasser, caressant les cheveux du loup. Il laissa échapper un rire léger quand le loup lui effleura la hanche droite du bout des doigts.

« Ça chatouille, souffla l'adolescent tandis que Derek Hale quitta ses lèvres pour lui mordiller le cou. »

_Pardonne-moi, Stiles._

Dans un mouvement brusque, les crocs de Derek Hale dont les yeux rougeoyaient comme jamais s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du cou délicat du fils du Shérif qui eut la respiration bloquée.

La prie décision de sa vie. Une décision égoïste.

_Faire de Stiles un loup-garou pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de toi et ainsi t'aimer, Derek, était-ce vraiment la seule solution_ _? _

_Es-tu si désespéré_ _?_

Il l'était. Vraiment. De tout son être, il l'était.

Fin du chapitre 9


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Le deuxième soir de leur relation, Derek décida d'emmener Stiles au cinéma. L'adolescent n'y vit aucun inconvénient si ce n'était les films qui étaient à l'affiche. Il avait déjà vu les films à gros succès une ou deux fois avec Scott et les autres. Quant aux films indépendants, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il y avait bien cette comédie avec quelques acteurs très connus. Cependant, il n'était pas certain que cela pouvait intéresser son petit-ami loup-garou. Le principal intéressé se contenta d'afficher un large sourire et de hocher la tête d'un signe entendu.

Dans la file pour la billetterie du cinéma, attendant sagement leur tour, Derek Hale tenait la main de Stiles qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant des têtes connues ou des élèves de l'école de Beacon Hills. Tout ce qu'il put entr'apercevoir était des couples de tout âge, quelques enfants et deux ou trois têtes qu'il connaissait de l'école et dont il ignorait totalement le nom. Il sentit Derek lui tirer légèrement sur le bras pour le faire avancer. Il haussa les épaules d'un air résigné et suivit le loup. L'employée de cinéma, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon sévère, les dévisagea un court instant tandis que l'Alpha demanda deux billets pour le film comédie. Stiles avait déjà vu cette fille au bureau de son père. Elle avait conduit en état d'ébriété et avait eu son permis retiré. Peut-être qu'elle reconnaissait le fils de celui qui l'avait condamné à rester piéton quelque temps. Derek paya en essayant de paraître plus courtois que froid comme à son accoutumée. Stiles profita d'une demi-seconde pour tirer la langue à la vendeuse qui lui décocha en retour un regard noir. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que le loup, fronçant les sourcils, lui lança un regard rempli de reproches.

Les billets en main, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de projection, arpentant plusieurs couloirs, passant à côté de groupes de personnes qui s'agglutinaient contre la porte d'entrée de leur propre salle, attendant l'ouverture pour avoir la meilleure place. Stiles ne fut pas surpris en constatant que la salle de projection de leur film était totalement vide. Il y avait deux autres couples assis à deux extrémités de la salle. Derek parcourut les alentours du regard et, avant même qu'il eût le temps de décider d'un parfait emplacement, Stiles tira sur sa main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, montant les estrades, se faufilant dans une rangée et prenant place de telle manière à être assez loin des deux autres couples — qui ne pouvaient pas les voir à moins de se retourner — et à pouvoir apprécier de cet emplacement situé presque parfaitement à la moitié de la rangé de fauteuil. Derek prit place à la droite de Stiles qui sortit son téléphone pour l'éteindre avant d'enlever son manteau et le poser sur le siège à sa gauche. Derek observa en silence un instant les gestes de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide d'étendre les jambes et de mettre ses pieds sur le haut du siège en face de lui. Derek réprima un soupir d'exaspération avant de donner une petite claque sur le genou de son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se mettre comme ça. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre une position à peu près normale, croisant les jambes, posant sa tête sur sa main droite d'un geste qui se voulait agacé. Derek n'y prêta aucune attention.

Un des couples de la salle se blottit, un bras entourant les épaules de l'autre. Une des deux personnes posa la tête sur l'épaule de son camarade. Stiles trouva que cette expression d'affection était parfaite dans la catégorie « niaiserie » dans le coin de son cerveau. Derek lui caressait les doigts avec les siens tandis que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Il consultait son téléphone : il avait quelques messages d'Isaac ainsi que de son oncle. Stiles détourna les yeux du couple — il lavait surnommé le couple « gnangnan » dans un coin de sa tête — et regarda Derek parcourir son téléphone à l'aide de sa seule main libre. Se sentant observé, le loup leva les yeux vers le fils du Shérif.

« Tu devrais l'éteindre, fit l'adolescent en désignant l'appareil de son menton. La dernière fois, Scott avait oublié de le faire et ça a sonné en plein film. Évidemment, durant une scène silencieuse et avec du suspens du genre "le méchant va venir découper en rondelle les héros dans une minute à l'autre". Lydia a tellement eu peur qu'elle lui a donné un coup sur tête avec son sac à main. C'était assez drôle en fait.

— Je ne crois pas que dans le nôtre il y ait un meurtrier, répondit doucement Derek avec un léger sourire. »

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de s'étirer en long et en large, libérant par la même occasion la main du loup-garou.

« C'est sûr que dans un film de comédie, il n'y a aucun risque que je sursaute et que je vienne me blottir contre toi à la recherche de réconfort, fit remarquer l'adolescent. Et même si cela avait été un film d'horreur, crois-moi, j'ai une bonne résistance à tous les gens d'effet de suspens et aux effets spéciaux un peu effrayants. (Il baissa d'un ton, l'air un peu penaud), mais par contre, je n'arrive pas à supporter la vue du sang. Que ce soit à la télé ou… dans la vie. C'est pas un peu bizarre ? »

Derek afficha un sourire timide avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Stiles se raidit à son contact, ne ferma pas les yeux et étouffa un début de phrase incompréhensible entre leurs lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, affirma doucement Derek en s'écartant de lui.

— Pourquoi dans les films d'horreur, il faut toujours que ces crétins se séparent en plusieurs groupes alors que le méchant est prêt à tous les tuer ? »

À la surprise de l'adolescent, le loup pouffa de rire. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant d'ébouriffer doucement les cheveux de Stiles et de lui passer un bras sur les épaules afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir et se laissa border. L'Alpha lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts de sa main posée sur son épaule. Dans un geste espiègle, Stiles tenta de le mordre. Il eut l'occasion que d'effleurer l'auriculaire. À ce moment-là, la salle s'assombrit doucement et Derek frôla à nouveau du bout des doigts le visage de l'adolescent. Cette fois-ci, tandis que la projection débuta, Stiles réussit à attraper un doigt avec ses dents. Derek ne fit aucun geste pour se libérer, observant d'un œil curieux l'adolescent. Celui-ci, comme figé, réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire de cet index entre ses lèvres. La chaleur humide de la bouche de Stiles autour de son doigt fit frissonner l'Alpha de la tête au pied. Il se pencha vers le visage de l'adolescent pour l'embrasser tout près du nez. Il déposa des baisers le long de sa joue, sur le menton avant de s'attarder sur la peau délicate du cou de l'hyperactif.

À l'écran, le film avait commencé sur un long défilé de montagnes et de routes avec quelques noms d'acteurs qui s'affichaient les uns après les autres. Un des personnages principaux introduisait l'intrigue, assis dans un canapé dans un salon blanc.

Stiles essayait de se concentrer sur cet acteur racontant ses déboires avec les femmes tandis que le loup continuait à l'embrasser à la base du cou, sa barbe de quelques jours lui chatouillant doucement la peau. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, la langue de l'adolescent effleura le bout du doigt prisonnier ; alors que l'un des acteurs claqua la porte à un autre et que Derek mordilla gentiment son petit-ami, Stiles ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à sucer cet index du bout des lèvres. La main libre de l'Alpha s'insinua sous le pull de l'adolescent jusqu'à se poser sur la hanche du côté opposé.

Une actrice aux cheveux blonds vénitiens passa un coup de téléphone à un des héros tandis que le loup aspira la peau pâle de son petit-ami avant de l'effleurer avec les dents. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles réprima un râle, se mit à lécher de façon sinueuse l'index, essayant toutefois de se concentrer sur les dialogues et autres sons venant de la projection pour éviter de perdre totalement pied. Derek se pencha un peu plus contre l'adolescent, parcourant chaque parcelle de peau de son cou de ses lèvres. Sa main libre quitta la hanche pour descendre et se faufiler sous le t-shirt de Stiles. Sous ce contact, l'hyperactif frissonna des pieds à la tête avant d'aspirer et de lécher goulûment le doigt du loup-garou qui fut bientôt rejoint par un autre que l'adolescent accueillit avec la langue sans ménagement.

À l'écran, la voiture d'un des personnages secondaires percuta un arbre sous une pluie battante. Un des couples trouvait le film beaucoup trop ennuyeux et préférait s'embrasser tandis que l'autre à l'autre bout de la salle n'en perdait pas une miette, la tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Placés plus haut qu'eux dans les rangées, Stiles et Derek Hale n'avaient pas vu plus de dix secondes du dit film. Les bras de l'adolescent étaient posés contre l'appui-tête de son siège. Ses jambes étaient décroisées, les pieds appuyant de toutes leurs forces contre la rangée devant eux. Derek était presque totalement tourné vers le fils du Shérif, ne se préoccupant pas des sons et de la musique venant de la projection ou des murmures des autres spectateurs. Son ouïe était concentrée sur la respiration de Stiles et sur les gémissements que ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer entre diverses succions sur les doigts de l'Alpha.

Derek se mit à alterner morsures et baisers dans le cou de Stiles avant de remonter vers son menton et de lui lécher la joue tout près du nez tandis que l'hyperactif ne put réprimer un gémissement, prêt à mordre les doigts entreprenants de l'Alpha pour tenter de garder le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Cela faisait juste deux soirs qu'ils étaient ensemble. Derek perdait tout contrôle de lui-même en touchant Stiles qui se raidissait sous ses caresses avant d'abandonner à son tour toute résistance. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas en ce moment même dans une salle de cinéma, un lieu public, le loup aurait déjà déshabillé entièrement son petit-ami avant de le plaquer contre le sol et de s'unir à lui comme il en avait toujours eu envie de le faire depuis leur rencontre.

La respiration haletante, Stiles retira doucement les doigts de sa bouche non sans les avoir léchés goulûment une dernière fois et entoura le cou de l'alpha de ses bras frêles avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Derek attira l'adolescent un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant le dos sous le t-shirt tantôt avec douceur tantôt avec force. Il quitta ses lèvres pour lui mordre la base du cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément. Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser ou à respirer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Même son instinct de survie qui le commandait d'être sur ses gardes depuis des semaines n'avait plus la force de résister face aux caresses incessantes et remplies d'affections sincères de l'Alpha.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser durant le reste du film, tentant tant bien que mal de rester conscients de la nature de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. De temps à autre, Derek Hale brisa leur étreinte pour s'attarder sur le cou de son vis-à-vis tandis que ce dernier lui massa la nuque du bout des doigts, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, offrant sa peau délicate au loup.

À la fin du film, Stiles se trouvait assis sur les genoux du loup avec qui il échangeait des baisers devenus chastes. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de projection, l'adolescent dont les joues étaient légèrement rougies eut besoin que de deux choses : _boire_ et d'un peu d'air frais. Derek, quant à lui, serrant la main de son petit-ami fermement dans la sienne, eut juste envie de le raccompagner dans son loft et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cependant, l'Alpha mit cette idée dans le coin de la tête, préférant reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et surtout, il ne voulait pas brusquer Stiles. C'était peut-être idiot compte tenu du fait que l'adolescent avait semblé être réceptif aux caresses. Néanmoins, le lycanthrope l'avait senti se crisper à chacun de ses baisers. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Stiles aperçut la vendeuse blonde de la billetterie, toujours à sa poste. Il se demanda quand se terminait son travail, avait-elle le droit de visionner un film sans payer et si elle avait de nouveau son permis de conduire.

Derek proposa tout de même à l'adolescent de l'emmener au loft sans pour autant émettre la moindre raison si ce n'était de passer du temps ensemble. Ce dernier déclina l'offre après avoir consulté l'heure sur son téléphone et s'être souvenu que son père devait être dans le canapé du salon à l'attendre.

Stiles se doutait que le loup souhaitait finir autrement cette soirée. Il n'était absolument pas contre. Cependant, et comme pour le reste de leur relation éphémère, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de cette peur constante de Derek Hale qui lui nouait l'estomac. Même si son cerveau arrivait à l'oublier sous le feu de la passion. C'était tellement ironique et stupide.

Pour l'heure, il voulait s'en tenir qu'à une soirée cinéma. Le reste viendra plus tard — ou peut-être ne viendra pas. Arrivé à la Camaro noire, Stiles se tourna vers son propriétaire qui lui tenait la main, les doigts entrelacés :

« Tu sais, je me disais que ce serait bien si tu m'envoyais des messages durant la journée. Du genre, pour me mettre de bonne humeur avant de partir à l'école. Un le matin et un avant de me coucher. Pas des trucs super philosophiques ou quoi. Ne te sens pas obligé non plus de m'écrire un roman. Juste un truc du genre "passe une bonne journée". Ou… bref, tu trouveras bien un truc quoi. »

Derek acquiesça doucement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et de lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Stiles s'y engouffra non sans lui avoir soufflé un merci. Derek fit le tour du véhicule avant de s'y faufiler à son tour, derrière le volant. Stiles consulta les messages sur son téléphone. Son père voulait savoir quand il comptait rentrer vu que le lendemain, bien évidemment, il avait cours. L'hyperactif pianota une réponse bateau au Shérif de Beacon Hills avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou qui mit le contact.

« C'est quand la pleine lune, encore ? »

Derek se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts avant de démarrer la voiture :

« Vendredi soir. Les Alphas ne craignent pas la pleine lune, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

— Non, pas vraiment, répliqua doucement l'adolescent en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Ce serait à moi de craindre ce genre de choses, non ? Avec Scott, Isaac et peut-être d'autres loups dans cette ville de fous… et peut-être même Jackson s'il décide de revenir ici en fusée juste pour me mordre la jambe de rage.

— Isaac sait se contrôler. Quant à ton ami Scott McCall, il a mainte fois prouvé que sa petite-amie archère était capable de le calmer. Je ne me fais pas de souci.

— Isaac sait vraiment se contrôler ? répéta Stiles en faisant volontairement fi de la partie sur son meilleur ami. Même si on l'enferme dans la cave ?

— Stiles, pourquoi on ferait un truc pareil ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je te demande juste d'imaginer.

— Et bien j'imagine très bien Isaac en pleine crise de panique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu un loup-garou qu'il n'est plus claustrophobe.

— C'est tout de même de l'arnaque ce truc, soupira Stiles en s'étirant en long et en large avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. »

Derek choisit de ne pas répondre à la remarquer de l'adolescent, préférant prendre la route vers la demeure de Stilinski. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer longuement sur le fait que la morsure pouvait aider à guérir des problèmes physiques comme l'asthme pour Scott ou l'épilepsie pour Erika, mais que cela n'avait absolument aucun effet niveau psychique (et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison d'ailleurs). Bien évidemment, Isaac avait été prévenu sur le fait qu'il aura toujours cette phobie tandis qu'Erika, bien qu'elle eût retrouvé confiance en elle, aurait toujours les souvenirs des humiliations et leurs effets sur son esprit.

C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle Stiles refusait la morsure. Il savait que cela ne lui apporterait absolument rien. Il serait un as à la Crosse tout comme Scott, la rapidité, la force, la guérison assurée des blessures les plus graves ; cependant, ce qui lui pourrissait l'existence sera toujours là à savoir ses attaques de paniques, ses crises d'angoisses, ses cauchemars les nuits quand son père ne donnait pas de nouvelles à cause de son travail ; la peur d'être abandonné ou de perdre quelqu'un. À quoi cela lui servirait-il de perdre son humanité pour si peu en fin de compte ?

Stiles était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de stabilité. Être un loup-garou était tout sauf quelque chose de stable. De plus est, il était fort probable que la lycanthropie exacerberait le côté angoissé et stressé de l'adolescent. Les nuits de pleine lune, il aurait peur de perdre le contrôle et de s'en prendre à son père ou à Lydia. Poussé à bout, il aurait peur de ses propres réactions. Même si Scott avait mis du temps à se contrôler et avait demandé de l'aide à Derek Hale, il n'était pas certain que Stiles en fît autant. Il était trop fier pour cela tout comme, il n'avait jamais l'envie d'embêter les autres avec ses propres problèmes. Stiles aimait simplement être humain, dans une meute de créatures surnaturelles. C'était tout simplement ça. Et Derek l'aimait bien trop pour lui infliger cela.

Sauf que tout cela n'était que du passé. Derek avait craqué et l'avait mordu par désespoir, croyant que cela était la meilleure solution à leur problème. À _son _problème. Il avait encore peur de lui malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Malgré les sentiments sincères du loup-garou, l'adolescent se crispait, se montrait tellement indifférent aux démonstrations affectives, comme s'il se refusait à éprouver la même chose de peur de perdre le contrôle. Tout semblait être une question de contrôle avec Stiles Stilinski. S'il ne pouvait pas contrôler quelque chose, si quelque chose échappait à sa logique ou à son instinct, alors il en avait peur ; il fuyait même. Réflexe d'instinct de survie sans doute. Pourtant, son meilleur ami était un loup-garou et il ne l'avait jamais craint. Tout comme il n'avait jamais eu peur ni de Jackson ni d'Erika ni de Boyd ou même de ce stupide Isaac. Alors pourquoi Derek ? Parce qu'il était un loup-garou adulte ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun moment de faiblesse ? Bien au contraire même. Derek cumulait les erreurs et les moments de faiblesse depuis qu'il avait recentré Stiles. Juste, peut-être, qu'il ne le montrait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêves, allongé dans le lit de Derek Hale. Il battit des paupières avant de porter la main sur son front et de se tourner sur le côté. Il avait l'impression que sa tension artérielle était à un niveau catastrophique. Sa tête lui donnait la sensation d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête ; ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cou lui faisait souffrir comme si toute sa peau à ce niveau le tiraillait dans tous les sens. Le t-shirt qu'il portait n'était pas à lui ; il était bien trop ample. L'adolescent bougea d'un côté puis de l'autre, cherchant la bonne position pour tenter de contenir cette nausée qui commençait à lui étreindre la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir très peu dormi, comme si son corps recherchait la paix, l'immobilité absolue et rien d'autre. Il ne se souvenait de rien mise à part la dispute dans l'ascenseur et Scott qui ne comprenait rien, assis à la table de la cuisine. Il avait récupéré sa jeep ; ça, il en était sûr, mais le reste était flou. Le visage d'un Derek extrêmement peiné lui revint en mémoire à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent. Leur rupture avait dû le toucher nettement plus que l'aurait voulu Stiles. De toute façon, cela avait été inévitable. Derek était amoureux de lui. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu besoin de ce message à l'école sur son téléphone pour s'en rendre compte. N'importe qui l'aurait compris. Même Scott si ce dernier avait été dans la confidence du leur couple passé.<p>

Scott.

Stiles était allé chez lui après avoir récupéré sa voiture parce que son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de venir. Cette histoire de liste. Bon sang, Stiles avait été vraiment idiot. Et surtout égoïste dans un sens. Il devait arranger tout cela. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se venger d'Isaac ou de lui créer de misères. Il s'en occupera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Scott et Isaac.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, d'après ce que Stiles avait compris même si tout portait à croire que son meilleur ami était toujours très amoureux d'Allison Argent — ce qui avait le don de rendre l'hyperactif très perplexe. Il était clair à ses yeux que Scott et Isaac s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais de là à sortir ensemble, c'était plutôt inattendu. Bien sûr, Stiles ne remettait pas vraiment en cause de cette affirmation ; néanmoins, plus les heures passaient depuis qu'il était au courant de tout cela, plus il trouvait cela plutôt louche. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder la chose avec Scott sans que celui-ci ne demande justement comment son ami avait pu être au courant et surtout par qui. Ce qui ramènera indéniablement tout à Derek Hale.

Derek.

Stiles ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il avait décidé de rompre avec lui, car c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Leur relation ne marchait pas. Néanmoins, il avait mal au cœur à y repenser, comme si cette rupture n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il avait cru qu'une fois séparé, il verrait les choses plus simplement. Derek l'effrayait dans une certaine mesure. Cependant, il devait bien l'avouer qu'il appréciait certains moments avec le loup. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette différence justement entre ces moments partagés avec l'Alpha où l'adolescent se crispait et tous les autres où il se serait damné pour être lové dans ses bras. À cause de ce dilemme dans un coin de sa tête, Stiles considérait que leur rupture avait été comme une sorte d'erreur. Cela ne marchait pas entre eux ; cependant, quelque chose soufflait à l'hyperactif qu'il se trompait lourdement. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui courait après Derek et que ce dernier l'envoyait sur les roses à chacune de ses tentatives désespérées pour être avec lui. C'était bien tout le contraire. Ce fut Stiles qui avait mené la danse dans cette histoire, peut-être même un peu trop. Pour l'heure, il était totalement perdu. Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme Scott et Alison, des amoureux « transis » ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait que tout soit compliqué, difficile, à s'en taper la tête contre le mur.

Stiles avait très mal au niveau du cou, comme si sa peau avait été très sèche et qu'il tentait de tourner la tête. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient au creux de ses oreilles, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se rendormir.

L'adolescent poussa un long râle d'exaspération avant de tirer la couverture à lui et d'enfuir la tête en dessous de celle-ci. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il faisait exactement dans la chambre de Derek Hale un matin où il était censé avoir cours. Il ne se posa pas la question sur la raison de ce t-shirt ne lui appartenant pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment était de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Il était terriblement exténué. Il n'avait aucune envie ni l'énergie de réfléchir ou de laisser son imagination vagabonder ou ses angoisses remonter sur le pourquoi du comment de cette douleur à la limite du supportable au niveau de sa gorge. Sa mémoire était fermée à toute investigation sur les événements de la soirée.

Bon sang, il voulait juste dormir. Dormir pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être.

Il se tourna, le dos sur le bord du lit. D'un geste lent, il effleura sa gorge. Il l'examina du bout des doigts, retenant son souffle. On lui avait mis un pansement. À la texture poisseuse du tissu, Stiles comprit qu'il fallait le changer. Il devait saigner abondamment. Peut-être avait-il perdu beaucoup de sang ? Était-ce pour cette raison que sa tête paraissait lourde ; cette nausée persistante, cette fatigue si dérangeante ? Il avait beau torturer sa pauvre mémoire dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette blessure. Peut-être que Derek l'avait trouvé dans cet état et l'avait ramené chez lui ? Non. Il l'aurait amené à l'hôpital, voir la mère McCall plutôt que de risquer que cela s'empire comme cela semblait l'être.

Derek…

Il s'était rendu au loft. C'était cela. Il devait y venir pour récupérer quelque chose. Son sac de cours, peut-être ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement. Il avait vu Derek Hale. Ils s'étaient parlé. Ils s'étaient un peu disputés. Juste légèrement. C'était normal. Derek avait paru ne pas accepter cette rupture. Et c'était tout ce qui était de plus normal. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ce côté-là. Il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière à cette place. Cependant, l'Alpha devait accepter cette réalité : ils n'étaient plus ensemble, point final.

Stiles se tourna et se retourna sous la couette, à la recherche d'une position où sa tête ne lui semblera pas être sur le point d'imploser.

Des baisers et des caresses entreprenants…

L'adolescent se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts en essayant de rassembler les morceaux de souvenirs qui émergeaient par à coups.

Une vive douleur à la base du cou. Comme une…

Morsure ?!

Stiles se redressa dans un sursaut avant de regretter son geste à cause de divers vertiges. Il se massa les tempes avant de tenter de s'extirper du lit. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il se retrouva mains et genoux au sol. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se relever sans succès. Cette sensation de faiblesse le rendit amer ; l'adolescent rampa lentement en maugréant vers la salle de bain au fond de la pièce. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'évier, il se hissa le mieux qu'il put. Il ne leva pas tout de suite la tête vers le miroir, reprenant doucement son souffle, les battements de son cœur lui martelant les tympans. Il posa une main tremblante sur le pansement poisseux, ferma les yeux quelques instants, se préparant à tout et surtout au pire avant de les ouvrir lentement. Il avait une mine affreuse, d'une pâleur extrême ainsi que des cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. D'un geste tremblant, il s'empara d'un bout de ce pansement dont la couleur avait viré au rouge foncé.

Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir si cela avait cicatrisé, s'il était devenu un… oui, il _devait_ le savoir.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de tirer sur le pansement d'un geste peu assuré et à la fois, assez brusque pour l'arracher de sa peau. Il réprima un cri de douleur avant de reprendre doucement sa respiration, une fois le choc passé. Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de tendre la main droite et toucher du bout des doigts son reflet dans le miroir.

Ce que recouvrait le pansement ressemblait bel et bien à des traces de crocs enfoncés dans sa chair. Son sang n'avait pas parfaitement coagulé et toute la plaie semblait fraîche, profonde et surtout, _elle ne cicatrisait pas_. Du moins, pas à la manière d'une créature comme Scott ou Isaac.

Stiles se sentait un peu plus léger. Cependant, son état de fatigue et de faiblesse extrême était un tout autre problème maintenant. Il avait dû perdre trop de sang et… Derek n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de l'emmener à l'hôpital plutôt que le garder chez lui, au chaud, dans sa tanière, jusqu'à sa _possible _transformation. De dépit, Stiles donna un coup de poing dans le miroir — qui resta intact — avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur et de secouer vivement sa main droite.

Stupide loup-garou. Stupide Alpha. Stupide Derek Hale.

Le transformer de cette manière et surtout contre son gré. Bon sang, il croyait que Derek était différent, qu'il n'était pas comme son oncle à mordre les gens sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'une meute.

Si, Derek était différent. Il avait mordu Stiles non pas parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa meute devenue très restreinte, mais juste parce qu'il avait cru que cela résoudrait tous leurs problèmes compte tenu du fait que l'adolescent avait insisté sur cette peur irraisonnée de l'Alpha. Comment ne plus avoir peur de cet Alpha ? En devenant son Beta. C'était la seule solution qui était venue à l'esprit de ce stupide Derek Hale. Non, vraiment, c'était la pire des solutions, même. Qu'espérait Derek en faisant cela ? Que Stiles allait lui tomber dans les bras en étant un loup-garou alors qu'il avait toujours dit et répété aimer son humanité plus que tout ? L'adolescent avait envie de hurler sa rage et son incompréhension à plein poumon, mais il n'en détenait plus du tout la force. La morsure n'avait pas fonctionné et c'était presque un miracle. Néanmoins, cela amenait un tout autre problème : comment Derek allait-il réagir face à cela et surtout, allait-il tenter de le mordre à nouveau ?

Il s'affala contre la paroi de la douche, juste à côté de l'évier, rapprochant son genou de sa poitrine avant de poser son coude sur ce dernier. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de laisser échapper un lourd sanglot. Il avait juste voulu mettre les choses au point, expliquer calmement que non, leur relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner — surtout après ce qui venait de se produire même si Stiles avait de l'espoir dans le creux de son cerveau que celui qui l'avait mordu n'était pas Derek, mais un tout autre Alpha ce qui était de toute manière impossible.

Comment était-il censé s'en sortir face à un loup-garou si obstiné ? Jusqu'où Derek était-il prêt à aller pour faire de Stiles son amant pour le reste de son existence ?

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Il avait juste envie de rester là, plaqué contre la paroi froide de cette douche encore humide et de sentir son sang encore un peu frais couler très doucement le long de sa gorge. Aimer Derek lui semblait si loin de son esprit. Aimer ce loup malgré cette peur au ventre était loin d'être la solution à cet épineux problème. Derek avait juste prouvé que cette peur qui paralysait Stiles quand ils échangeaient des caresses ou des baisers avait toutes les raisons du monde d'exister. Au lieu de rassurer l'adolescent sur ses angoisses, il avait fait que les exacerber en le mordant.

Au lieu de rapprocher Stiles de lui par ce geste, il n'avait fait que l'éloigner encore plus. C'était tout ce que Derek Hale avait réussi à gagner. Stiles avait envie de s'expliquer avec le loup, de comprendre ce geste à la fois insensé et terriblement stupide. Ils devaient discuter de tout cela même si l'hyperactif sentait que la discussion tournerait vite en rond.

Malgré cela, les sentiments de l'adolescent étaient tumultueux depuis leur dispute dans l'ascenseur comme si leur rupture avait eu l'effet totalement inverse sur lui.

_Derek t'a mordu. Il t'a mordu, bordel. Déteste-le, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite._

Stiles avait beau se forcer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas à détester l'Alpha malgré le fait qu'il en eût toutes les raisons de la terre.

Vraiment, pourquoi était ce si _compliqué _entre eux ?

Fin du chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes quand Melissa McCall prit son service aux urgences. Elle consulta la liste des patients dont elle devait s'occuper avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur et de pianoter pendant quelques instants. Il faisait froid dans le service et dans les longs couloirs ; les portes de l'hôpital fermaient très mal. Melissa n'avait plus du tout envie de courir à nouveau après les ouvriers ou autres techniciens propres à son lieu de travail pour demander de faire réparer le mécanisme quelque peu complexe de la fermeture automatique des portes. Même si cet incident semblait totalement anodin pour son travail, cela devenait nettement plus problématique quand l'infirmière réfléchissait à sa propre sécurité. N'importe qui pouvait entrer. Ou surtout _n'importe quoi._

La mère de famille était en train d'écrire un email quand débarqua presque en trombe Derek Hale, le loup-garou d'après ce que lui avait expliqué son fils. Elle sursauta, sentit son cœur défaillir pendant un millième de seconde, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Cela démontrait parfaitement le problème de fermeture des portes. Personne ne devait arriver de cette manière dans son service, même pas un louveteau ou toute autre chose de ce genre.

Après s'être remise de la surprise, Melissa afficha un sourire très poli à Derek avant de lui demander d'une voix lente ce qu'il lui voulait et, accessoirement, elle ajouta que son fils était chez sa petite-amie s'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Le visage du loup était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'infirmière plutôt que la mère surprotectrice. Elle le dévisagea avant de se lever et de faire le tour de son bureau d'accueil. Le loup secoua doucement la tête avant de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas venu à l'hôpital, très tôt le matin, pour se faire soigner — ce qui était bien entendu improbable. Melissa fronça les sourcils, mit les poings sur les hanches, prenant un air sceptique avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Derek se mordit la lèvre et expliqua d'une voix monocorde les raisons de sa présence. Melissa écarquilla les yeux avant d'entreprendre de lui secouer les épaules pour en savoir d'avantages. Cependant, elle reprit vite le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle lui donna des directives précises, prit un porte-document et y inséra une feuille d'admission aux urgences. Derek la remercia d'un mouvement de tête en sa direction avant de quitter l'accueil d'un pas précipité.

Melissa remplit d'une main tremblante les informations du patient en déambulant dans le long couloir terne et incroyablement vide de son service. Quand elle arriva à une salle de soin libre, elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération mêlé à une once d'appréhension. Elle prépara le matériel, le posa dans un chariot avant de l'avancer vers le lit d'examen. Elle devrait appeler un des médecins de garde ; cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de trouver une explication plausible à tout cela. La mère du jeune Scott était néanmoins habilitée pour s'occuper de ce genre de blessures. Ça allait aller. Ça _devait _aller. Tout ira très bien. Noyé dans la masse de ses contacts professionnels dans le répertoire de son téléphone, le numéro du vétérinaire Deaton paraissait attendre d'être sollicité.

Les bras chargés, Derek poussa la porte de la salle d'un coup de pied, s'y engouffra avant de déposer son fardeau sur la table d'examen. Melissa inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se pencha vers son patient.

Très pâle et les traits tirés, Stiles gisait inconscient, un pansement grossièrement posé sur sa gorge. L'infirmière leva les yeux vers le loup qui déglutit avec peine, n'essayant même pas de cacher son inquiétude. Elle sourit timidement avant de lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait à la fois réconfortant et rassurant. Tout allait bien se passer ; il n'y avait pas de raison.

La mère de Scott entreprit de retirer le pansement noirci par le sang. Derek observa ses gestes, les sourcils froncés, gardant le silence. La blessure, non, la _morsure_ qu'avait subie Stiles était profonde et saignait toujours. L'infirmière ne savait pas du tout si cela était bon signe de point de vue des « créatures surnaturelles ». Elle décida de laisser de côté ses interrogations et de continuer de soigner Stiles. Elle désinfecta la plaie, utilisa trois ou quatre compresses pour nettoyer le sang des marques suintantes. Elle fit attention à la moindre réaction de l'adolescent. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle était capable d'anticiper ses crises d'angoisses. Elle était persuadée que Stiles allait succomber à une violente crise de panique en se trouvant allongé de la sorte aux urgences, saignait abondamment ; lui qui avait toujours détesté le sang.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Derek passa le film des derniers événements en boucle devant ses yeux. Après avoir mordu Stiles, ce dernier s'était évanoui. Le loup avait alors pris soin de lui et de sa blessure, l'emmenant dans sa couche — après lui avoir retiré son t-shirt imbibé de sang pour lui enfiler un de sa garde-robe. Il l'avait laissé seul dans la chambre peut-être vingt minutes le temps de se débarrer de son oncle qui avait débarqué à l'improviste comme à son habitude. Heureusement, Peter Hale ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du fils du Shérif à l'étage et était reparti non sans maugréer contre son neveu. Pendant ce laps de temps où l'Alpha n'avait pas été à ses côtés, Stiles s'était levé, s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain pour enlever son pansement et perde à nouveau connaissance contre la vitre de la douche. Devant cette plaie encore fraîche et absolument pas en processus de cicatrisation, Derek s'était fait violence et avait décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Avec un peu de chance, la mère de Scott travaillait cette nuit et il pourrait lui demander de l'aide sans aller dans les détails sur le pourquoi du comment de cette blessure. Melissa McCall était nettement plus qualifiée que lui pour expliquer à Stiles de ne pas sortir de son lit ou d'enlever ses pansements.

Alors que la mère de Scott continuait à prodiguer des soins dans un silence absolu, l'Alpha avait l'impression que son cœur et son esprit se trouvaient sur un bateau en pleine mer agitée. Il avait mordu Stiles, l'humain qui avait toujours brandi cette humanité comme étant son bien le plus précieux. Il se doutait qu'ils devraient discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Du moins, le loup l'espérait, car il était possible que Stiles décidât simplement de l'envoyer promener non sans lui cracher à la figure qu'il ne voulait plus le voir de sa vie. Derek comprendrait sa réaction, même si son cœur se refusera de l'entendre.

Bon sang, tout serait nettement plus simple s'il n'était pas amoureux de cet adolescent hyperactif, impulsif et terriblement insolent.

Melissa le fit sortir de la salle soin avant de le prier de s'asseoir et d'attendre qu'elle en ait fini avec Stiles. Elle ajouta d'un ton, que le loup reconnut comme étant « le ton d'une mère très sérieuse sur ses propos et dont il était hors de question de négocier », que l'Alpha devait appeler le Shérif et lui expliquer que son fils était à l'hôpital et blessé tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne semblait pas en danger de mort. Derek hocha doucement la tête d'un signe approbateur avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le téléphone de service, derrière le bureau de l'infirmière. Bien entendu, Melissa aurait pu s'en charger, car cela faisait partie de son travail ; néanmoins, c'était Derek qui avait amené Stiles et de ce fait, il était plus à même de raconter l'accident dans les détails.

L'alpha était conscient que dire la vérité au père de Stiles serait totalement contre-productif. Il pourrait inventer quelque chose comme Stiles qui s'était fait attaquer par un animal sauvage — d'autant plus que Deaton avait précisé que les loups mordaient à la gorge quand ils attaquaient leur proie. Cependant, il n'était pas certain que le Shérif le croirait. De toute façon, vérité ou non, cela ne changera rien à l'état actuel des choses : Stiles était blessé à cause de la morsure qu'il lui avait octroyée. L'adolescent devait le détester du plus profond de son être et il en avait tout à fait le droit.

Dans la salle de soin, Melissa venait de finir le dernier pansement de l'adolescent quand celui-ci se mit à gémir avant de gesticuler doucement et à ouvrir les yeux. Avec un sourire d'une mère attentive, la jeune femme l'ordonna de rester calme et de ne pas bouger. Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de balayer les alentours du regard. Il reconnut les murs froids de l'hôpital ainsi que cette odeur prenante de désinfectant. Il voulut se relever d'une traite, mais fut pris de vertige.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Stiles. Reste allongé, souffla Melissa en posant une main sur le front de l'adolescent. »

Le principal intéressé inspira lentement tandis que son estomac se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens. Son cœur devint lourd, battant à tout rompre comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Sa gorge resserra tandis que sa respiration devint plus haletante comme si l'oxygène fut soudainement extrêmement rare. À ce moment précis, Stiles eut juste envie de partir en courant de cette pièce, de partir très loin pour sa propre survie. Courir à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes meurent de fatigue.

Il était en proie à une effroyable crise de panique et Melissa McCall se refusait de ne rien faire face à cela. Elle lui administra un calmant tout en lui parlant d'une voix rassurante et posée, lui expliquant que tout allait bien et que sa blessure n'était ni infectée ni… cicatrisée — comme l'aurait fait Scott à sa place. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle devait préciser ce dernier point au fils du Shérif de Beacon Hills, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que c'était une des choses qui pouvait aider l'adolescent à reprendre pied.

Gesticulant dans tous les sens, Stiles secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant qu'il se fichait pas mal de tout cela. Sortir. Il devait sortir. Partir. Prendre l'air. C'était cela. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et vite. Il bascula sur le côté, retomba sur le sol sur les genoux et les mains devant le regard irrité de Melissa qui fit rapidement le tour de la table d'examen pour lui saisir le bras et le relever. Stiles se dégagea d'un geste brusque, tituba quelques instants avant de pousser les deux grandes portes de la salle de soin et de se mettre à courir d'une manière désarticulée vers l'entrée des urgences. Il ne fit attention à rien ni à personne. Ce fut pourquoi il ne remarqua absolument pas Derek derrière le bureau en grande conversation au téléphone avec le shérif. Quand il passa devant lui, l'Alpha posa le combiné pour se précipiter sur l'adolescent qui s'écroula à deux mètres des portes automatiques. Stiles sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol glacial de l'hôpital. Perplexe, il cligna des yeux avant de se tourner doucement vers son sauveur avant de froncer les sourcils. Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'Alpha l'attira contre lui et l'aida à se remettre sur ses deux pieds avec beaucoup de précautions tandis que Melissa McCall accourut vers eux avant de soupirer. Elle s'épongea le front d'un revers de la main avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au coin des lèvres. Emprisonné dans les bras de Derek, Stiles pouvait qu'entrapercevoir la mère de son meilleur ami. Le bras droit de l'Alpha l'empêchait de voir plus bas que la masse noire de cheveux ondulés et deux yeux reflétant à la fois de l'inquiétude et du soulagement. La respiration de l'adolescent reprit petit à petit un rythme plus régulier. La sensation de mort imminente disparut à son tour tandis que le loup le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui massa gentiment la nuque. Stiles n'eut pas la force de le repousser. La chaleur et l'odeur de l'Alpha l'envahirent tandis que Melissa McCall prit le combiné du téléphone, le Shérif Stilinski étant toujours en ligne.

Stiles ne sut pas exactement ce qui avait calmé son attaque de panique : était-ce que lui avait administré la mère de Scott ou les bras et la présence du loup-garou ? Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit oublia l'existence même de l'infirmière, du monde autour de lui, de tout ce qui l'avait rendu si angoissé et même, les souvenirs douloureux de cette morsure (qui lui tiraillait encore le cou). Stiles ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek Hale tandis que la main gauche du loup montait et descendait doucement le long de son dos. La mère de Scott ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, essayant d'expliquer au Shérif que son fils était à l'hôpital, que tout allait bien et qu'il avait juste une vilaine blessure au cou qu'il faudra surveiller.

Dos au bureau de Melissa McCall, Derek savoura cet instant, sentant l'odeur de l'adolescent, lui caressant doucement la peau à travers ses vêtements. Quinze ou vingt secondes peut-être avait duré cette étrange étreinte jusqu'à ce que Stiles se ressaisisse et s'écarte doucement du loup avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de s'asseoir sur une des chaises se trouvant juste en face du bureau. Il passa d'un geste las sa main dans les cheveux avant de la refermer sur son visage. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait et une horrible nausée.

Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit la mère de son meilleur ami au sujet de sa blessure : cela ne se cicatrisait pas. Peut-être était-il comme Lydia maintenant vu que cette dernière n'avait pas non plus cicatrisé comme les loups-garous. Peut-être était-il comme Jackson : un lézard affreux qui était un instrument de vengeance. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était rien de plus de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Il se sentait faible, très faible. Melissa avait raison. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. C'était peut-être juste de l'anémie sévère et qu'il devait simplement se reposer.

Néanmoins, son esprit n'arrivait pas à classer tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Il aurait voulu s'énerver sur Derek, lui cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et plus encore. Mais il n'en avait simplement pas la force ni l'envie. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il devait d'abord reprendre des forces et ensuite, il pourra mettre les choses au point avec l'Alpha. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier cherchait à sortir de son propre estomac. Il avait sommeil ; juste en fermant les yeux, il avait la sensation qu'il s'endormirait rapidement, même très mal assis sur cette chaise dans le couloir froid de l'entrée des urgences.

Stiles entendit la mère de Scott expliquer à Derek que le Shérif allait arriver. L'hyperactif sentit une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et reconnut le parfum de l'infirmière. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et il ne put écouter le reste de la conversation. Il s'en moquait même. Il voulait juste s'allonger dans son lit et dormir deux ou trois jours d'affilés.

Il eut un moment d'absence. Il lui fut impossible de savoir combien de temps il était resté assis à ne rien faire. Il retira la main de son visage avant d'apercevoir son père, les bras croisés, les traits tirés par la fatigue, discuter avec Derek. Ses yeux allèrent du Shérif au loup-garou comme si l'adolescent assistait à un match de Tennis. Il voulut attirer l'attention de son père, mais le son de sa voix s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge. Il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant d'entreprendre de se lever et d'aller à la rencontre des deux adultes postés devant le bureau de Melissa McCall qui pianotait furieusement sur son clavier. Ses jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour le maintenir debout et il dût se designer à rester là où il était tandis que son père faisait le point de la situation avec Derek Hale. Au son de sa voix, Stiles pouvait deviner que le Shérif était à la fois en colère et soulagé. En colère, car son chenapan de fils était sorti en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il lui avait interdit et surtout, parce qu'une bête sauvage l'avait attaqué et que cela aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe. C'était bien entendu un beau mensonge de la part de l'Alpha et pour le moment, Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à s'en plaindre ou à affronter son père sur les circonstances exactes des marques sur son cou. Il se demanda si la mère de Scott était au courant de l'origine de cette morsure ou s'était-elle contentée de le soigner et attendre qu'il lui dise de lui-même.

L'infirmière avait eu la même version que le Shérif : Stiles rentrait de chez Scott et s'était fait attaquer par un animal sauvage — un loup-garou alpha pour Melissa McCall — ; Derek avait senti sa présence et s'était précipité sur l'adolescent pour l'aider. Dans cette version absurde, Derek passait pour le héros de la semaine, ce qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point Stiles. Il devait néanmoins garder la tête froide et ne pas succomber à son impulsivité. S'il craquait maintenant et révélait tout, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il devait rester de marbre devant l'absurdité de la situation devant ses yeux, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait simplement le faire.

Il pensait aussi à Scott et à sa réaction. Il saura tout de suite que c'était Derek le méchant loup dans cette histoire. Sans oublier Isaac qui reconnaîtra tout aussitôt l'odeur de son Alpha. L'hyperactif pourrait feindre l'accident, mais face à des loups-garou Beta pas sûr que cela pouvait passer. Et il devra affronter les pourquoi du comment de cet événement, de leur relation, pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché et surtout pourquoi Derek avait semblé si désespéré de leur rupture. Bon sang, ce n'était tout de même pas de la faute de Stiles s'il ne l'aimait pas, même un petit peu ?

Si Derek s'était comporté de cette manière avec Kate, pas étonnant que cela se fût fini en véritable désastre. Et il était hors de question que Stiles devînt une nouvelle « Kate Argent, la psychopathe ». Il allait attendre le meilleur moment pour discuter tranquillement de tout ce qui était arrivé. Discuter. _Tranquillement. _Il avait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il soit : discuter avec l'Alpha, se retrouver face à face, échanger des regards.

Pourquoi cela devait-il être si compliqué entre eux ?

* * *

><p>Après une longue discussion avec son fils, le Shérif remplissait plusieurs papiers administratifs que lui tendait Melissa McCall derrière son bureau, tandis que Stiles retrouvait quelques couleurs, toujours assis sur cette chaise inconfortable. Derek, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas entre l'hyperactif et son père, jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs à son ex-petit ami.<p>

Il avait été décidé du retour à la maison de Stiles, mais il devait rester allongé dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. La mère de Scott viendra contrôler et changer ses pansements. Au moindre signe d'infection — « lycanthropique » ou non — direction-hôpital sans sommation. L'adolescent avait juste besoin de repos et de calme. À son âge, le sang se fabriquait assez rapidement et si l'hôpital pouvait éviter une transfusion, autant tout miser sur le repos et encore le repos — même si Melissa n'était pas trop d'accord avec cette politique, mais cela venait du médecin en chef des urgences, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses ordres. Il était cependant clair que l'infirmière surveillerait de très près la blessure du meilleur ami blessé de son fils unique. Stiles lui avait murmuré de ne rien dire à Scott — du moins, il préférait tout lui expliquer lui-même. Melissa avait acquiescé doucement après avoir froncé les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Si un autre Alpha traînait en ville, son fils devait être au courant, non ? Surtout s'il s'en était pris à Stiles. Elle avait préféré ne pas insister. C'était peut-être une notion sur les Alphas et les loups-garou qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de saisir.

Le Shérif de Beacon Hills aida doucement son fils à se relever. Derek observa les mouvements maladroits de Stiles avant de demander d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

« Ça va aller, Stiles ? Tu es sûr ? »

L'adolescent plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais avant de l'ignorer totalement. Il afficha un sourire timide à son père avant de lui murmurer qu'il avait juste envie de rentrer et, surtout de se lover sous sa couette bien chaude et de ne pas en sortir avant un jour ou deux. Le Shérif acquiesça d'un air entendu avant de le pousser gentiment vers la sortie tandis que Derek déglutit avec peine en les regardant quitter les urgences.

Stiles avait dû mal à rester debout, ses jambes le soutenant que faiblement. Son lit. Il voulait que son fichu lit.

Arrivés à la voiture de police, le téléphone du Shérif se mit à sonner tandis que l'adolescent tenta d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Il s'engouffra fébrilement dans l'habitacle avant de basculer la tête en arrière et d'inspirer longuement. Les effets du calmant que lui avait administré Melissa McCall pour sa crise de panique commençaient à peine à disparaître. C'était exactement pourquoi il avait toujours refusé ce genre de traitement pour ses crises de nerfs, d'angoisses ou de paniques, aussi violentes pouvaient elles être. La crise était certes partie, mais il était totalement assommé pour un long moment. D'ailleurs, il était pratiquement certain que ce médicament n'avait eu aucun effet sur sa dernière crise. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son esprit était persuadé que ce fut les bras de Derek Hale qui avaient fait partir ce sentiment de mort soudaine et imminente. Dans les bras de ce loup, tout fut rapide, doux, accueillant, _rassurant _et _chaud_. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien dans les bras de ce loup-garou borné ?

C'était absurde. Terriblement absurde. Et injuste.

Pour l'heure, il n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Il attendait que son père montât dans la voiture afin de le reconduire à la demeure Stilinski pour se glisser tranquillement dans son lit et ne plus en sortir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente durant lesquelles Stiles s'était presque assoupi, le Shérif monta dans la voiture avant d'y mettre le contact d'un geste fatigué. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de son fils dont les sourcils étaient froncés de perplexité. Le père fatigué lui annonça sur un ton amer qu'il le ramenait à la maison, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de lui pour le reste de la nuit. Un accident de la route requerrait sa présence. Légèrement dépité, Stiles haussa les épaules avant d'afficher un sourire forcé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'imprévu. De plus, inutile de s'inquiéter sur une possible évasion du patient. L'adolescent n'en avait absolument pas la force, de toute manière.

D'un geste affectueux, le Shérif tapota l'épaule de son fils avant de se diriger vers la demeure Stilinski.

La nuit avait été très longue et épuisante. Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand Stiles se laissa tomber de tout son poids, le ventre en premier, dans les couvertures duveteuses et accueillantes de son lit. Il enleva ses chaussures en balançant ses jambes en arrière. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il portait un t-shirt bien trop ample pour lui. Le t-shirt de Derek Hale. Quand bien même, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Il passa un bras sous son oreiller avant d'enfouir son visage dans ce dernier et de fermer les yeux.

Dormir. Enfin.

Un bruit furtif derrière lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Stiles saisit son oreiller de la main droite avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Derek Hale rattrapa l'objet au vol non sans laisser échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. L'adolescent se retourna sur le dos pour lui faire face, se mettant en appui sur les coudes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il s'attendait totalement à le voir débarquer dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il avait raison. Malheureusement, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à discuter ou à se disputer avec lui. Le principal intéressé s'approcha du lit d'un pas lent avant de s'asseoir au bord de celui-ci. Il avait dû pénétrer dans la maison après le départ du Shérif pour son accident de la route. Fichues oreilles de loup-garou.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança Stiles d'une voix terne et très mal assurée. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait pour cette nuit ? _Sérieusement_, fous-moi la paix.

— Il faut que l'on discute, Stiles, répliqua doucement le loup-garou en déposant l'oreiller près des jambes de l'adolescent. »

Le principal concerné laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration mêlé à une pointe d'agacement avant de s'emparer de l'oreiller d'un geste brusque, de se retourner et de cacher sa tête derechef.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, ça_ _!_

« Je t'en prie, Stiles, supplia Derek d'une voix tremblante en lui effleurant le bras droit du bout des doigts.

— Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ni de t'écouter, tu comprends ? Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression d'être en permanence sur un bateau. J'ai la tête complètement en vrac et je ne te parle même pas de l'état désastreux de…

— Stiles…, insista le loup. »

L'adolescent inspira longuement avant d'expirer de mécontentement en se tournant à nouveau, se mettant en position assise devant l'Alpha, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi exactement ton problème, mais cela ne me concerne plus, fit Stiles sur un ton sans réplique. Tu veux discuter de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Bien, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre geindre sur le pourquoi du comment de…. [Stiles secoua vivement la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux de rage] Tu t'es conduit comme le dernier… comme le dernier des connards. Et tu espères qu'en venant tout penaud dans ma chambre, j'oublierais tout comme par magie ?

— Je n'espère rien.

— Et tu me veux _quoi _exactement ? Parce que là, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois penser de toi, hoqueta l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui, cherchant un point à fixer. Derek, il faut que tu acceptes que je ne souhaite plus être avec toi. Ni maintenant ni dans deux heures ou deux semaines ou deux mois. Et surtout pas après ce que tu as osé me faire. »

Derek déglutit avec peine, évitant l'adolescent du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer, cherchant les mots qui lui manquaient. Il aurait voulu le prendre contre lui, le serrer fort contre son cœur comme dans l'allée de l'hôpital quand Stiles avait eu cette crise de panique. Il avait besoin de lui, de son contact.

« Et ne me sors surtout pas que c'est parce que tu es amoureux de moi que tu as fait tout cela parce que je te jure sur la tête de ma grand-mère que je sors le flingue du coffre au fort de la chambre de mes parents pour te tirer une balle directe dans ton entrejambe, grommela Stiles entre ses dents. »

Le loup ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire timide et d'étouffer un petit rire en entendant la menace très sérieuse de l'adolescent.

« C'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi. Vraiment très amoureux, avoua-t-il en fixant le bureau en désordre de Stiles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— J'ai juste envie de dire : tant pis pour toi, rétorqua l'adolescent de mauvaise humeur.

— Tu n'as vraiment jamais rien fait d'insensé pour Lydia ? demanda subitement l'Alpha en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ou de stupide ?

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à la transformer en loup-garou contre son gré.

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à te transformer, Stiles. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant de désigner d'un doigt accusateur le pansement qui ornait son cou d'un geste très agressif :

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Et ça, c'est quoi ? Un suçon qui a mal tourné ?!

— Stiles, écoute…

— Non, non, c'est _toi_ qui vas m'écouter ! N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses ou de te justifier de cette morsure que tu m'as faite _délibérément_. Je ne sais même pas si je suis devenu un loup-garou ou un autre truc du genre ou si ça n'a pas fait effet ou si ça va faire effet, mais que je le sais pas. Néanmoins, ne te cherche pas de putains d'excuses parce que je ne te croirai simplement pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu sais. Je le lis même très clairement. Ton idée était de faire de moi ton Beta comme ça je n'aurai plus peur de toi et autres conneries de ce genre. Mais bordel, c'est la pire idée du siècle ! Tu crois que Scott ferait une chose pareille à Allison s'il était un Alpha ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?… Je.. »

Stiles s'arrêta net dans sa déclaration en constatant la mine totalement abattue et désespérée du loup-garou. Derek Hale… était-il… sur le point de pleurer ? L'hyperactif se refusa à le croire. C'était impossible. Pas venant de cet Alpha obstiné.

« Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place, Stiles ? murmura Derek d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ?

— J'aurais certainement laissé tomber depuis la dispute de l'ascenseur, fit Stiles d'une voix posée. J'aurais donné deux ou trois coups de poing et pieds dans un mur avant de m'énerver sur le premier venu pour évacuer toute ma peine, ma colère tout cela. J'aurais mal dormi, très mal dormi même. Je me serais fait violence vis-à-vis de mon téléphone à ne pas lire et relire les messages que tu m'as envoyés pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je me serais pris un bain trop chaud ; j'aurais mangé un truc, qui aurait fait hurler mes artères, devant une série niaise et sans intérêt. J'aurais envoyé chier Scott une ou deux fois. Puis, sans doute, j'aurais cassé deux crayons parce que je devais écrire des rédactions pour un cours, mais en fait, il m'aurait été impossible de me concentrer plus de deux secondes sans penser à cette rupture. [Il murmura d'une voix tremblante] Puis, j'aurais attendu comme un con un appel de toi me disant que tu voulais recommencer quelque chose entre nous. »

Derek scruta le visage de l'adolescent avant de tenter de s'approcher de lui, en posant une main sur la sienne. Stiles émit un hoquet de mécontentement avant de retirer brusquement sa main.

« Tu vois, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, _moi_, dans ton cas. Dans un cas totalement improbable où je serais amoureux de toi et que toi, bah non, continua Stiles d'une voix terne. J'aurais réagi comme n'importe quel adolescent. Comme n'importe qui de _censé. _

— Écoute-moi, Stiles, répliqua doucement Derek. Te mordre était une erreur [Stiles leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération]. Je sais au fond de moi que tout ce que je voulais à ce moment précis était que tu ne me craignisses plus. »

L'adolescent applaudit ironiquement d'un geste lent :

« Je te félicite. C'est une totale réussite.

— Cependant, continua le loup en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je ne sais pas si inconsciemment mes crocs ont réfréné la morsure… mais, il y a des chances pour que tu ne te sois pas transformé tout compte fait.

— Oh ? Je devrais m'en réjouir, peut-être ? ironisa Stiles, sarcastique. Mon ex-petit ami m'a mordu parce qu'il n'a pas supporté notre rupture. Mais ! C'est pas grave ! Je suis toujours humain ! Magnifique ! Vraiment. Tu ne vois pas comme un _putain_ de problème, là ?

— Stiles, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble ? demanda Derek, presque désespéré.

— Soit tu remontes le temps au moment où tu tentes de me _bouffer_ ; soit, tu fais comme n'importe qui dans ton cas : tu me laisses tranquille. Vraiment, Derek. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Le loup se mordit les lèvres avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Je… te laisse tranquille, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de se lever du lit. Si ta blessure te fait encore souffrir, va voir Deaton, il saura quoi faire pour te soulager au cas où. »

Stiles suivit du regard le loup alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers la porte de la chambre. Derek s'arrêta un instant, lui tournant le dos. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se contenta de secouer la tête. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré.

Stiles eut soudainement très mal au coeur et espéra que cela était dû à sa blessure et au fait qu'il fût extrêmement fatigué.

Et que ce n'était pas ce Derek au bord du gouffre qui lui avait brisé le coeur d'une certaine manière.

Stiles se laissa tomber la tête la première dans son oreiller. Il se mit à pleurer doucement avant de partir en violents sanglots.

Dehors, Derek donna un coup de pied de dépit dans une pierre près de sa voiture. Ses oreilles de loup l'avertirent des pleurs de l'adolescent

Ne pas faire demi-tour.

Surtout pas.

Rentrer chez lui.

Le laisser tranquille.

C'était ce que Stiles voulait, non ? Qu'il le laisse tranquille…

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapter 12

(Note : navré de pas avoir encore répondu à toutes les reviews/lectrices/lecteurs. Je ne vous oublie pas et vous remercie toujours de me lire. Cette fanfiction se termine « bien » dans le sens où on retombera sur du Sterek quoiqu'il arrive, mais ça prendra du temps.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

La Saint-Valentin possédait tout ce que Stiles détestait en ce qui concernait les niaiseries. Pendant des années, il s'était entiché d'offrir cartes, peluches ou même chocolat à Lydia Martin sans que celle-ci n'eût répondu favorablement à ses attentes — il avait même rempli son casier de fleurs et dès que la jeune fille l'avait ouvert, elle s'était ramassée des centaines de pétales sur la tête et dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser qu'une fois rentrée chez elle et après une bonne douche. Au bout de quelque temps, Stiles avait simplement décidé d'arrêter les frais et de se contenter d'écrire deux ou trois lignes sur un carton rose bonbon en forme de cœur et de le glisser entre les cahiers de la jeune fille, écrasé entre ses manuels de Latin et de Chimie.

Si cette année, la fête devait ressembler à toutes les autres Saint-Valentin, c'était loin d'être le cas. Vraiment très loin.

Allison et Scott s'étaient disputés la veille à propos d'un devoir d'Économie dont la note catastrophique avait fait baisser la moyenne de la jeune fille tandis que celle du loup-garou avait simplement fait du surplace. Stiles n'avait pas tout bien compris cependant, il était persuadé que Scott avait négligé quelques points dans sa rédaction et qu'Allison n'avait pas fait son travail aussi parfaitement qu'elle le déclarait. Tout de même, Allison avait beau être très douce, très gentille, cela ne lui enlevait pas moins une capacité à être un peu maladroite comme le commun des mortels. Et fréquenter Scott ne risquait pas d'arranger cela. Stiles n'avait pas eu la tête à continuer son enquête sur la possible relation entre son meilleur ami et l'autre loup-garou dont la mauvaise humeur croissait de manière exponentielle à mesure que la prochaine pleine lune approchait. L'hyperactif avait préféré mettre tout cela de côté et réfléchir à un moyen de faire réintégrer Isaac dans l'équipe — même si cela allait totalement à l'encontre de son idée de vengeance, mais de toute façon, l'adolescent n'avait pas du tout l'envie de continuer ce petit manège avec le loup-garou. Le Coach en faisait qu'à sa tête même si le premier match approchait et que la présence du lycanthrope orphelin était plus que requis face à une des équipes les plus agressives de la compétition. A moins d'un gros problème, Isaac restera sur le banc de touche tandis que Stiles tentera de survivre sur le terrain auprès de Scott dont les responsabilités en tant que capitaine commençaient à le stresser de jour en jour.

Lydia avait poursuivi la traduction du bestiaire durant ses moments libres tout en faisant des commentaires sur l'existence de certaines créatures dont rien que le nom donnait froid dans le dos. La jeune fille espérait que beaucoup d'entre elles avaient disparu et que c'était juste à titre d'information qu'elles se trouvaient dans les vieux fichiers du bestiaire des Argent.

Durant sa convalescence qui avait duré _trois _longues et ennuyeuses semaines, Stiles était resté cloîtré chez lui à regarder des séries ou à dormir. Il avait eu la visite de Scott et des autres qui, pour une raison incroyable, avaient cru à la version de Derek sur l'attaque d'un loup (Isaac et Scott avaient proposé d'aller à la recherche de ce « loup », mais Stiles avait refusé avançant le fait qu'il devait être déjà loin et que cela ne servirait à rien). La mère de Scott avait surveillé avec énormément de précautions l'évolution de la « morsure » de l'adolescent et avait conclu que la blessure se guérissait tout à fait normalement. Stiles ne semblait pas ni plus rapide ni plus fort comme l'avait ressenti Scott lors de sa propre morsure. Tout était resté étrangement normal même si pour l'heure, le cou de Stiles arborait quelques cicatrices que l'adolescent s'empressait de cacher derrière une écharpe.

Et il n'avait plus vu Derek depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille, mais à ce point là ? L'adolescent n'avait reçu aucun appel, aucun message. Il ne l'avait pas croisé ou aperçu et Isaac se moquait bien de voir ou pas l'Alpha depuis qu'il habitait chez Scott.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autres de la part du loup-garou. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de vide depuis que son téléphone ne vibrait plus le matin, le midi et le soir à la réception d'un message de l'Alpha. L'adolescent avait failli lui écrire des messages, mais s'était ravisé à chaque fois avant de valider l'envoi. Cela ne servirait à rien même si Stiles ne voulait qu'avoir des nouvelles du loup. En fin de compte, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : le loup-garou le laissait tranquille pour de bon. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait il l'impression que son cœur était lourd ou qu'il s'attendait presque à apercevoir l'Alpha à chaque coin de rues ou même à la sortie des cours ?

Et c'était la Saint-Valentin, la fête des « amoureux » et des trucs « niais » et guimauve qui donneraient le diabète à n'importe qui rien qu'en regardant les couples s'embrasser ou à s'échanger des douceurs. Stiles avait déjà du mal à supporter cette journée à endurer touts les démonstrations des amours éphémères de ses camarades de classes — et cela ne concernait pas spécialement Allison et Scott — ; c'était encore plus douloureux (et agaçant) depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Derek dans une mesure que l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre. Certes, il n'avait personne avec qui passer cette fête, comme toutes les autres années. Néanmoins, son sentiment de solitude était à son paroxysme.

Par moment, Stiles avait envie de se donner des claques. Ses propres réactions l'étonnaient et l'énervaient à la fois. Il avait beau se dire que cela avait été sa volonté de tout arrêter avec le loup-garou, que oui, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait souhaité cette rupture pour des raisons fondées — du moins, de son point de vue —, pourtant, son esprit avait pris la sale habitude d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas rompu et que si Stiles avait pris sur lui pour ses peurs « irraisonnées » de l'Alpha. Il y avait plusieurs scénarios possibles : Derek aurait fini par rompre de lui-même vu que Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir être aussi affectueux que le loup l'aurait voulu ; Stiles aurait fini par craquer et n'aurait opposé aucune résistance ; Derek et Stiles auraient simplement continué comme ils étaient en train de le faire jusqu'à ce que Scott découvre la vérité et les fasse rompre (ce qui était évidemment totalement farfelu, l'hyperactif en convenait bien). Il était intéressant de remarquer que l'esprit de l'adolescent n'avait pas produit un scénario où les deux principaux concernés s'en sortaient plutôt bien en étant ensemble. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus Stiles était persuadé qu'il aurait fallu un miracle pour que cela marchât entre eux. Bon, peut-être pas un miracle en tant que tel.

Stiles savait pertinemment bien que le nœud du problème venait de lui et de sa méfiance vis à vis du loup et de son instinct de survie un peu trop titillé depuis quelques semaines. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi justement, étant dans les bras d'un loup chef de meute, il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité. C'était même un endroit extrêmement sûr. Si Derek avait été un oméga, peut-être cela aurait il été différent….

Ou peut-être que le problème était tout autre. Peut-être que Stiles avait simplement peur de se faire mordre ? (Ce qui était fait) De perdre son humanité (visiblement, rien n'avait changé). Dans ce cas-là, si ses deux peurs étaient contrecarrées, si les deux scénarios qui le hantaient depuis la morsure de Scott n'avaient plus de raison d'être, si Stiles avait eu la preuve que tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble à nouveau ? Parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux du loup ? Oui, c'était aussi une autre raison à cette rupture et il n'avait aucune once d'idée pour « solutionner » ce problème. On ne tombait pas amoureux sur commande. Stiles avait juste l'impression de tourner en rond, d'être en face à une énigme insoluble. Peut-être qu'avec le recul, en admettant qu'il n'eût plus aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit du loup-garou, il pourrait changer d'avis et éprouver quelque chose pour l'Alpha. Néanmoins, rien n'était moins sûr.

S'il devait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaîtrait que Derek lui manquait. Il lui manquait à sa manière ; autrement que si cela avait été Scott, Lydia ou même sa mère décédée. Il avait envie de lui parler ; même sur un sujet inintéressant ou totalement guimauve. Stiles avait simplement envie d'entendre sa voix juste quelques minutes ou quelques secondes.

Durant la pause déjeuner ce jour-là et, tandis que certains couples gloussaient dans leur coin en s'échangeaient leur cadeau contre les casiers des longs couloirs froids de l'école, Stiles s'éclipsa de la cafétéria pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes des garçons. Il fit les cent pas devant les grandes portes des sanitaires individuels pendant que ses doigts s'activèrent nerveusement sur le clavier de son téléphone. Il s'était promis de ne rien tenter pour le contacter avant que le loup ne le fasse. Et surtout aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il avait juste besoin de savoir si tout allait bien, s'il avait des pistes sur la disparition d'Erika et Boyd, s'il avait trouvé d'autres Betas, s'il avait juste peut-être ne serait ce qu'un instant pensé à lui. D'accord, c'était plus pour la dernière suggestion qu'il se démenait à écrire un semblant de message qui ne parût ni déplacé, ni désespéré, ni ambigu. Il effaça le message à plusieurs reprises, grommelant, râlant contre ses propres doigts tremblants et maladroits.

Bon sang, un simple « salut, Derek. Juste pour savoir comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois » était-ce _vraiment_ si compliqué à écrire, Stiles ?

L'adolescent effaça pour la dixième fois son texte avant de fermer les yeux, d'inspirer profondément pour se concentrer. Il imagina qu'il était en train d'écrire un message pour Isaac — mieux — pour Erika et se remit à pianoter sur son téléphone. Il s'appuya le dos contre le mur du fond, juste à côté d'un grand évier.

Non, ce n'était pas compliqué d'écrire à Derek Hale. Du tout.

« Salut, Derek. J'ai repris les cours depuis que ma blessure est guérie. Elle ne s'est pas infectée. La mère de Scott a été formidable. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller demander de l'aide à Deaton. Je fais des rêves bizarres, mais ça, j'en faisais déjà bien avant de te connaître. Isaac et Scott vivent la parfaite colocation. Lydia a presque fini de traduire une bonne moitié du bestiaire. Allison a cassé trois fois son arc, ne me demande pas comment. Et moi, bah, je me demandais comment tu allais. »

Sommaire. Resté sommaire avait-il pensé. Bien sûr. Tout à fait. Il noyait le poisson avec les nouvelles de ses amis dont le loup devait certainement s'en moquer. Néanmoins, cela permettait à son message de ne pas être trop direct.

Avant même d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton « envoyer », l'esprit de Stiles commença à imaginer les réponses du loup. Peut-être qu'il ne lui répondra même pas. Peut-être se contentera-t-il de lui écrire un « je vais bien » ? Ou peut-être sera-t-il plus direct avec un « à ton avis, est-ce que je suis censé aller bien ? ». Quoi que cela puisse être, l'adolescent ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il inspira longuement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites et légèrement tremblantes. Il ferma les yeux, tapant doucement deux ou trois fois l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur avant de consulter son téléphone.

Il écarquilla les yeux comme paralysé, l'appareil entre les doigts qui menaça de glisser et de se fracasser contre le sol sale de la pièce. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le message n'avait pas pu être envoyé car… le numéro n'était plus disponible. Plus en service. Plus actif. La gorge sèche, l'adolescent trembla de la tête au pied, secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite comme si cela pouvait aider à faire disparaître à jamais cette vision désagréable.

Derek avait changé de numéro ? Peut-être avait-il perdu son téléphone. C'était sans doute cela. Voilà. C'était cela. C'était aussi simple qu'un vol ou qu'une perte de téléphone. Isaac devait avoir le nouveau. Parler à Isaac. Non. Emprunter le téléphone d'Isaac. Mieux. Bien mieux. Ne rien dire. Ne rien laisser paraître. Le sac d'Isaac. Non. Son casier. Il mettait toujours son téléphone portable dans son casier pendant les cours aussi stupide que cela semblait être à n'importe quel autre adolescent de cette stupide ville. Voilà. Marcher doucement vers les casiers. C'était celui près de la salle de cours d'Économie. La combinaison ? C'était la même que celle de Scott. Brave Scott. Gentil Isaac d'être tête en l'air. Le message. Enregistrer le message en brouillon. Voilà. Maintenant, sortir doucement et aller à ce fameux casier. Éviter le dragon à lunettes chimiste qui ne manquerait pas de donner des retenues à tout va pour avoir éternué trop fort. Voilà. Par là. Juste là. Encore un effort. La combinaison. Tranquillement. Doucement. Forcer un tout petit peu. Les cadenas rouillaient toujours un petit peu. Sales petites bêtes. Ouvrir la porte sans un bruit. Quel bazar. Manuels par-ci, livres par-là. Ah une note de devoir de Physique. Peu mieux faire. Téléphone. Ou était ce fichu téléphone. Pas par là. Un peu en dessous peut-être. Ah ! Le voilà. Il restait de la batterie. Bien. Très bien. Il n'était pas verrouillé. Très très bien. Contacts. Belle liste de contacts. Derek Hale. Voilà. Le numéro. Comparer les deux numéros. Identiques. Ils étaient identiques. Bon Dieu. Cela devait être récent. Il avait changé de numéro et il ne l'avait pas encore prévenu.

Stiles quitta son état second, remit le téléphone d'Isaac en place et ferma le casier d'une main tremblante. Il fit volte-face et s'adossa contre la paroi en fer avant de passer les mains moites sur son visage blême. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le dernier moyen au monde de communiquer avec l'Alpha alors qu'il lui restait plusieurs possibilités comme appeler Peter Hale, aller voir Deaton, passer au loft.

Passer au loft.

Tremblant de la tête au pied, Stiles arpenta les couloirs dans un sens puis dans l'autre, les mains inconsciemment posées sur le crâne. Il avait cours de Littérature dans moins de vingt minutes ensuite deux heures d'entraînement. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir suffisamment en place pour réfléchir à bon escient de ce qu'il comptait faire ou simplement pour se remettre en question. Derek avait juste eu un problème de téléphone ; c'était tout. Pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait délibérément changé de numéro pour couper les ponts de manière nette et précise, hein ?

Et si c'était effectivement le cas ? C'était tout à fait possible compte tenu du fait que Stiles avait tellement insisté pour que le loup le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était une démarche normale pour éviter la tentation d'envoyer ou de recevoir des messages.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. L'Alpha lui fichait bel et bien la paix. Alors, pourquoi faire une montagne d'un simple changement de numéro de téléphone ? Stiles avait l'impression que ses réactions étaient totalement disproportionnées, comme pour son idée de vengeance sur Isaac — même si, vraiment, il l'avait mérité et que, tout compte fait, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu et que le loup n'avait pas été si puni que cela. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la Saint-Valentin que son côté légèrement fleur bleue et niais était exacerbé. Trois semaines sans aucune nouvelle de l'Alpha. N'importe qui d'autre se serait inquiété. N'importe qui hormis Scott, Lydia, Allison et même Isaac. Oui, n'importe qui _y compris _Stiles.

Après un troisième aller-retour dans le grand couloir de l'école, Stiles prit la décision de quitter les lieux. Tant pis pour Littérature et l'entraînement de Crosse. Il n'aimait pas la littérature et ses vieux auteurs et poètes ; il était totalement inutile sur le terrain et ce n'était pas avec deux heures de plus à courir dans la boue que cela changerait quelque chose. Il était bien trop secoué de toute façon pour se concentrer ou être efficace. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Derek aille bien. Ni plus ni moins. Sans arrière-pensée. Cela faisait trois semaines ! Cela justifiait bien un petit manquement au règlement intérieur et de filer en douce. Si son père l'apprenait, il trouverait bien quelque chose à lui dire comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ou il demandera à Scott de l'aider pour une fois. Ou même à Isaac s'il le désirait. D'ailleurs, le loup-garou pourra jouer à sa place pendant le match d'entraînement. Une pierre deux coups.

La jeep de l'hyperactif était garée très loin dans le parking de l'école. Stiles s'y engouffra sans rencontrer de problèmes, posa les mains sur le volant, respira un bon coup avant de se mettre en route vers le loft de Derek Hale. Tandis qu'il empruntait les chemins sinueux le conduisant au cœur de Beacon Hills, l'adolescent jetait des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions comme si Derek ou même le Shérif allait apparaître soudainement dans un coin de rue. Plus il se rapprochait de l'immeuble de l'Alpha, plus le cœur et l'estomac de Stiles se resserraient. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet du « je suis venu, car je voulais de tes nouvelles » ou éviter toutes disputes relatives à leur ancienne relation. Il avisera comme toujours, en espérant que son stresse n'aura pas raison de lui.

Il gara la jeep dans un parking situé à l'arrière de l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de Derek. Il resta quelques secondes immobile derrière son volant à se demander s'il ne devait pas rebrousser son chemin, car il se trouvait maintenant totalement ridicule à se comporter de la sorte juste parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à lui envoyer un simple message — totalement inintéressant qui plus est. Seulement, voilà, même si l'écharpe grise lui seyant le cou lui rappelait l'épisode très traumatisant de la morsure, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait lui parler, juste un peu, et il repartirait tout simplement, aussi rapidement qu'il fût venu avec, peut-être, le cœur libéré d'un poids. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela.

Il sortit du véhicule, claqua la porte d'un geste mal assurée avant de se mettre en route d'un pas traînant. Son corps le porta bien malgré lui à destination, comme si l'adolescent était de nouveau dans un état second. Il prit l'ascenseur non sans avoir un flash de ce qui s'était passé dans le parking le jour de leur rupture, dans un ascenseur certes bien différent de celui qui monta à l'étage du loft dans un fracas presque infernal. Dès qu'il en sortit, Stiles eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant une affiche sur la porte de l'appartement de Derek Hale. D'un pas fébrile, il accourut vers le papier blanchâtre dont l'écriture avait tout de quelque chose d'officiel : le loft était en rénovation et le propriétaire : Derek Hale n'habitait plus les lieux jusqu'à la fin des travaux. Stiles relut à plusieurs reprises cette fichue note tandis que ses jambes eurent de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir.

Il avait déménagé. Peut-être chez son oncle, cependant, Stiles ne connaissait absolument pas son adresse. Le manoir des Hale dans la forêt. Peut-être que Derek y était retourné pour se ressourcer. Les travaux ne dureront sans doute pas longtemps. C'était temporaire. Simplement temporaire.

Stiles ne perdit pas de temps, reprit l'ascenseur, courut jusqu'à sa jeep avant de se mettre en route en trombe vers la grande forêt de Beacon Hills, là où tout avait commencé. L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux messages de Scott sur son téléphone qui lui demandait où il était passé et si tout allait bien. Stiles avait envie de lui répondre que non, rien n'allait, car Derek semblait avoir totalement disparu et que cela le mettait dans tous ses états pour une raison qu'il lui échappait et qu'il avait une terrible envie de hurler à plein poumon de rage.

Stupide Derek Hale. Stupide Alpha. Stupide Saint-Valentin. Stupide Stiles.

Le ciel se couvrait à peine quand Stiles abandonna la jeep à la lisière de la forêt avant de courir à toute allure à travers les fourrées en direction de la maison familiale des Hale.

_Pourvu qu'il y soit. Faites qu'il y soit. _

L'adolescent eut un second choc. Une grande clôture avait été dressée tout autour de la demeure tandis que des ouvriers s'affrétaient à la démolition de la bâtisse. Le toit avait été arraché ; la façade avant s'était écroulée. Stiles agrippa les mailles de la clôture en observant d'un air terrifié les énormes appareils qui arrachaient poutre, pierre, fenêtre de cette vieille maison sinistrée. Il resta un long moment devant ce spectacle aussi effroyable que fascinant avant de se reprendre et de lâcher la clôture d'un geste irrité. Il regagna sa voiture en titubant, l'esprit totalement déboussolé. Mis à part chez Peter, il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être Derek. Et il se refusait à ne serait-ce imaginer que le loup pût avoir quitté la ville. L'adolescent s'assit derechef derrière le volant de son véhicule, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. C'était juste l'angoisse, le stresse, le choc, l'après-coup. Rien de plus. Il ira voir dans les fichiers de son père à tête reposée l'adresse de Peter Hale. Il demandera à l'oncle où était son neveu. Et tout se passera bien. Derek ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

_Reprends-toi, Stiles. Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé. _

L'adolescent roula sans but dans les rues de Beacon Hills avant de décider de rentrer chez lui. Son père terminait tard. Ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser ou d'avoir cette conversation sur le séchage de cours en bon et due forme. Stiles passa la porte de la demeure des Stilinski d'un pas lent, la tête baissée. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin, retira ses chaussures avant de monter les marches de l'escalier d'un air absent. Les mots de l'affiche collée sur la porte du loft et les machines détruisant la maison des Hale défilèrent devant ses yeux tandis que ses jambes oscillèrent sur le vieux parquet. Il entra dans sa chambre dans un état second et referma la porte doucement derrière lui, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait réveiller les morts. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'objet posé sur son bureau. Il dut le fixer du regard d'un air perplexe pendant quelques instants avant de s'en approcher.

À côté d'une note écrite à la main, un loup en chocolat semblait hurler à la pleine lune. La main droite de Stiles trembla avant de se refermer sur la nourriture en forme d'animal mesurant une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. Il posa les yeux sur la petite feuille avant de l'attraper d'un geste vif. C'était l'écriture de Derek. Son cœur fit un bond tandis que ses jambes vacillèrent dangereusement et il dût s'asseoir afin d'éviter de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol de sa propre chambre.

« Je pars quelque temps. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir. Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de chose "niaise", mais je tenais à te donner ça. Prends garde à toi. »

Stiles lut la lettre — s'il pouvait nommer la note comme telle — d'abord en diagonale puis consciemment à plusieurs reprises, comme si les mots allaient changer de sens à chaque passage de ses yeux sur eux. Il baissa les yeux sur le loup en chocolat dans le creux de sa main avant que cette dernière ne se mette à trembler dangereusement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot lui serrant le creux de la gorge.

Le cœur lourd, les yeux larmoyants, Stiles mordit doucement dans le loup en chocolat avant de se mettre en position fœtale dans son grand lit froid. Il tint la lettre de l'Alpha contre son cœur avant de le maudire du plus profond de son être.

Derek était parti. Sans rien dire. Loin de tout. Loin de lui.

Fin du chapitre 12


End file.
